


Love is gone

by DiosMalo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Drugs, M/M, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 43,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiosMalo/pseuds/DiosMalo
Summary: — Я весь во внимании, — Джон молча сел в кресло напротив Шерлока, подпирая щеку рукой и зло смотря на друга. — Мы берём твоё дело и это не обсуждается.— Дело? — нахмурился Холмс. Я поставил чемодан и кинул пальто на диван.— Угу, — без раздумий ответил Ватсон. — Он в этой комнате как клиент, а меня хотят убить. Его же брат.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я не извращенец. Оно само. Вот так я вижу гг
> 
> https://st.mngbcn.com/rcs/pics/static/T7/fotos/S6/73027505_01.jpg?ts=1470681184028
> 
> Мэри жива. Джон счастлив.

Вдохнув запах выпечки, я последовал за женщиной, которая вела меня в мою комнату на втором этаже.

Её звали Марта и это была та самая Миссис Хадсон, что сдавала квартиру Шерлоку Холмсу. Мужчине, о котором я каждый день слушал долгие рассказы от своей сестры по телефону.

Я взял свой, довольно-таки тяжёлый, чемодан в левую руку, так как правая начинала неметь, и попытался понять о какой Джессике говорит хозяйка. Увы, не услышав историю с самого начала, из-за глупых мыслей, понять мне ничего не удалось.

— Я прошу вас, — возле самой двери женщина остановилась, будто боялась зайти. — Аккуратней. И не вздумайте вытирать пыль.

Я хотел было спросить о чем речь, но женщина молча повернулась ко мне спиной и стала возиться с замком, который не открывался. Тогда она постучала в дверь.

Я опустил чемодан на пол, потирая руки. Ужасно хотелось спать, так как я провел в дороге восемь часов.

Возвращение в Лондон меня не особо радовало. Париж мне нравился намного больше даже потому, что погода там была намного лучше.

Я невольно опустил глаза на край плаща, который был заляпан. Водитель кэба очень спешил, обляпав меня и ещё пару «зевак». В Лондоне снова был дождь.

Задумавшись, я не заметил, как пропала хозяйка и на меня теперь уже смотрел мужчина лет тридцати пяти. Он был одет в тёмно-синий деловой костюм, который был слегка помят.

Мужчина усмехнулся и развернулся ко мне спиной. Он стал что-то говорить. Сначала очень тихо. Я вздохнул и подхватил свой чемодан.

— Я ваш новый сосед… — начал я, но мужчина развернулся ко мне. Честно, меня накрыло раздражение. Мой новый сосед был лишен хороших манер.

— Томас. Тебя зовут Томас, — быстро ответил он победно улыбаясь. Именно в этот момент я вспомнил рассказы сестры о великом детективе Шерлоке. Я усмехнулся, оставляя чемодан недалеко от дивана.

— Гениально, — с наигранной улыбкой произнёс я, разглядывая комнату.

— Я знаю, — без смущения ответил мужчина. Я оторвался от изучения смайла из пулевых отверстий на стене и перевёл взгляд на Шерлока.

— Учитывая то, что Миссис Хадсон наверняка предупреждала заранее…

Слева донесся тихий смешок. Я повернулся, замечая невысокого мужчину, который стоял,прислонившись к небольшому шкафчику возле прохода на подобие кухни. Он показался мне довольно аккуратным. Мужчина сделал шаг ко мне, протягивая руку.

— Я Джон Ватсон, — представился он. — Жил до тебя с Шерлоком.

— Тебе двадцать три. Плюс минус. Не женат.Твоя мама знает, что ты уже второй год куришь? — Шерлок осматривал меня с ног до головы, будто делая анализ. Хотя, почему будто.

— Ну, во-первых, мне двадцать шесть. Маме все равно на всех уже лет семь, — резко ответил я. Усталость снова дала о себе знать. — И, в какой стороне моя спальня.

— Почему ты поменял Париж на Лондон? — не обращая на меня внимания продолжил мужчина.

— Шерлок, — зло сказал Джон. Он хотел что-то ещё добавить, но Холмс одним взглядом заставил замолчать.

— Почему вы не поздоровались, когда открыли дверь? Моё первое впечатление не соответствует ожиданию, — снимая плащ ответил я. — В действительности, вы очень странный.

— О да. Он очень странный, — подтвердил Джон, садясь в кресло. — Присядете?

Я отрицательно покачал головой. Вот Джон мне с первого взгляда оказался симпатичен.

— На ты. Давай перейдём на ты, — Шерлок уже раз пятый обошёл меня. Он остановился за моей спиной. — Советую тебе воздержаться от курения. Слабый иммунитет. Ближайшее время, дня два, будет сырая погода.

— А я советую, — я прикрыл глаза, проклиная себя. Зачем я послушал свою сестру? — Советую сменить никотиновый пластырь на более эффективное средство.

— С чего ты взял… — мужчина стал передо мной и с интересом посмотрел в глаза.

— В мусорном ведре, справа от Джона, коробка, — ответил я. Заметил я её лишь потому, что она была очень яркого красного цвета. Естественно, говорить Шерлоку об этом я не стал.

— Что ещё ты заметил? — мужчина переключился с меня на мой чемодан, и я подумал, ну наконец-то.

— Что ты раздражаешь, — вздохнул я, следя за его взглядом. Он так и хотел изучить содержимое.

— Справа, — тихо сказал он, махнув рукой. Я посмотрел туда, замечая бежевую дверь.

— Джон, мне было приятно с вами познакомиться, — улыбнулся я мужчине.

— И мне, вы не обращайте внимания… — начал он, поднявшись с кресла.

— Джон, — Шерлок не повернулся к нам— Томас очень устал.

Я усмехнулся. Теперь стало ясно — мой чемодан он вскроет по-любому. Джон, кажется, тоже это понял и попытался сказать мне об этом, но я лишь улыбнулся ему.

— Постарайся сделать так, чтоб когда я вернулся, вещи в чемодане были в таком же порядке. И тогда, так уж и быть, я не заявлю на тебя в полицию, — направляясь к двери сказал я, спиной ощущая улыбку Шерлока.


	2. Chapter 2

Как я и ожидал, в гостиной никого не было, когда я вышел из душа в одном полотенце. Показывать своё тело ещё малознакомому мне человеку я не хотел.

К моему удивлению, в чемодане действительно все было на своих местах. Кроме небольшой коробочки с духами для сестры. Она стояла на небольшом и очень пыльном столике возле камина. Я хмыкнул, доставая штаны и тут же надевая их.

В комнате было темно, потому что на окнах я увидел слой грязи. Причём, с внутренней стороны. Вздохнув я стал искать тряпку, потому что жить в свинарнике мне не хотелось. Пыли было действительно много. Пару раз я даже чихнул.

К обеду я наконец закончил. Интересно, как Джон жил в такой грязи? Забыл упомянуть, что мне пришлось выкинуть муляжи (я очень надеюсь на это), глаз и пальцев ног с кухонной тумбочки, и все продукты из холодильника.

Время подходило к трём и я решил съездить к Молли. Да, именно она рассказала мне о Шерлоке и посоветовала снять квартиру с ним. Теперь я понимаю, что она хотела быть ближе к этому фрику. Ехать в морг не особо хотелось, но…

* * *

Дорога заняла у меня пятнадцать минут. По дороге я купил свежих булочек, потому что Молли очень любит их.

— Том, — сестра, увидев меня, тут же кинулась обниматься. Я прижал её к себе, ощущая тёплое дыхание в районе ключиц. Девушка была намного ниже меня.

— Мне кажется, ты больше не растешь. Пять лет назад ты была такой же, — протягивая пакет с духами и выпечкой ответил я. Молли улыбнулась, поцеловав меня в щеку. — Этот кофе мне?

— Нет. Моей напарницы. Вышла недавно. Она забыла, наверное, — слегка перепуганно ответила сестра. Я хмыкнул, посмотрев на пластиковый стаканчик. Над ним поднимался пар. Говоришь,недавно?

— И кто твой «гость» сегодня? — склонившись над трупом мужчины, спросил я. Ничего необычного. Полноват, рыжие усы…

— Чарльз Браун. Сорок восемь. Был отравлен цианидом в ресторане во время своего дня рождения, — девушка стала справа от меня заполняя бумаги. — Пойдём в другую комнату.

Молли направилась к двери, не забыв прихватить мой пакет и кофе, естественно. Я усмехнулся ещё раз.

— Он был чиновником? — следуя за сестрой по просторному коридору, спросил я. Она лишь кивнула мне в ответ. — По-онятно. Ты скоро закончишь?

— Я не знаю, может… — мы зашли в довольно просторное помещение с множеством столов и приборов. Я тут же повесил свою куртку на вешалку, жалея, что не пошёл в пальто. На улице было довольно прохладно, но выходить в грязном мне не хотелось.

— Понял, — поднял руки я. — Ты,как обычно, вся в работе.

— Да, — кивнула сестра, кладя открытую папку возле микроскопа. Там же она оставила кофе.

Я подошёл ближе, замечая, что Молли оставила открытой страницу с причиной смерти. В голову пришла мысль о Шерлоке, который тут же молча вошёл в дверь.

Что-то бурча себе под нос, мужчина скинул пальто, закидывая его на вешалку, и молча сел за микроскоп. Слегка наклонившись вперёд он резко перевел взгляд на меня.

— Цианид, точная смерть десять сорок, — не зная почему, начал я. Молли удивлённо посмотрела на меня, пока Шерлок лишь улыбнулся. — Если собираешься уходить, то возьми кофе. Он еще горячий. Молли старалась. И в следующий раз здоровайся, когда входишь. Хупер не предмет мебели.

Оставаться тут мне больше не хотелось. Шерлок раздражал меня. Я лишь помахал рукой сестре, направлясь к вешалке. Через минуту я уже спускался к выходу из больницы.

— Почему ты не остался жить у своей девушки? — Шерлок догнал меня почти возле двери.

— Она моя сестра, — безразлично поправил мужчину я.

— Вы сводные, — прозвучало больше, как утверждение. Я хохотнул. Ну да, мы не похожи.

— Двоюродные, — толкая очень тяжёлую дверь ответил я. Холмс на секунду остановился.

— В любом случае, это не влияет на мой первый вопрос, — он обогнал меня, жестом ловя такси.

— Мне нужна свобода, — вздохнул я. — Молли слишком бы опекала меня.

— Она не будет пользоваться духами, — наконец ловя кэб, улыбнулся Холмс.

— С чего бы? — я с вопросом посмотрел на него, в тот момент, когда мужчина открыл передо мной дверь машины.

Шерлок подождал, пока я сяду, залез в такси, назвал адрес, и лишь тогда повернулся ко мне.

— Она никогда ими не пользовалась, — с улыбкой ответил он.

— Молли не использовала духи, потому что они отвлекают тебя. В любом случае, она будет использовать их, когда захочет сходить на свидание.

— Не смеши. Это же Молли, — усмехнулся мужчина.

— Ты знаешь её не лучше меня. Не пытайся мне доказать, — вздохнул я, переводя взгляд на окно. Мы ехали по соседней улице от дома.

— Даже не спросишь куда едем? — Шерлок снова изучающе посмотрел на меня.

— В ресторан. Кстати, я надеюсь у тебя есть деньги. Надо заказать еды на вечер, — я сел поудобнее, складывая руки на животе.

— Я уже позаботился об этом, — Шерлок достал свой телефон. — Кстати, молодец. Пыль вытер. Учитывая, что Хадсон наверняка предупреждала.

Ой. Вы посмотрите, кто отплатил мне той же монетой. Я усмехнулся, не отрываясь от телефона. Очевидно, Шерлок ожидал чего-то большего, раз решил на пару секунд оторваться от телефона и посмотреть на меня. Я лишь вздохнул.

Отец прислал смс, что моя новая «мама» попала в больницу с переломом ноги. Я заблокировал мобильник, переводя взгляд на окно. Мы как раз остановились на светофоре.

Естественно, я не любил свою мачеху и она являлась одной из причин моего переезда. Отец не хотел принимать факт, что младший сын никчемный художник, работавший по вечерам официантом. Конечно же, я был не похож на Карла. В свои тридцать он уже был успешным ювелиром.

Брат пару раз использовал меня в качестве курьера и это были именно те пару раз, когда я встречался с известными людьми, но…

Как только мы подъехали, Шерлок тут же выскочил из машины. Я вздохнул, роясь в карманах. Мне показалось, что Холмс был готов выпрыгнуть даже когда машина только подъезжала к ресторану.

Заплатив, я последовал за мужчиной, который с раздражением смотрел на меня. Я не собирался идти за ним дальше, к месту преступления, но его взгляд убил во мне даже желание жить.

Нас запустили под желтую ленту, где уже было мужчин пять. Один из них подошёл к нам.

— Добрый день, — сквозь зубы сказал ему Шерлок при этом смотря на меня. Я улыбнулся.

— Добрый день, — удивлённо ответил мужчина. Он был чуть ниже Шерлока и у него были пепельные волосы. Утверждать, что мужчина стар,я не мог.

— Лестрейд, это Том и это всё, что тебе нужно знать, — сказал Холмс проходя мимо нас. — Добрый день, Андерсон.

Смотреть,с кем он поздоровался,я не хотел. Больше всего меня интересовал мужчина напротив.

— Здравстуйте, — я протянул ему руку, которую он тут же с лёгким испугом пожал. — Простите, могу ли я узнать ваше имя?

— Грегори, — полностью растерялся мужчина. В этот момент окно второго этажа распахнулось.

— Первая дверь справа, — крикнул мне высунувшийся оттуда Шерлок. — И будь добр, надень перчатки.

Я закатил глаза, направлясь к нему. Грегори сразу же выдал мне перчатки и повел к лестнице.

— Это традиция, водить своих сожителей в первый же день знакомства в подобные места? — спросил я, как только вошёл в комнату. Это оказался довольно просторный кабинет. И,очевидно,он принадлежал убитому. Как и весь ресторан. Его портреты висели по всему зданию.

Шерлок лишь улыбнулся, сидя за столом и смотря какие-то документы, которые затем откидывал на пол, где уже была огромная куча бумаг.

— Ищи тайники, — приказал мужчина. — Он наверняка хранил тут что-то ценное. И меньше вопросов.

Я хмыкнул и принялся осматривать комнату, в которой мы оказались одни. Грег решил не идти за мной.

Поотодвигав картины и шкафы, чем похоже слегка пораздражал Холмса, я ничего не нашёл. Тем временем он стал перелистывать записник убитого, вчитываясь в отдельные страницы. У меня появилось ощущение, что он играл со мной. Он проверял меня и на самом деле знал где искать. А ещё мне показалось, будто он уже читал записную книжку. Я заметил загнутый уголок одной из страниц.

Холмс постоянно открывался от чтения, пару секунд смотря в одну точку. Я вздохнул, смотря на стену, которая снизу была покрыта подобием плитки нежно -персикового цвета и одна из частей панели отличалась на оттенок. Незаметно, если бегло смотреть.

— Ты не думал, что я могу быть дальтоником? — забирая из рук мужчины записник и открывая нужную страницу, ответил я. После этого я присел и аккуратно снял ту самую часть панели.

— Ты художник, — улыбнулся Шерлок, вставая и подходя ко мне. Интересно, как много он узнал обо мне, изучив мой чемодан. — Довольно неплохой.

— Льстить будешь Грегори, — вздохнул я. И удивился, увидев реакцию Холмса. На всякий случай я уточнил: — Я сейчас говорю о мужчине, который нас встретил.

Шерлок поджал губы, пару секунд смотря в пол. Он серьёзно не знал имя Лестрейда?

— Боюсь он этого не услышит, — всё же ответил мне мужчина. Он присел рядом, доставая коробочку размером с ладонь. На ней был необычный кодовый замок. Замок состоящий из цветных кнопок.

Их было всего четыре. Серая, зелёная, красная и синяя. Я вздохнул, смотря на блокнот, который был у меня на коленях. На «помеченой» Шерлоком странице был стих.

Под землёй горит пепел нечестивых.И дети жаждут крови.

А там наверху ветер качает пихты,  
Не зная о том, что здесь происходит,

И что невидимые когти Толука  
Требуют крови. Всегда лишь крови.

— Толука это озеро, — будто между прочим сказал Холмс.

Почему-то сразу пошли ассоциации. Пепел — серый. Я нажал её первой, заметив довольную улыбку мужчины. С красной я торопиться не стал, ибо кровь упоминалась два раза. Но, чуть подумав, я таки нажал на красную кнопку. Затем была зелёная, связанная в деревом и синяя — с озером.

Коробочка открылась и я заметил в ней золотое кольцо с рубином. Шерлок тут же встал, уходя вместе с коробочкой к столу, где он оставил её и принялся что-то искать.

Я психанул, так как посчитал некультурным без предупреждения вырывать вещь из рук. Я тоже встал и, быстро взяв кольцо, направился к окну, разглядывая камень на свету. Он показался мне темнее, чем он должен быть. И я оказался прав.

— Как думаешь, что там? — я развернулся к Шерлоку, который стоял с лупой в руках. Он раздраженно вырвал кольцо у меня из рук, откидывал лупу на кресло, и достал из кармана небольшой скальпель. Через секунду у него на ладоне лежала карта памяти.

— Надеюсь, ты не потерял картридер, что был в правом кармане куртки, — Шерлок посмотрел на меня.

— Так вот, где… — начал я, но запнулся, замечая довольную улыбку, которая успела меня выбесить. Я стал щупать карман, будто там ничего не было. Холмс поменялся в лице и зло направился к выходу. Я победно улыбнулся, доставая картридж. — Эй, мистер я-всё-знаю Холмс…

— Отец недооценивал тебя, называя плохим актёром, — улыбнулся мужчина, подходя ко мне, чтоб забрать картридер.

— Я знаю, — тут же ответил я, убирая вещь обратно, и только потом осознавая смысл его слов. Он решил проигнорировать мой взгляд, в котором ясно читался вопрос откуда.

— Бейкер Стрит? — переводя взгляд на окно, спросил Шерлок.

— Были варианты? — спросил я. Мужчина слегка наклонил голову и посмотрел на меня, прежде чем направится на выход.


	3. Chapter 3

Джон уже сидел в кресле, когда мы вошли. Шерлок тут же принялся рассказывать Джону все детали, а я решил пойти к холодильнику, скинув перед этим куртку. Картридер с картой памяти, которую в машине отдал мне Холмс, я положил в задний карман джинс.

— Миссис Хадсон! — Шерлок заставил меня на секунду отвлечься. Женщина застыла на входе с сумкой в руках. Я вздохнул, и хотел было отправиться спать, но… Я заметил, как Холмс что-то шепчет на ухо женщине. Мы с Джоном переглянулись.

Я молча отдал картридер Джону, который лишь усмехнулся. Шерлок этого не заметил. Мне стало интересно, что же он говорит хозяйке, но мой слух был не настолько хорош.

Я подошёл к раковине, хватая яблоко. Благодаря Шерлоку мне стало интересно, что же на той карте памяти, но без него я смотреть не имел права. Улика.

На часах было семь. Я вздохнул, переводя взгляд на окно, наблюдая за лучами садящегося солнца, кусая яблоко. Оно оказалось довольно вкусным.

— Мальчики, хотите чаю? — женщина посмотрела на меня, сжимая свою сумку. Я посмотрел сначала на Шерлока, потом на Джона.

— Спасибо, но я откажусь. Простите, я сильно устал, — ответил я, направляясь в свою комнату. У самой двери я остановился, поворачиваясь к Ватсону. — До завтра, Джон.

— Спокойной ночи, — улыбнулся в ответ мне мужчина. Холмс хмыкнул, переводя взгляд на скрипку.

* * *

Сначала это был раздражающий скрип. Я натянул тёплое одеяло на голову, поворачиваясь на бок. Через пару секунд скрип повторился.

Я резко встал, направляясь в зал. О да, это был Шерлок. Он играл на скрипке. Я подошёл к нему со спины и вырвал у него смычок.

— Не умеешь — не играй, — зло сказал я. — Или хотя-бы не в моем присутствии.

Я перевел взгляд на часы. Серьёзно? Час ночи? Шерлок усмехнулся, возвращая скрипку на место.

— Я настраивал её, — подходя к столу ответил мужчина. Он стал перебирать какие-то рисунки. Я не сразу понял, что это мои наброски.

— Я разве разрешал тебе это брать? — вырывая из рук набросок вазы, спросил я. Шерлок перевёл взгляд на меня.

— Но и не запрещал, — с лёгким раздражением ответил он, открывая ящик стола.

Холмс достал картридер и ожидающе посмотрел на меня. Я закатил глаза, направляясь в комнату за ноутбуком.

Через пару минут мы уже сидели на диване. Шерлок быстро открывал какие-то папки и я не успевал читать их названия. Наконец, мужчина остановился на папке «17».

Это были фотографии ювелирных украшений. Кольца, браслеты, колье. Я забрал у Шерлока ноутбук и стал быстро листать фото. Все эти украшения я видел у брата.

— Ты знал, что мой брат ювелир. Ты знал, что он был знаком с убитым, — не отрываясь от ноутбука начал я. — Ты специально позволил мне найти то кольцо.

— Как думаешь, что их связывает? — с лёгкой улыбкой спросил мужчина.

— Ты намекаешь, что мой брат подделывает украшения? — поджал губы я. — Всё может быть. У нас не слишком хорошие отношения, чтоб говорить об этом.

— Как я и предполагал, — кивнул мужчина.

— И что? — я перевел взгляд на него, ожидая, сам не зная чего.

— Думаю, Чарльз был лишь пешкой, — Шерлок поднялся и стал ходить по комнате.

— Я спрашивал тебя не об этом, — открывая папку «01.12» ответил я. Холмс нахмурился. — Что ты хочешь от меня?

Он замолчал, заставляя перевести взгляд на него. Я улыбнулся. Похоже, великий гений растерялся.

— Ты считаешь, что мне действительно интересно? — с улыбкой спросил я, облизывая пересохшие губы.

— Карл посчитал тебя угрозой, когда ты выяснил, что он мошенник. Брат запугал тебя, пообещав рассказать полиции о твоем пристрастии к лёгким наркотикам. Поэтому ты здесь, — внимательно смотря на меня ответил Шерлок.

— Почти, — я усмехнулся, возвращаясь к ноутбуку. — Я переспал с его невестой за день до их свадьбы.

Мужчина удивлённо посмотрел на меня. Я засмеялся. Что, Холмс, снова ошибочка?

— К сожалению, ты прав насчёт наркотиков, — успокоившись, сказал я. — Но я бы не назвал это пристрастием. Так, баловался пару раз.

Я снова вернулся к ноутбуку. Называть себя наркоманом я не хотел. В Париже я часто посещал ночные клубы, где иногда употреблял что-то на подобии ЛСД. Пару раз в году. Я поджал губы.

— А что, я похож на наркомана? — мне стало интересно, как же он пришёл к такому выводу.

— Я взял на анализ твой волос, — смотря на крышку ноутбука ответил мужчина. Он спрятал руки в карманы, снова начиная ходить по комнате — Оливия.

— Что? — не понял я.

— Его дочь звали Оливия, — зло ответил мужчина не останавливаясь. Похоже, я как раз смотрел её фотографии.

— И что это даёт? — устало спросил я. Девушка была невысокого роста, с чёрными волосами до плеч и неплохой фигурой.

— Я думал, ты не настолько глуп, — Холмс посмотрел на меня.

— Прекрати думать обо мне и ты сэкономишь свое драгоценное время, — зло ответил я. Шерлок остановился, смотря на меня слегка наклонив голову.

— Преступник подобрался к Чарльзу через неё. Закружил голову девочке…

Шерлок стал что-то говорить, но я не слушал. Очень сильно хотелось спать. Холмс пошёл к раковине и стал пить прямо из-под крана. Я хмыкнул, оставляя ноутбук на диване.

— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, — устало сказал я. Холмс резко перевел взгляд на меня.

— Ты слышал, что я сказал? — зло спросил он. — Мы сейчас же…

— О нет, мистер. Никаких мы, — так же раздраженно ответил я. — Я не подписывался ходить за тобой везде и всюду. Я иду спать.

Я резко развернулся, хватая смычок, и направился в свою комнату. Слава богу, она закрывалась изнутри.

Шерлок ушёл почти сразу, хлопая дверью. Я зло кинул смычок в кресло и упал на кровать, воя в подушку. Хотелось убить этого недогения. Стоит ли говорить, что я заснул только к трём утра?

* * *

Я проснулся в девять утра от страшного холода. Меня всего трясло, но когда я перевел взгляд на окно, то всё понял. Оно оказалось открытым, но я прекрасно помнил, что закрывал его. Я не хотел заболеть в середине декабря !

Я встал, слегка пошатываясь и кутаясь в одеяло. Сомнений не было, это Шерлок. Я зло открыл дверь. Он ходил по комнате в своём гребаном костюме.

— Какого черта ты открыл окно, — рыкнул я. Холмс не обратил на меня внимание, увлеченно разглядывая какие-то бумаги. Это снова были мои наброски. Я зло вырвал их из рук мужчины. — Ты хотя-бы смотри на собеседника, когда он к тебе обращается!

— Я испытывал один очень интересный газ и я не хотел, чтобы ты… — спокойно ответил Шерлок. Я выпал из реальности, опуская руки.

— Здесь? — спокойно переспросил я.

— Ты не глухой, — с лёгким раздражением ответил мужчина, смотря на меня как на идиота. Я отпустил одеяло, которое тут же упало, отложил наброски, и схватил подушку с кресла.

— Я живой, Шерлок, — начал избивать мужчину подушкой я. — Человек, а не подопытная крыса. Не мог подождать, пока …

Холмс попытался вырвать у меня подушку, но, когда у него не получилось, мужчина стал отходить назад, до тех пор, пока я не споткнулся об ковёр, падая на фрика.Шерлок успел подхватить меня. И вырвать подушку.

— Ты не дослушал меня вчера, — сказал мужчина. Я вырвался из «объятий» и зло посмотрел на него.

— Если я буду слушать всё, что ты говоришь, у меня взорвется мозг! — хватая одеяло, при этом снова слегка спотыкаясь об ковёр, ответил я. Да что за день!

— Не дури. Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно, — мужчина усмехнулся, пряча руки в карманы.

— Шерлок, — я устало вздохнул, снова кутаясь в одеяло, но мужчина не дал мне договорить.

— Знаешь, что я выяснил? — сказал он и не дав мне ответить продолжил. — Его убили не цианидом.

— Вау, — безразлично ответил я, направляясь к столу в котором видел таблетки. — Дай угадаю, его убили газом, который быстро выветривается, поэтому полицейские ничего не поняли, а цианидом его напичкали уже потом. Где таблетки от головной боли?

— Боже, да это было так очевидно, — с восхищением сказал мужчина, смотря на стену. — Вот что за след от укола за ухом.

— Шерлок, — тихо позвал мужчину я, уже не нервничая, пытаясь смириться, что как минимум месяц проведу с этим психом.

— На каминной полке, — направляясь на выход, и, естественно, хватая свое пальто, сказал мужчина.

— О, отлично, — уже в пустоту ответил я. Таблетки действительно были там.

Я взял одну и направился к графину с водой. Именно в этот момент Шерлок снова заглянул в квартиру.

— Ты самостоятельный человек, — делая глоток воды ответил я. Хотелось выпить чего-то покрепче.

— Но разве тебе не интересно, кто убийца? — хмыкнул мужчина.

— Дочь, — выдвинул предположение я, пожимая плечами.

— С чего ты… — начал Шерлок. Я набрал в рот воды и показал ему на выход. Мужчина тут же хлопнул дверью.


	4. Chapter 4

Чай уже давно остыл. Я безразлично перевёл взгляд с чашки на потолок. Было скучно. Я уже начал жалеть, что не пошёл с Шерлоком. На часах было двенадцать, и я так и не заснул после ухода Холмса.

Я вздохнул, вставая с кресла, и направился за ноутбуком. Картридер все ещё был в нем. От скуки я решил посмотреть остальные папки.

Дочь, возможно любовница, много фоток украшений, фото с гор. Значит, он увлекался альпинизмом. Помимо фотографий были ещё два документа. Завещание и договор со страховой компанией. Убитый был довольно богат. Дальше снова шли фотографии.

Я собирался закрыть ноутбук, но вдруг заметил на одной из фото своего брата. Карл обнимал свою невесту. На следующей фотографии он уже целовал другую.

О, так убитый шантажировал моего братца, который, к слову, был не такой уж белый и пушистый. Интересно, убитый хоть что-то заработал на этих снимках? Я усмехнулся, на всякий случай копируя эти фото себе.

— Доброе утро, — в двери появился Грег. Он не решался сделать шаг вперёд, так и застыв на месте. — О, так вы живёте теперь с Шерлоком?

— Да. К сожалению, — вздохнул я, закрывая ноутбук.

— Понимаю… То есть, — Грегори запнулся, смотря в пол.

— Не хотите чаю? — я улыбнулся, вставая. Мужчина испуганно посмотрел на меня. Ничего себе. Это Шерлок его так довёл?

— О, нет. Я хотел лишь узнать, что с Шерлоком. Он зачем-то просил заглянуть и… — начал Грег. Именно в этот момент в дверях появился Холмс.

— Даже на пять минут раньше, — сказал он бросив быстрый взгляд на часы. Шерлок протянул папку рыжего цвета мужчине и ожидающе посмотрел на него. Через секунд пять он закатил глаза. — Разве тебя не ждут в отделе?

— До встречи, Том, — расстроенно сказал Грегори, направляясь к лестнице. Я не успел ответить ему, застыв на месте.

— Ты оторвал его от работы ради пяти секунд? — смотря на Холмса, который скинул пальто, спросил я. — Ты мог завезти папку сам!

— И потерять время? Ты серьёзно? — усмехнулся Шерлок, кидая пиджак на диван.

— Ты ко всем так относишься? — вздохнул я. Сейчас было очень тяжело сохранять спокойствие. Странно, что у меня получалось.

— Как? — Холмс стал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке, с интересом смотря на меня.

— Как будто все тебе что-то должны! Ты слишком преувеличиваешь свою роль в жизни людей, Шерлок. Ты обычный человек. Да, умнее, но это всё! — не выдержал я. — Ты бы видел, как Грегори боялся заговорить. Боялся сделать что-то не так. Это ты виноват!

— О, перестань, — улыбнулся мужчина. - Он ещё до нашего знакомства был застенчив.

— То есть, ты думаешь, что я не отличу застенчивость от испуга? — пряча руки в карманы, спросил я.

— Я думаю, что ты должен на днях заскочить к Робу. Я видел его работы и они довольно неплохи, — кидая рубашку в сторону пиджака, ответил Шерлок. Сначала я не понял, о ком он.

Но потом я вспомнил того Роба. Мы встретились с ним когда последний раз я посещал Лондон. Я рисовал на скамейке, а мальчик просто сидел рядом, болтая ногами. Позже я узнал, что Роберт без дома и родителей.

— Ты решил на меня полноценное досье составить? — усмехнулся я, вспоминая, как учил его рисовать. — Если я не ошибаюсь, ему сейчас четырнадцать.

— Да, ты прав, — Холмс прошёл мимо меня в спальню. Мужчина подошёл к книжному шкафу и через секунду он превратился в небольшую гардеробную. Пару костюмов и пару кофт. Я хмыкнул. — Опережая твой вопрос, у меня связи с сетью бездомных.

— Я и не собирался это спрашивать. Но сделаю вид, что мне было интересно, — вздохнул я, возвращаясь в гостиную. — Я не знал, что мы делим с тобой даже комнату. Но спать ты будешь все равно на диване. Если ты спишь вообще.

— Не знал, но догадывался, — мужчина пропустил мимо ушей часть моих слов. Он вышел ко мне в халате, чем удивил меня. Не думал, что он носит подобное.

— Наш Гений не собирается снова срываться с места и уходить по делам? — с насмешкой произнёс я.

— Ты был не прав. Всё оказалось намного банальней, — снова пропустил мои слова мужчина. — Убийцей оказалась жена. Решила отомстить за любовницу.

— Послушай, я не утверждал, что убийца дочь. Мне всё равно, — с раздражением ответил я, садясь в кресло, в то время как Шерлок сел с моим ноутбуком на диван.

— Тем не менее, ты нашёл для себя несколько интересных фото на карте памяти убитого, — усмехнулся он. Но через секунду уже ожидающе смотрел на меня.

— Ну давай, расскажи мне, как ты пришёл к выводу, что убийца жена, — вздохнул я. Я уже давно отметил, что иногда буду заменять Холмсу Джона и слушать всё, даже если мне не интересно.

— Она попыталась продать оригинальные украшения на одном известном аукционе и уехать с любовником, — ответил Шерлок, как будто это должен был сказать я.

— Сначала ты вешаешь рубашку и пиджак, — тихо начал я, смотря в потолок. — Я повторяю — вешаешь, и уточняю — в шкаф. Потом, я говорю, почему ты ошибся с выбором убийцы.

Холмс с интересом посмотрел на меня, потом в сторону, обдумывая, и через минуту он всё же встал, хватая вещи и скрываясь в спальне. Я с детства не любил беспорядок.

— Удиви меня, — резко ставя руки на подлокотники кресла, в котором я сидел, внимательно смотря на меня, сказал Шерлок.

— Зачем ей такой заумный способ убийства, если мы с тобой оба знаем, как и она, что убитый любил альпинизм, — вспоминая про фото начал я. — Она могла подстроить несчастный случай. Да и потом, она бы получила кругленькую сумму от страховой компании. А это плюс к наследству, которое она получила бы, не считая настоящих украшений. Только не говори, что не читал два документа на карте памяти.

— И кто это по-твоему? — спросил мужчина не выдавая своего удивления. Ну почти. На его лице мелькнуло подобие улыбки.

— Не знаю, — вздохнул я. — Сколько раз ещё повторить, что мне всё равно? Шерлок, я не живу расследованиями как ты.

— Но, тем не менее, у тебя хорошо развита дедукция, — Холмс изучающе смотрел на меня, не делая никаких движений. Я спокойно достал пачку сигарет из кармана.

— Нет, это скорее интуиция, — хмыкнул я, замечая, как Холмс меняется в лице, становясь злым. — Я сказал что-то не так? Мне стоит убегать?

Стало смешно, хотя должно было быть страшно. Я совершенно не знал, что мог сделать Шерлок. Он был не предсказуем.

— Не смей при мне произносить это слово, — зло ответил он, доставая из ящика револьвер и целясь в стену. Он сделал пару выстрелов и снова посмотрел на меня. Я встал, протягивая ему сигарету.

Почему я был спокоен? Сам не знал. Холмс отвернулся от меня, возвращая оружие на место и переводя взгляд на мужчину, который стоял в дверях.

Высокий, тоже в деловом костюме. Я где-то видел его. У меня надолго осталась в памяти его насмешливая улыбка.

— Он не курит, — сказал гость, смотря на Шерлока. А я вспомнил, что видел его у брата в кабинете, когда заходил по делам.

— Какими судьбами к нам занесло британское правительство? — зло спросил Холмс, становясь напротив мужчины.

— Решил узнать, как проходит расследование. На звонки ты не отвечаешь.

— Я занят, — рыкнул Шерлок, снова перебирая мои рисунки. Именно в этот момент захотелось их сжечь. Все до одного. Я опять вырвал свои работы из рук Холмса, откладывая их на каминную полку. Шерлок зло посмотрел на меня. — Мы.

— Мы? С каких пор? — усмехнулся мужчина, подходя к Холмсу. Я нахмурился

— А с каких пор британское правительство интересуется услугами парижского ювелира? — тут же спросил я. Не могу держать язык за зубами.

— Твой брат — один из лучших ювелиров, — мужчина изучающе посмотрел на меня. — А всё остальное тебя не касается.

— Да. Он настолько хорош, что провел даже британское правительство, — усмехнулся я. Мой собеседник напрягся, а я вернулся к ноутбуку, открывая папку «ювелирные изделия». — Что вы приносили? Часы?

— Допустим, — поджал губы мужчина. Шерлок, как мне показалось, еле сдерживал улыбку.

— Если эти, то спешу вас огорчить — качественная подделка, — разворачивая ноутбук к собеседнику, сказал я.

— Ты знаешь, что свидетельствуешь против своего брата? — пряча руки в карманы спросил мужчина. — У вас разные матери, но отец один.

— Это не меняет моё отношение к нему, — пожал плечами я.

— Майкрофт, тебя разве не ждут? — раздраженно спросил Шерлок и до меня только сейчас дошло, что мужчина напротив — его брат.

— Я пришёл поговорить, — Майкрофт перевёл взгляд на брата, а я встал, не желая им мешать.

— А вот мне пора, — быстро сказал я, скрываясь в спальне. Нужно было переодеться и съездить к сестре.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда я зашёл к Молли она была не одна. Рядом с ней, склонившись над столом, стоял Грегори. Я улыбнулся. Очень тяжело было не заметить, что моя сестра нравится мужчине.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся я. Молли улыбнулась в ответ, а Грег растерянно посмотрел на меня. Я поднял руки, понимая, что мешаю. — Я всего лишь занес пончики.

— Через час у меня обед, — начала Молли. Я улыбнулся.

— Я собираюсь навестить Роба, — я поставил пакет на свободный участок стола возле входа. — Думаю, встретимся вечером.

— Хорошо, — девушка нахмурилась. Я перевёл взгляд на Грега, который делал вид, что увлечен реактивом. — Поставьте на место, инспектор.

Я поджал губы. Надо намекнуть сестре, что есть другие мужчины помимо Шерлока.

* * *

Я ещё раз посмотрел на скетчбук, который купил Робу. На обложке красовалась сова, сидящая на ветке ели. Ему должно было понравится. Оставалось только спросить Шерлока где находился мальчик.

Я открыл дверь кафе. Погода снова начала портится и я решил немного посидеть в кафе и перекусить. Я сел в самый дальний угол, заказав чай и круассан с вишневым джемом.

— Что он находит в твоих рисунках? — напротив меня сел Майкрофт. Он кинул передо мной мои же наброски. — Обычный пейзаж.

— Британское правительство решило испортить мне день окончательно? — поджал губы я.

— Я пришёл, чтоб предложить тебе сделку, — Холмс старший достал ручку и принялся что-то писать на салфетке.

— Я не буду следить за твоим братом. Ищи другую няньку, — делая глоток чая ответил я. Майкрофт улыбнулся, сжимая салфетку, на которую я даже не глянул.

— Думаешь, я нашёл тебя ради этого? — прищурившись спросил мужчина.

— Ты салфетку скомкал, ну, — усмехнулся я. — Ладно, а для чего тогда?

— Меня интересует твой брат, — Майкрофт наклонился вперёд. — Всё, что он подделал.

— Почем мне знать? — я откусил круассан, пожимая плечами. — Мой брат не доверял мне такие вещи.

— Но, — Холмс слегка раздраженно посмотрел на меня.

— Всё что знал, я уже сказал, — вздохнул я. Брат Шерлока тоже начинал меня бесить. — Вы с ним разные, но бесите одинаково.

— Ты первый, кто утверждает, что мы разные в такой манере, — Майкрофт стал постукивать пальцами по столу, а я снова сделал глоток чая.

— Как часто ты будешь «радовать» своими визитами на Бейкер Стрит?

— Не переживай, мы с тобой ещё не раз увидимся, — Майкрофт натянуто улыбнулся, прежде чем покинуть кафе.

* * *

Поднимаясь по лестнице, я заметил, что дверь была открыта. Шерлок был дома. Более того вся комната была в моих рисунках. Они были в группах.

— Я понял, чего не хватает, — задумчиво протянул он, зная, что пришёл я. — Тут нет рисунка за пятое марта, тут за седьмое апреля. А тут четырнадцатое декабря.

Он стал быстро тыкать в разные места так, что просто не успевал следить ним. Да мне и не было интересно.

— Как дела с расследованием? — вздохнул я, садясь в кресло. Шерлок перевел взгляд на меня.

— Раньше ты рисовал через три дня, о чем говорят даты на обороте рисунков. Но несколько из них пропали. Что с ними? Они тебе не понравились? — мужчина подошёл ко мне, держа в руках пару рисунков.

— Расслабься, — усмехнулся я, доставая рисунки с кармана. Холмс тут же выхватил листы и принялся их расправлять. — Их брал Майкрофт.

— Но тут нет рисунка за четырнадцатое декабря, — он резко посмотрел на меня.

— Тебе делать больше нечего? — я встал, забирая все рисунки у него из рук.

— Ты запретил играть мне на скрипке, отобрав смычок . Должен же я…

— Ты можешь играть на скрипке, но не тогда, когда я сплю, — выдохнул я. Шерлок посмотрел куда-то в бок, а потом направился в комнату. За смычком. — Когда это ты стал меня слушать?

— Кстати, убийцей оказалась его любовница… — Холмс схватил скрипку.

— Что ты находишь в этих расследованиях? — я посмотрел на стол. На нем лежал лист с тремя фамилиями и напротив каждой — вид преступления.

— Хочешь попробовать? Тебе понравится, — я даже не заметил, как мужчина оказался возле меня.

— Я же тебе говорил, что не увлекаюсь таким, — я перевел на него взгляд. Странно, но мы с ним были почти одного роста. Я был на сантиметра три ниже.

— Твои глаза… Они были серыми или ты надел линзы, — Холмс внимательно изучал мои зрачки.

— Боже, Шерлок, — снова выдохнул я. Отходя на пару шагов назад.

— Выбрал? — мужчина взял листик, поворачивая ко мне. Как ни в чем не бывало. Я понял, что он от меня не отстанет.

— Третье. Самоубийство, кажется, — я стал снимать куртку.

— Люси. Жена учителя. Неплохой выбор, — Шерлок поднял скрипку, внимательно смотря на меня. — Когда начнешь?

— Когда поем, — я направился к холодильнику.

— Тебе мало крауссана? — удивился Холмс. Я зло хлопнул дверью холодильника.

— Шерлок, собрался играть на скрипке — играй молча. Хоть я уверен, что мне не понравится, но это лучше чем… — я запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова и не обидеть мужчину. — В общем, я не уйду без тебя.

Он усмехнулся и принялся играть. И да, это был ужасный скрип.

Я передернулся и достал ананасовый сок в графине. Он оказался довольно вкусным и я сделал вывод, что Майкрофт привозит брату только лучшие продукты.

Проигнорировав икру, курицу и несколько видов грибов, я достал пиццу и посмотрел на Холмса. Он внимательно посмотрел на меня, усмехнулся и покрепче сжал скрипку. Через секунду по комнате разнеслась приятная мелодия. Эта сволочь играл не только на скрипке восхитительно. Он играл ещё и со мной, не отрывая взгляда.

Я отвернулся первый, открывая микроволновку, чтоб поставить пиццу, но оттуда выпали какие-то бумаги. Я резко опустил тарелку на стол, хватает все листы и выкидывая их в мусорку. Это были вырезки из газет.

Шерлок отвернулся к окну, а я наконец поставил разогревать еду, не забыв об этом психопате.

— Ешь и поехали, — ставя перед ним тарелку с пиццей, тем самым заставляя закончить игру, сказал я. Холмс лишь усмехнулся.


	6. Chapter 6

Идти и смотреть на труп мне не хотелось. Так же, как копаться в её прошлом. Но Шерлок уже не позволил бы мне сдать назад.

Он первый спустился по лестнице, что я даже не успел понять, как он оказался на улице. Естественно, нас уже ждал кэб.

Погода приятно удивила меня, подарив пару лучей зимнего солнца. Но лишь на пару минут. Как только мы подъехали к дому женщины, небо затянулось тучами и повалил снег. Шерлок усмехнулся, заметив смену моего настроения.Наверняка, он до сих пор считал, что мне следовало оставаться в Париже.

Уже темнело. Я удивился, узнав, что не увижу Лестрейда, впрочем, как и других полицейских. Как оказалось, труп давно забрали и нам предстояла работа с местом преступления.

Шерлок пропустил меня вперёд, чему я был удивлён. Мужчина сам открыл передо мной дверь. При этом, я не наблюдал никаких эмоций на его лице.

— Зачем мы пришли? Полицейские наверняка затоптали все следы, — смотря на грязный пол вздохнул я. Шерлок тихо хмыкнул, проходя в спальню.

— Её нашли здесь, — мужчина стал посреди комнаты. Он принялся быстро её разглядывать. Ну что же.

Для себя я подметил: цветы в горшках, которые были не слишком ухоженные, пару пакетиков с удобрениями. На полу я заметил одну жемчужину, которая, очевидно, была частью браслета. Холмс все это время осматривал её гардероб.

— Ничего интересного, — выдал он. Я зло посмотрел на него, протягивая жемчужину. — Молодец.

Больше он ничего не сказал. Мы провели в комнате ещё около пяти минут. В принципе, комната была чистой, не считая следов от обуви. Ну и цветов. Ничего интересного я не нашёл, а спрашивать Холмса о его успехах мне не хотелось. С каждой минутой я все больше осознавал, что впустую трачу время.

— Кстати, а муж женщины, — начал я. Мужчина резко перевел взгляд на меня.

— О, спасибо, что напомнил. Он как раз едет с полицейского участка домой. Пойдём, — Шерлок быстро прошёл мимо меня, не давая опомниться.

— То есть, мы незаконно сюда проникли? — крикнул я, не пытаясь сделать и шага. Холмс, словно тень, снова появился в комнате.

— Мы просто пришли чуть позже полиции, — улыбнулся он. — Если не хочешь, чтобы тебя застали — поспеши.

Я развел руки в стороны, осознавая, что это мне уже не поможет. Холмс скорее всего уже был внизу. С тихими матами я поспешил за мужчиной.

* * *

Я понял, что напрягало меня всю дорогу от дома убитой только тогда, когда Шерлок опустился на диван, слегка скривившись. Всё это время мужчина хромал на левую ногу.

Я встал напротив мужчины и посмотрел на его левую штанину. Из-за того, что ткань была тёмной не сразу была заметна кровь.

— Ну, и когда ты успел? — я спрятал руки в карманы, переводя взгляд со штанины на Шерлока. Холмс посмотрел на меня.

— Успел что? — резко спросил он, тем самым напоминая мне брата. Я вздохнул, опускаясь на колени, но Шерлок резко поджал ногу, еле слышно шипя.

— Не заставляй меня стягивать с тебя штаны, — зло сказал я, пытаясь всё посмотреть, что с его ногой.

— Я не заболею бешенством, укол я уже сделал, — не переставая сопротивляться сказал, мужчина.

— То есть, это укус, а не царапина, — я выдохнул, пытаясь держать себя в руках.

— Я же только что сказал, — Холмс опустил голову, тоже пытаясь сдержаться.

— Дай свой телефон. Я позвоню Джону, — резко поднимаясь сказал я.

— Сейчас уже поздно, — тихо, даже слишком, ответил Шерлок.

— Только семь вечера, — я принялся быстро осматривать комнату.

— Джон наверняка занят, — Холмс поднял голову, следя за моими движениями. Я принялся поднимать свои рисунки. Где-то же я видел этот гребаный телефон.

— Не думаю, что если он услышит нашу проблему, то откажется проконсультировать нас, — я психанул, скидывая все с небольшого столика.

— Нашу? — хмыкнул мужчина. Я проигнорировал его, поднимая подушку с кресла.

— Ты можешь занести заразу, — я наконец-то нашёл телефон.

— Это просто рана, — Шерлок откинулся на спинку дивана, вздыхая.

— Только не говори мне, — я опустил телефон, ещё не разблокировав его. — Не говори мне, что у тебя нет номера Джона.

— Я помню его наизусть, — не слишком уверенно ответил мужчина. Я протянул ему телефон.

— Ну же, — усмехнулся я. Холмс резко выхватил мобильник и быстро стал набирать цифры.

— Наверно не слышит, — через пару секунд тишины, ответил мужчина. Я отобрал у него телефон и вздохнул. Холмс специально ввёл на одну цифру больше.

— Шерлок, — я вздохнул, садясь рядом.

— Скажи, откуда ты знаешь, что Джон доктор? — мужчина посмотрел на меня.

— Я, в отличие от тебя, всегда слушаю, что говорит Хадсон, — я посмотрел на каминную полку, на которой лежал бинт. — Я так понимаю, у тебя нет никаких мазей.

Шерлок молча встал, хватая скрипку. Я потянулся, думая идти в аптеку, но сначала решил заскочить к Хадсон, которая сегодня ночевала в комнате на первом этаже.

* * *

Когда я вернулся, Холмс стоял посреди комнаты в халате. Он выхватил у меня мазь без единого слова и сел в кресло. Меня это не особо удивило. Я прошёл мимо него, краем глаза замечая опухший след от укуса.

— В следующий раз заботься о подобных вещах сам. Я тебе не доктор, — снимая куртку и мысленно обещая себе наконец постирать пальто, сказал я.

— Ты сам решил помочь мне, — не поднимая голову ответил мужчина. Он медленно стал втирать мазь. Я на секунду завис, осознавая, что он прав, но показывать мужчине этого не хотелось.

— Запиши уже наконец номер Джона, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил я. Холмс замолчал.Я ополоснул руки и подошёл к мужчине, отбирая у него бинт. — Так как ты постоянно ходишь, бинт лучше накладывать вот так. Чтоб он не сбивался.

— Научился у мамы? Она ведь была доктором, — Шерлок изучающе посмотрел на меня. Я хохотнул.

— Почти. Она лечила животных, — сказав это я поднял глаза, замечая во взгляде мужчины веселье. Он улыбнулся. А я опустил глаза. Мамы мне сейчас так не хватало.

— Ты звонил сегодня Молли? — похоже, Холмс решил перевести тему разговора. Я вздохнул, понимая, что ужасный брат, и отрицательно покачал головой.

— Мне кажется, она сегодня провела вечер с Грегом, — я наконец закончил перевязку. Вздохнув я объяснил. — Грегори — инспектор.

— У них ничего не выйдет, — быстро поднимаясь ответил Шерлок.

— Ну да, ей же нравятся всякие фрики, — зло ответил я.

— Я не фрик, просто умнее других, — подходя к раковине ответил мужчина.

— И скромнее, — ехидно ответил я.

— Послушай, если ты думаешь, что у нас с Молли что-то выйдет, — Холмс наклонился, открывая кран.

— Молюсь, чтобы этого не произошло, — я стал рядом, следя за действиями мужчины. Он принялся пить из-под крана.

— Я женат на работе, — коротко сказал он, вытирая рот рукой.

— Да кто бы сомневался, — снова ехидно ответил я. — Работа…

— Давай лучше поговорим о твоих наблюдениях. Как думаешь, действительно ли это самоубийство? — Шерлок прошёл мимо меня, слегка прихрамывая. Я потер виски. Об этом хотелось говорить в последнюю очередь.

— Спокойной ночи, — резко сказал я, направляясь в комнату. Естественно, это не понравилось гению. Даже с поврежденной ногой он быстро оказался возле двери. Мы ещё никогда не стояли так близко друг к другу.

— Я задал вопрос, — тяжело дыша сказал Холмс. Ага, значит, тяжеловато идут физические нагрузки. Я хмыкнул, выравниваясь.

— Не нравится, да, когда тебе не отвечают, — усмехнулся я, смотря ему в глаза. Зрачки не расширены. Я слегка расслабился.

— Не включай учителя, — он тоже внимательно изучал моё лицо. Я вспомнил про сигареты и не превращая нашу игру в гляделки, полез в карман джинс.

— Почему ты пристал именно ко мне? — мне пришлось опустить глаза, чтоб зажечь сигарету. Я решил наплевать на все правила.

— Ты другого склада ума, — он забрал у меня сигарету именно в тот момент, когда я поднес её ко рту. Холмс сделал затяжку. Было видно по его довольному лицу, что он давно не курил.

— Надеюсь, меня не убьёт твой брат, за то что соблазнил тебя сигаретой, — я усмехнулся. К сожалению, она была последней в пачке, поэтому мне пришлось отобрать табачное изделие у Шерлока и тоже сделать затяжку. — И да, я самый обычный человек

— Спокойной ночи, — резко ответил мужчина проходя мимо меня. Я хмыкнул, оставляя сигарету на подобии пепельницы, понимая, что он её заберет.


	7. Chapter 7

Открыв глаза, я понял, что выспался. Но я все равно решил просто полежать с закрытыми глазами. Было только шесть утра. Но сделать этого мне не дал шум из кухни. Я вздохнул и накинул халат.

— Подсказать что-то? — я прислонился к стене, наблюдая, как Холмс открывает шкафчики.

— Куда ты дел чай?! До тебя все было на нужных местах! — крикнул Шерлок. Я слегка напрягся, но молча подошёл к мужчине и ткнул ему в коробку, которая была перед его носом. После чего я так же спокойно завязал пояс халата.

Холмс раздраженно схватил коробку и подошёл к чайнику, но потом резко посмотрел на меня через плечо. Я его раздражал.

Вздохнув, я молча сел в кресло хватая ноутбук. Так давно не проверял социальные сети, что стало интересно кому я нужен. Шерлок молча сел в кресло напротив. Я улыбнулся, не отрывая взгляд от экрана. Неужели я настолько выбесил его, что он передумал пить чай?

Но резко стало не смешно. Я перевёл взгляд на мужчину, отложил ноутбук и подошёл к нему. Я протянул ладонь, чтоб потрогать его лоб, но Холмс резко встал. Поведение Шерлока меня очень напрягало. Учитывая то, что его укусила собака.

— Выключи ноутбук. Сильно шумит, — рыкнул мужчина, снова пытаясь сделать чай. Я заметил, что он слегка передернулся.

— Шерлок, может, — начал я, но Холмс зло посмотрел на меня.

— Выключи, — сквозь зубы повторил он. Я зло захлопнул крышку ноутбука и подошёл к нему, все же касаясь лба мужчины. Губами. У него была температура.

— Если ты сейчас же не поедешь в больницу, — начал я.

— Со мной все хорошо, — снова изучая моё лицо, ответил Шерлок.

— У тебя температура, раздражительность и, в добавок к этому, водобоязнь, — зло ответил я. Мужчина со психом опустил коробку чая на тумбочку.

— Нет у меня гидрофобии, — отвернулся он. — Я же сказал, что сделал укол от бешенства.

— Выпьем чаю? — наклоняя голову спросил я. Шерлок прикрыл глаза на пару секунд и снова посмотрел на меня. Да, Холмс, сегодня я прав.

— Это побочные эффекты вакцины, — обходя меня ответил он. И я понял, что Шерлок меня обманул. Ничего он не делал.

— Хорошо, тогда я звоню Майкрофту, — спиной чувствуя, как мужчина остановился, ответил я. За пару секунд Холмс оказался возле меня.

— Тебе поговорить не с кем? — Шерлок зло сузил глаза.

— Холмс, не заставляй меня делать то, чего мы оба не хотим, — я стряхнул воображаемые пылинки с его халата. — Миру нужен здоровый гениальный детектив-консультант.

Мои последние слова заставили его выпрямить плечи. Я прикусил нижнюю губу, сдерживая улыбку. Всё же, он слегка самовлюблен.

— Нет, всё-таки ты не такой, как все, — сказал Шерлок, направляясь переодеваться. Я выдохнул. Нет, Холмс, я просто отличный манипулятор.

* * *

По дороге в больницу я всё думал о поведении Шерлока. Бешенство проявлялось через два три дня после укуса, причём именно с такими симптомами.

Мы остановились на светофоре и я перевёл взгляд на мужчину, который нервно сжимал край пальто.

Как я мог не заметить его хромоту раньше? Очевидно, он не так сильно интересовал меня до этого. Так, что же тогда интересует сейчас?

К врачу в кабинет он зашёл сам. Я даже не удивился, когда оттуда выбежала покрасневшая медсестра, явно услышавшая о себе много «хорошего». Я прикрыл глаза, ожидая, когда приём закончится.

Прошло десять минут. За это время я купил кофе, поболтал со случайным прохожим, который выронил платок. Ничем не примечательный мужчина.

Ещё через пятнадцать минут я стал думать, что доктор вколол Шерлоку снотворное, чтобы тот перестал болтать. Но мои мысли не подтвердились. Холмс вышел из кабинета ровно в девять, мрачный и задумчивый. Назад мы естественно ехали молча.

В квартире нас ждал Джон и я почему-то вздохнул с облегчением, тихо шепнув мужчине о проблеме Шерлока. К слову, Холмс не обратил на нас внимание, молча хватая скрипку.

— Я удивлён, что ты смог заставить его посетить врача, — сказал Джон. Шерлок снова стал играть на скрипке. Ужасно играть.

Я лишь улыбнулся Ватсону и направился на выход. У Молли был сегодня выходной.

* * *

Дверь Молли открыла сразу, что очень удивило меня. Я покрепче сжал пакет с вином и тортом.

— Я надеюсь, что твой кот ушёл в загул, потому что он меня очень не любит, — начал с порога я, но тут же завис. Передо мной стоял Майкрофт. Не один Холмс, так другой. Ну Молли. — Я не вовремя?

— Да, — Майкрофт кивнул, пытаясь закрыть дверь, но я успел поставить ногу.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся я, проходя мимо мужчины. Молли вышла со стороны кухни.Она явно не ожидала меня видеть и выглядела подавленно.

— Привет, — сестра попыталась улыбнуться, забирая у меня пакет и обнимая. От неё пахло духами, что я подарил. — Почему ты не предупредил?

Я зло посмотрел на Майкрофта, который стоял прислонившись к стене. Всё таки он не нравился мне больше.

— Что с моим братом? — с усмешкой спросил он, пряча руки в карманы. — Что-то серьёзное?

— С Шерлоком что-то случилось? — тут же спросила Молли. Я посмотрел на неё и вздохнул, краем глаза замечая, как Майкрофт закатывает глаза.

— Собака укусила. Но сейчас всё хорошо, — тихо сказал я. Сестра прикусила губу, скрывая волнение, а Холмс лишь усмехнулся. Он так напоминал мне брата.

Неужели, он считает себя лучше Шерлока и ни капли не сомневался, что что-то подобное рано или поздно случится с его братом? Я вздохнул, думая, что мне стоит как-нибудь узнать Майкрофта получше. Например, когда он так перестанет бесить.

Я хотел было в наглую пройти на кухню, но заметил открытую бутылку вина. Ой, испортил свидание. Хмыкнув, я развернулся лицом к Майкрофту, который забыл поправить галстук.

— Надеюсь, у вас всё по обоюдному согласию, — улыбнулся я, направляясь на выход.

— Том! — Молли попыталась догнать меня, но я лишь быстро подмигнул ей, закрывая дверь.

* * *

— Не думал, что британское правительство ходит пешком, — съязвил я, когда Майкрофт догнал меня на середине пути. — Извини, что испортил ваше свидание.

— Это не свидание, — спокойно ответил Холмс, смотря на свой зонт.

— Но, тем не менее, вы целовались, — усмехнулся я. Майкрофт поджал губы, переводя взгляд на светофор. Загорелся красный и нам пришлось остановиться.

— Чем сейчас планирует заниматься Шерлок? — мужчина проигнорировал мои слова.

— Самоубийство жены учителя, — пожал плечами я. — Ты тоже помешан на расследованиях?

— Нет. Меня интересуют другие вещи. И ты знаешь какие, — Майкрофт остановился и как раз в этот момент к нам подъехала чёрная машина, которую я заметил ещё как только Холмс догнал меня.

— Я не собираюсь работать на британское правительство, — поджал губы я.

— Не зарекайся, — усмехнулся мужчина, подходя к машине. Он почти открыл дверь.

— Майкрофт, — резко позвал его я. Холмс остановился, но не повернулся. — Она не ваша игрушка.

Мужчина лишь усмехнулся, а я развернулся и пошёл дальше. Нет, Холмсы, свою сестру я вам не отдам.

* * *

Время для меня пролетело незаметно. В час я вернулся в квартиру, где Шерлок играл на скрипке. Не знаю, останавливался ли он, но Джона в комнате уже не было. Я вздохнул, понимая, что возможно они поссорились. Сейчас Холмс был очень агрессивен.

На столе я заметил небольшой листок, на котором был написан телефон Джона и его адрес. Шерлок все также стоял ко мне спиной, терроризируя мой слух своей игрой.

Погода снова не радовала. Снег с дождём. Хорошо, что начался он после того, как я зашёл. Выходить на улицу не хотелось. Мне нужен был горячий чай, интересная книга и, самое главное, тишина. Но, посмотрев на своего сожителя, я понял — не светит.

Я завис с чашкой в руках, разглядывая его рубашку. Она была так помята. Неужели он, следящий за всеми, не может проследить за собой? Хотя, судя по тому, что он запустил укус.

Шерлок резко прекратил играть, очевидно чувствуя мой взгляд. Он, не поворачиваясь, вернул скрипку на место. Именно в этот момент я почему-то подумал, что лучше бы он рассматривал мои рисунки. Кстати, только сейчас дошло, что в комнате снова был бардак. Вещи, которые я скинул вчера, так и валялись на полу.

Я поставил кружку на стол и подошёл к раковине. Холмс бросил на меня быстрый взгляд и сел в кресло. Ко мне спиной.

— Разомни мне плечи, — попросил он. Да, это звучало как просьба.

Я подошёл к нему, неуверенно касаясь его плеч. Он был напряжен, причём очень сильно. Мои первые движения были неуверенными, от чего Холмс, как мне показалось, напрягся. Хотя куда больше? Но потом я представил, что душу его за все страдания сестры.

Я стал сжимать плечи сильнее, большими пальцами рук касаясь шеи. На секунду мне показалось, будто я услышал тихий стон мужчины, но это же был Шерлок.

Рубашка стала мешать. Я молча встал напротив мужчины, расстегивая пару верхних пуговиц. Он смотрел на меня, будто решая, остановить или нет.

Я хмыкнул, снова становясь ему за спину и прикоснулся к его коже. Она была горячей, но я лишь нахмурился. Говорить Шерлоку об этом было бесполезно. Кроме того, я заметил множество почти заживших шрамов, которые, скорее всего, были по всей спине. Будто Холмса били плетью.

— Как проходит выходной твоей сестры? — Шерлок спросил расслабленно. Мне показалось, что вот-вот и он заснет.

— В компании твоего брата, — усмехнулся я, сжимая чуть сильнее. Мужчина улыбнулся, не веря мне.

— Он наверняка заходил к ней по работе, — Холмс слегка дернул плечами и рубашка плавно опустилась вниз. Я даже не заметил, как он расстегнул пуговицы. Зато догадки по поводу шрамов подтвердились.

— И он сам ослабил галстук до нельзя, просто так принёс бутылку её любимого вина и её губы опухли совсем не из-за поцелуев, — нажимая ещё сильнее ответил я. Шерлок повернулся ко мне. — Именно, Холмс. Ты упустил всё.

— Чушь, — мужчина снова развернулся, пытаясь расслабиться. Я усмехнулся.

— Тебе стоит поспать, — я отошел назад, смотря на все его шрамы. Скорее всего он был в плену, что для меня не было удивительно.

— А ты? — это наверно самый глупый вопрос, который я от него слышал. Улыбнувшись я встал напротив него, наклоняясь и ставят руки на подлокотники.

— Когда это тебя волновало, что буду делать я? — мне стало смешно. Улыбка сама появилась на лице.

И самое смешное, что мы как два идиота изучали зрачки друг друга, пытаясь убедиться, что это не проявление любви. Через пару секунд мужчина тоже улыбнулся.

— Если кто-то будет спрашивать, то я ушёл, — Шерлок встал, хватая рубашку, и направился в спальню.

— Рубашку нормально повесь, — крикнул ему я.


	8. Chapter 8

Убедившись, что Шерлок уснул, я пособирал всю грязную одежду. Слава богу, что на первом этаже было подобие прачечной.

После этого я провел чуть больше часа делая уборку. Это было очень странно, потому что недавно я убирал, но на кухне снова оказались пальцы в банке, много исписанных бумажек под креслом и за диваном. Кстати, там я нашёл несколько пустых гильз.

Где-то к шести вечера я решил что-то посмотреть по ноутбуку. Было странно, что у Шерлока не было телевизора. А почему бы не посмотреть «Симпсонов»?

Отыскав в сумке карандаш и ластик, я сел на диван, поджимая под себя ноги. Ноутбук я поставил на стул напротив себя и принялся рисовать.

— Ты бы свет включил, — Шерлок прошел мимо меня, нажимая выключатель. Комнату тут же наполнил ещё слабый свет.

— Ты поспал очень мало, — не отрываясь от рисунка, тихо заметил я. Холмс подошел к холодильнику и достал графин с гранатовым соком.

— Мне хватило, — буркнул он и громко хлопнул дверью холодильника. — Когда ты встретишься с Робом?

— Я, кстати, хотел спросить тебя, где он обычно тусуется, — я схватил ластик, стирая лишние линии.

— Тусуется, — тихо повторил мужчина, всем видом говоря, боже, какое ужасное слово. — Обычно он в парке, где вы встретились. Не думал, что у тебя будут с этим проблемы. Где мои вещи?

— Сушатся, — пожал плечами я. Холмс остановился напротив меня, заставляя поднять голову — Что?

— Я надеюсь, ты проверил содержимое всех карманов, — зло сказал он. Я молча ткнул на журнальный столик, возвращаясь к рисунку. Всякого хлама у Шерлока в карманах было предостаточно. — Надо же, даже нашёл секретные карманы.

— Чем планируешь заняться? — просто так поинтересовался я. Мужчина сел в кресло, рассматривая бумажки, которые я достал из кармана брюк. Надписи были на испанском.

— Планировал поговорить со свидетелем по делу одного банкира, — Холмс посмотрел на меня, откидывая записи на журнальный столик. — Но ты не оставил мне даже футболки.

— Ну, во-первых, уже поздно, — я вдохнул. Вдохновение пропало и рисовать пейзаж мне больше не хотелось. — Во-вторых, ты можешь взять мою. Ну, и если тебе так надо, можешь поговорить по телефону.

— Я разговариваю с такими людьми только в живую, — хватая плед с дивана и кутаясь в него, сказал Холмс.

— Такими? — спросил я, следя за мужчиной. Наверное, у него поднялась температура.

— Подозреваемые, — буркнул Холмс. — Есть сигарета?

— Не ты ли собирался бросить? — вздохнул я подходя к вешалке. — Морозит?

Шерлок молча выхватил у меня пачку сигарет и достал спички из внутреннего кармана моей же куртки. Я вздохнул, подходя к столу и доставая жаропонижающее. Мужчина закурил, становясь за моей спиной.

Я хмыкнул, протягивая ему таблетки и забирая сигарету именно в тот момент, когда он подносил её к губам. Смотря прямо ему в глаза, я сделал затяжку.

— Бросать только вместе с тобой, — Холмс слегка наклонил голову, а я нахмурился, не сразу понимая смысл его слов. Мужчина понял это и улыбнулся. Сигарета, которую он выхватил прямо у меня изо рта, тут же оказалась в пепельнице. — Дай чем-нибудь запить таблетку.

Я молча подошел к холодильнику и достал бутылку воды, протягивая Холмсу. И когда Шерлок запивал таблетку, при этом смотря на меня, я понял одну вещь. Мужчина — манипулятор не хуже меня.

— Станет хуже сразу же говори, — я вздохнул, возвращаясь к ноутбуку. Брат решил поинтересоваться, как мои дела. Я написал пару слов, мол все нормально. Вспомнил обо мне на третий день, надо же.

Шерлок сел рядом со мной и через секунду положил голову мне на колени. Я вздохнул, наблюдая, как он пишет кому-то смс. На испанском, который я, к сожалению, не знал.

Холмс усмехнулся, а я опустил руку ему на лоб. Он был тёплый. Я вздохнул, вспоминая какие продукты едят при его болезни. Жирная рыба, красные продукты, яблочный сок.

— Хочешь грейпфрут? — я выключил ноутбук, запуская руку в его волосы. Шерлока срочно нужно было заставить помыть голову.

— Никогда не пробовал, — Холмс завис на пару секунд. Он откинул телефон на диван и посмотрел на меня.

— Почему? Мне казалось, Майкрофт всегда привозил тебе свежие фрукты, — я усмехнулся, наблюдая как Шерлок слегка скривился, услышав имя брата. — У тебя аллергия на цитрусовые?

— Даже не задумывался об этом, — Холмс встал, все ещё кутаясь в плед и снова посмотрел на свои записи. — Скорее нет. Я же пил чай с лимоном.

Я молча встал и направился к холодильнику, слыша, как мужчина идёт за мной. Помыв фрукт, я принялся его нарезать на тарелку. Холмс молча сел напротив, внимательно следя за моими действиями, будто пытаясь запомнить. Я улыбнулся, ставя перед мужчиной тарелку. Он неуверенно взял дольку и принялся её крутить.

— Похоже на апельсин, — задумчиво сказал Шерлок. Он понюхал грейпфрут, прежде чем попробовать его. — Я думал, что он сладкий.

Мужчина запрокинул голову назад, облизывая губы, а я понял, что любуюсь его шеей. Че-ерт, она была идеальна. Я прям видел, как рисую его. Мне пришлось отвернуться, при мысли, что откровенно пялюсь на мужчину.

— Нравится? — хрипло спросил я. Холмс схватил вторую дольку и я понял — естественно нравится. Неожиданно пару капель сока, стекавшие по его рукам, попали на плед. Я закатил глаза, пытаясь говорить спокойно. — Учитывая, что за порядком теперь слежу я и за тобой тоже, то ты сейчас же идёшь принимать холодный душ, а я затирать плед.

— Холодный? — единственное, что спросил Шерлок, облизывая губы. Мужчина улыбнулся, смотря на свои руки.

— Холодный, — забирая у него плед, ответил я, ощущая себя енотом полоскуном. — Только недолго. И голову помой.

Холмс посмотрел на меня, а я лишь вздохнул, направляясь в сторону прачечной.

* * *

Когда я вернулся, Шерлока в квартире не было. Как не было одной из моих рубашек. Я прикрыл глаза. В принципе, а чего я ожидал?

Голова резко заболела и я решил, что лучше принять душ и идти спать. За окном естественно было темно.

На одной из полочек я заметил пустую бутылку шампуня. Появилась она тут недавно. О, так значит мистер «иду куда хочу и когда хочу», всё же помыл голову. И пошёл с мокрой головой. Зимой. С температурой. Ну отлично! Хотя, чего я переживаю? Он наверняка делает подобное не первый раз.

Я со злостью стянул с себя футболку, а затем и штаны, кидая на пол. Холодная вода не помогала расслабиться, а только наоборот, словно мелкие иголки, покалывала кожу.

Не выдержав, я вылез из кабинки, обматывая полотенцем бедра, и подобрал вещи. Хотелось убить Холмса. И горячего чая. Я вышел из спальни. На диване, как ни в чем не бывало, сидел Шерлок.

— Вода в ванной была холодной, когда я пришёл в его дом, — мужчина посмотрел на меня, будто я ждал, когда он скажет эти слова. Я молча подошел к нему, пробуя волосы. Холодные и влажные.

— В чей? — меня пугало моё спокойствие. Я потрогал его пальто, в котором он сидел. Тоже мокрое, так как на улице шёл сильный снег.

— Убитого банкира. Ты натолкнул меня на мысль, — начал быстро мужчина, перехватывая мои руки. Я тут же оттолкнул его. — Его положили мертвым туда. Это не самоубийство.

— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, — спокойно ответил я, направляясь в сторону спальни. Видеть его сегодня мне больше не хотелось.  
Редактировать часть


	9. Chapter 9

Заснул я не сразу, долго ворочаясь. Долбаный Холмс. Как я пропустил тот момент, когда стал за ним следить? Шерлок напоминал мне ребёнка, который сам не знал, что ему надо. Кстати, у меня ещё сильнее заболела голова, но было так лень вставать. Ну, плюс я не хотел видеть Холмса.

Когда я открыл глаза то не сразу понял, где я. Занавески были открыты и солнце слепило глаза. Я перевернулся на левый бок, кутаясь с головой, но вдруг резко приподнялся. На электронных часах красным светилось «HELL». Ад?

Я потянулся к телефону. Одиннадцать тридцать четыре. Я вернулся к часам и перевернул их. Холмс наверное перевернул их и забыл поставить обратно. Я вздохнул, падая обратно на кровать. Надо вставать.

Шерлок лежал на диване смотря в потолок, когда я вышел. Он даже не повернулся, явно замечая, что я подошёл к окну, раздвигая занавески после чего подошёл к столу, наливая себе воды.

— Неожиданно понял, что возможно обязан извиниться, — через пару минут сказал он, так и не делая никаких движений. Я поставил обратно стакан с водой. Пару капель попали на стол.

— За что же, интересно? — я скрестил руки на груди, прислонясь к стене.

— За всё, что сделал. — Прозвучало больше как вопрос. Холмс сел, смотря на меня.

— Так, почему же тогда ты извиняешься только передо мной? — мне стало смешно, но я сдерживался

Совесть то у него была, а может посоветовал Джон, но вот только за что он просил прощения Холмс не знал.

— Не язви! — мужчина подскочил и стал напротив меня. — Принимаешь мои извинения или нет?

Я молча дотронулся до его лба. У Шерлока опять была температура.

— Нет, — резко ответил я. Холмс усмехнулся и, не отрывая взгляда от меня, достал револьвер и которого он сделал пару выстрелов в стену, не прекращая на меня смотреть. Я вздохнул, обходя мужчину. — Хорошо, что у нас нет соседей через стенку. И снизу.

— Их поэтому и нет, — как между прочим сказал Холмс, садясь обратно на диван. Я прикусил губу, резко направляясь в спальню. Шерлок последовал за мной. — Так, могу ли я узнать в чем виновен?

— Я думал, что ты, о великий гений, сам додумаешься. Не думал, что у тебя будут проблемы с этим, — усмехнулся я. Холмс же не сдерживал улыбку.

— Мне стоит извиниться за то, что произошло в первый день нашего знакомства? Или же…

— Просто замолчи, — я выдохнул, понимая, насколько всё запущено. — Я как дурак пытался тебе помочь и что из этого вышло? Ты с температурой поперся на улицу. Зимой. С мокрыми волосами. Фиг пойми куда.

— Ты хочешь, чтоб я предупреждал тебя куда иду? — Холмс внимательно следил за тем, как я переодевался. В него тут же полетела футболка.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты помимо злодеев ещё и за здоровьем следил. Температура это тебе не обычный насморк. А у тебя в добавок к ней последствия от укуса. Который ты тоже запустил! — вот теперь я не сдержался.

— Ну, ты сам вызвался мне помочь, — Шерлок протянул мне футболку обратно. — И я благодарен тебе. Мне действительно лучше.

— Врешь, — я подошёл к нему и заглянул в глаза, чтобы увидеть в них хоть немного раскаяния. Я полез в рюкзак за таблетками. — Тебя ведь снова морозит.

— Ты пойдёшь сегодня к Молли? — он наклонил голову на бок, а потом решил изучить состав таблеток. Он явно не ждал ответа. То ли потому что это было утверждение, то ли потому что ему резко стало не интересно.

Мужчина вышел из комнаты, что-то бурча себе под нос. Я вздохнул, надевая джинсы. Только сейчас до меня дошло, что сегодня двадцать первое декабря и скоро Рождество. Из-за Шерлока и переезда это вылетело из головы.

Молли сегодня точно была на работе. Я стал перед зеркалом, застегивая пуговицы. Это Рождество я планировал провести с сестрой. Интересно, как Холмс проведёт этот праздник? Поедет ли он с братом к родителям? Я улыбнулся своим мыслям и схватил рюкзак.

* * *

Лондон был прекрасен. Его так красиво украсили к празднику. Я улыбнулся, выходя из такси. Да и погода сегодня была отличная.

Когда зашёл в лабораторию Молли я не обнаружил. Зато там была блондинка с короткими волосами. Я застыл, не решаясь спросить о сестре. Но когда девушка повернулась.

— Том? — это была моя сестра. Молли Хупер, которая выглядела просто шикарно с короткими светлыми волосами.

— Я ослеп от твоей красоты, — опуская руки ответил я. Это невероятно — видеть её такой. — С чего такие перемены?

Молли улыбнулась, подходя ко мне, и поцеловала. Она аккуратно заправила прядь волос за ухо и смущенно опустила глаза.

— Я хотела поговорить с тобой… Скоро Рождество, — девушка замолчала.

— И? — я улыбнулся, любуясь сестрой.

— Майкрофт предложил нам с тобой провести Рождество в кругу его семьи, — быстро сказала Молли. Я прикрыл глаза. — За городом.

— И ты согласилась, — закончил за неё я. — И я…

Я открыл рот, застывая на месте. На краю стола лежала книга Данте «Ад». Тряхнув головой, я перевёл взгляд на сестру.

— Том, я могу отказаться, если ты хочешь, — тут же начала девушка, а я подумал, что буду эгоистом, если заставлю сделать её это. А ещё я был слишком взволнован такими «знаками».

— Не стоит. Рад, что у тебя наконец всё хорошо, — я обнял Молли. — Но думаю, что буду лишним. В конце концов, мы с тобой сможем потом отпраздновать вдвоём. Я уже посмотрел, что ты уходишь в отпуск.

— Том, — сестра покрепче обняла меня. Я снова уловил запах духов, которые ей подарил. — Кстати, Майкрофту понравились духи.

— Как вообще ты стала с ним встречаться? — я посмотрел на потолок. Он был идеально белый.

— Когда Шерлок инсценировал свою смерть и скрывался, Майкрофт пришёл ко мне незадолго до его появления. Пришёл предупредить об этом. Ты же знаешь, что я тогда пыталась встречаться с Адамом, а Холмс старший пришёл очень не вовремя и своими ненужными наблюдениями испугал моего «парня», — я улыбнулся, когда сестра выделила слово наблюдения, при этом морщась. — Потом вернулся Шерлок и всё вроде стало на свои места, но… О моем дне рождении вспомнили только вы с Майкрофтом. Я до последнего не поддавалась его ухаживаниям. А потом я подумала — а почему бы и нет?

— Я надеюсь, ты когда-нибудь расскажешь мне об его ухаживаниях больше. Кстати, зачем Шерлок прятался? — Молли отошла от меня и серьёзно посмотрела мне в глаза. Я выровнялся, понимая, что это будет наш секрет.

— Он «убирал» всё, что касалось Джима Мориарти после его смерти, — тихо сказала девушка. Я застыл, так как этот человек мне был абсолютно знаком. Именно после этих слов в лабораторию зашёл Грегори, который застыл на месте, смотря на «новую» Молли.

— Я пожалуй пойду, — тут же решил я. Надо было много чего обдумать.

* * *

На середине пути к Бейкер Стрит я остановился чтобы завязать шнурки. Всю дорогу в голове крутилось лишь одно слово — «АД». Я поднял голову и посмотрел на афиши кинотеатра. Премьера фильма «Зелёный Ад».

В кармане зазвонил телефон.Я, все ещё смотря на афишу, достал мобильник и ответил. Звонил Майкрофт.

— Думаю, тебе будет интересно, — начал он.

— И тебе доброе утро, — я решил сесть на лавочку, запрокидываю голову назад.

— Оно не доброе. По крайней мере для нас с тобой. Две новости, — Холмс сделал паузу, будто что-то пил. — И они обе плохие. Первая — убит оценщик искусства Джим Дэвис.

— С такой новостью тебе лучше к Шерлоку, — хмыкнул я. Мне не о чем это имя не говорило.

— Не думаю, что ему следует знать. Пока что. — Майкрофт тоже хмыкнул. — В его теле нашли золотую пулю с алмазом внутри. Алмаз из королевской короны, которую возили на реставрацию к твоему брату. Смекаешь?

— И какая вторая новость? — хрипло спросил я.

— Я не расскажу Шерлоку про твою связь с Мориарти если ты будешь мне помогать, — я даже через телефон ощущал его улыбку.

— Делай что хочешь, — выдохнул я. Так себе угроза. — Он давно мёртв.

— А разве я не уточнил, что возле трупа нашли телефон с видео? — наигранно удивился мужчина. — Ну как знаешь.

Холмс отключился, а мне тут же пришло видео. Я заблокировал телефон, не желая смотреть. Точнее боясь. Но любопытство взяло верх. На видео был Мориарти. Он стоял в деловом костюме на фоне Биг Бена.

"Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что встретимся, когда вокруг будет ад. Неужели ты думаешь, что можешь спрятаться от меня, Том? Милый, не думай, что я забыл о наших делах. Часики тикают, Том Рид"


	10. Chapter 10

Когда я вернулся, Шерлока не было. К лучшему. Я вздохнул, прямо в одежде падая на диван и прикрыл глаза. Этого же не могло быть. Джим не мог быть жив.

Голова не просто болела. Будто в неё попала та самая пуля с тела искусствоведа с алмазом внутри. Я поднял руки, рассматривая их. Сухие. Я усмехнулся, но тут же вздрогнул. Сначала на левой потом на правой появились две красные точки. За мной следил снайпер.

— О, ты пришёл, — Шерлок зашёл в комнату, расстегивая пальто. Точки тут же пропали. — У меня есть кое-что очень интересное…

То ли, чтобы затянуть интригу, то ли так совпало… Холмс стал пить из-под крана, о чем-то задумавшись. Я нервно хмыкнул.

— Кое-что интересное по делу жены учителя, — мужчина вытер подбородок, а облегчённо вздохнул.

— Мне уже не интересно, — резко ответил я, но чтобы Шерлок ничего не заподозрил, я тут же добавил — Избавь меня от подробностей.

Холмс встал напротив меня, а я присел, расстегивая пальто. Мужчина хмыкнул и быстро подошёл к окну, резким движением задергивая шторы. Я облегчённо вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Надеюсь, что Шерлока Джим не тронет.

— Скажи честно, — мужчина не повернулся ко мне, опуская голову. — Я нравлюсь тебе? Твои зрачки слегка расширены.

— У близоруких людей всегда расширены зрачки, Шерлок, — спокойно ответил я, не открывая глаз. Холмс сел рядом. Неужели он не знал об этом?

— Как дела у Молли? — даже с закрытыми глазами я ощущал его взгляд на себе. Я усмехнулся.

— Уже видел, да? — я посмотрел на Шерлока. Он слегка улыбнулся, всё ещё смотря на меня. — Холмс, да не люблю я тебя. Не люблю.

— Просто это странно, что ты… — начал мужчина, я вздохнул смотря на свои руки. — Так, как дела у Молли?

— Хорошо. Едет с вами на Рождество, — я встал, снимая пальто. Шерлок удивился.

— Куда? С нами?

— К вашим родителям, — я усмехнулся, поправляя футболку. — Или я чего-то не знаю?

— Я не езжу к родителям на праздники. И Майкрофт тоже. Она врёт, — мужчина встал, хватая скрипку.

— Нет, Холмс. Она никогда мне не врёт, — резко ответил я. — И давай не говорить на эту тему. У меня болит голова.

— Из-за перемены климата или же… — Шерлок опустил смычок. Боже, как же всё раздражает. Как раздражаешь ты меня, Холмс.

— Или же, — буркнул я, ощущая сильную боль в висках. — Делал укол?

Шерлок резко стал играть на скрипке. Я со злостью ударил кулаком в дверь и скрылся в спальне. Повезло с соседом. Что ещё скажешь?

* * *

Голова не прошла даже к вечеру. Из квартиры я выходить не хотел, а таблетки закончились. Вот уже два часа я просто ворочался на кровати, пытаясь хотя-бы немного поспать.

Телефон на тумбочке завибрировал и я тут же схватил его. Смс. Я вздохнул, читая содержимое.

Я дал тебе свой номер. Думал, ты позвонишь. Д.М

Я откинул телефон. Чья-то шутка. Чья-то злая шутка. Майкрофта, например. Я усмехнулся своим мыслям и натянул одеяло почти до носа. Явно не мой день. Я повернулся на бок, слыша как кто-то входит. Шерлок. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет Шерлок.

Матрас прогнулся от тяжести чужого тела. Я слегка напрягся, так как больше никаких звуков не последовало. Лишь тихий вздох.

— Снял обувь? — хрипло спросил я, опасаясь повернуться. Мой «гость» тяжело выдохнул, после чего послышался звук падающих туфель. Он. Это был Холмс.

— Всё ещё болит голова? — спросил мужчина. Я решил лечь на спину и посмотрел в потолок.

— Чертовски, — тихо ответил я, прикрывая глаза.

— Я всё ещё хочу знать, почему нет рисунка за четырнадцатое декабря? — Шерлок посмотрел на меня  
Он был уверен, что я расскажу ему.

— Я оставил его в Париже, — я пару раз моргнул и потер переносицу. Странно, но боль стала проходить.

— Тогда, что на нем изображено? — не унимался Холмс. Я вздохнул, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. — Я не отстану.

— Это портрет одного моего знакомого.

Одного знакомого психа и опасного преступника — Джима Мориарти. Я поджал губы, смотря на мужчину. Интересно, что будет, если рассказать ему всё сейчас? Именно в этот момент Холмс попытался скрыть от меня кашель.

— Знаешь, только что понял, почему ты такой, — я присел, смотря на мужчину. — Такой безразличный к своему здоровью.

— Да, и почему же? — Шерлок тоже попытался сесть, но я резко вернул его обратно в лежачее положение.

— Майкрофт, Джон, Молли да даже Хадсон. Все они следили за тобой. А ты представь, что их в один момент не будет рядом, — я всё ещё держал руку на его левом плече.

— Но есть ты, — снова сдерживая кашель, ответил Холмс. Я зло посмотрел на него. Наглый.

— Я не твой личный доктор, — пока спокойно ответил я. — И я тоже рано или поздно уеду. Думаешь, следующий твой сожитель будет следить за тобой? Бешенство и грипп. Два в одном, Шерлок.

— Предлагаешь мне лечь в больницу? — возмущенно спросил он. Я хохотнул.

— Для начала, я предлагаю сделать укол. — Холмс тут же дернулся, но не перестал смотреть на меня.

— Том, — прозвучало слишком тихо. Неужели, великий Шерлок Холмс боится?

— Ну, ты же не хочешь умереть, — начал я. И, заметив, как он хочет что-то сказать, добавил — И не язви.

* * *

— О боже, Джон, — Шерлок подпрыгнул на диване, когда Ватсон вошел. — Где ты был пару секунд назад?

— Поднимался к тебе, — спокойно ответил мужчина, проходя в квартиру. А я не сдержал смеха. Шерлок зло посмотрел на меня, держась за левый бок. — А что случилось?

— Теперь ты и только ты делаешь мне уколы, — мужчина запустил в меня подушку, заставляя успокоится, но я все ещё пытался сдержать остатки смеха.

— Мэри, — неожиданно радостно вскрикнул мужчина и я перевел взгляд на блондинку, которая зашла вслед за Джоном. — Том, это Мэри Ватсон.

— Очень приятно, — улыбнулся я, поднимаясь и поправляя рубашку.

— Шерлок много рассказывал о тебе, — улыбнулась она. Женщина была хорошо одета, со вкусом. Ей шёл темно зелёный.

— И почему я не удивлён? — вздохнул Джон. Он прошёл на кухню, а я только сейчас заметил в его руках пакеты.

— Жаловался? — смотря на мужчину с улыбкой спросил я.

— Да, — Мэри улыбнулась в ответ.

— У вас приятная улыбка, — я решил сделать собеседнице комплимент.

— Не флиртуй с моей женой, мистер, — Джон встал между нами. Улыбка Мэри стала ещё шире. Она обняла мужа.

— Я люблю только тебя, Джон. Хотя нет, — женщина перевела взгляд на Холмса. — Шерлока я тоже люблю.

— Ну кто бы сомневался, — буркнул Джон, целуя Мэри в щеку. — Том, я принес лекарства для Шерлока.

— Там есть вакцины? — не дав мне сказать,спросил Холмс. Я хохотнул, прикусывая губу.

— Три, — кивнул Джон. — И я смогу сделать тебе только одну из них. Так как в назначенные доктором дни я занят.

— Ну, ты ещё можешь попросить Молли, — опуская руку Шерлоку на плечо, улыбнулся я.

— Ну уж нет, — мужчина закатил глаза и дернул плечом. Мэри улыбнулась, смотря на нас. Я смущенно опустил глаза, когда она посмотрела на меня. Надо бы ей намекнуть, что мне не нравится Холмс. — Телефон, Том.

Я кивнул, направляясь в спальню. Телефон буквально разрывался. Я схватил мобильник, прикрывая дверь.

— Ну почему ты мне не звонишь? — Я не поверил своим ушам. — Я устал ждать. Тебе стоит выглянуть в окно.

Я дрожащими руками отодвинул шторы и быстро посмотрел вниз. Внизу, пока ещё спиной ко мне, стоял мужчина в капюшоне, прижимая трубку к правому уху.

— Повернись ко мне, — прошептал я, но в ответ услышал тихий смех, который никто не смог бы подделать. Но я всё ещё надеялся. Все ещё.

— Заставь меня, милый, — отключаясь, сказал мужчина. И эти движения, этот голос, это «милый». Я откинул телефон на кровать и схватил куртку, которая выглядывала из шкафа. Надо было срочно бежать вниз.

Забыв про Шерлока, наплевав на удивленные взгляды, я прошёл к лестнице, быстро спускаясь. Холмс естественно поспешил за мной, но я успел захлопнуть перед ним дверь.

Дрожащими руками я провернул ключ в замке, после чего он выпал у меня из рук. Что я творю? А вдруг это ловушка? Я выдохнул и развернулся, тут же врезаясь в кого-то.


	11. Chapter 11

— Ну и куда это ты собрался? — я поднял глаза, встречаясь с безразличным, полным холода, взглядом Майкрофта.

— Твои шутки тупые, — я выдохнул, думая, что звонок подстроил именно он. А кому ещё? Шерлок ведь не знает. Холмс закатил глаза, перекладывая зонт с левой руки в правую.

— Он жив. Я проверял, — натянуто улыбнулся мужчина. — Будь добр, дай ключ.

Я завис, удивленно смотря на него. Да как? Как он мог выжить. Я лично видел фото его трупа!

— Ключ, — зло сказал Холмс. Я прикрыл глаза, отдавая мужчине связку. Он оттолкнул меня и принялся открывать дверь. Также молча он вошёл, постукивая зонтом, а я быстро осмотрел улицу. Никого.

— Рад видеть тебя Джон, — донеслось сверху. Я неуверенно развернулся и быстро зашёл в дом, прикрывая дверь.

— Нам без тебя было намного веселее, — буркнул Шерлок. Я вырвал у него свой телефон, который он пытался включить. Наверное, я слишком хорошо его «приложил» об кровать.

— Я пришёл, чтобы лично пригласить Тома к нам на Рождество, — Майкрофт спрятал руки в карманы, смотря при этом на Шерлока. Он же внимательно смотрел на меня. Я закатил глаза. Боже, как же меня сейчас всё раздражало.

— Предпочту компанию Шерлока, — буркнул я, подходя к окну, боковым зрением замечая улыбку Мэри, которая сидела на кресле.

— А кто сказал, что он не едет? — усмехнулся Майкрофт. Я повернулся к нему. Джон вздохнул, опуская руки на колени. Наверное, он знал, что дальше последует ссора.

— Мило, — Шерлок встал, подходя к брату. Я вздохнул. Бесило всё.

— Мило? — удивился тот. У них наверняка были свои секреты по этому поводу. Но мне не было интересно. Я просто хотел уйти.

— Мило, что у вас с Томом появились секреты, — натянуто улыбнулся Шерлок.

— Мы наверное пойдём, — Джон встал, взглядом намекая Мэри, что они мешают. Я хохотнул.

— Спасибо, что зашли, — улыбнулся я. Джон пожал мне руку и посмотрел сначала на Майкрофта потом на Шерлока. Мэри обняла меня, потом улыбнулась Холмсу младшему, опустив руку ему на плечо. Он улыбнулся в ответ. Майкрофт как обычно закатил глаза.

— Ну и что это всё значит? — Шерлок не смотрел на меня и я подумал — вот он, идеальный момент свалить. Но язык за зубами я держать не мог. Да и потом, меня эта тема задела.

— Это доказывает, что ты знаешь не всё, — потирая виски, ответил я. — Я не обязан тебе докладывать, что, где и когда собираюсь делать.

— Вообще-то, ты мой… — Холмс запнулся, осознавая, насколько тупо это прозвучало. Он стал напротив меня.

— Я чего-то не знаю? — улыбнулся Майкрофт. Ему явно было весело.

— Я просто твой сосед, Шерлок. Мы даже не друзья, — зло ответил я игнорируя Холмса старшего. — Я не принадлежу тебе.

— Послушал бы ваши семейные разборки, да времени нет. Отказ не принимается. Особенно от тебя, — Майкрофт встал между нами. — Если ты не хочешь обидеть Молли.

Я почувствовал фальшь в словах старшего Холмса. Всё это было попыткой обезопасить нас с Шерлоком.

— О, так ты встречаешься с ней, — поджал губы Холмс младший. — Я ожидал от тебя больше.

Мне на секунду показалось, что я услышал скрип зубов Майкрофта. Шерлок усмехнулся, а я прикрыл глаза. Портить настроение, хотя куда больше, я не хотел.

— Как же вы достали, — начал я. Шерлок снова усмехнулся. Переводя взгляд на меня.

— Да. Спокойной ночи, Том, — перекривил меня он. О, похоже его бесила моя попытка выхода из любой проблемы. Проблемы, связанной с ним.

— Именно, — кидая в него таблетки от кашля, которые принёс Джон, ответил я. Майкрофт нахмурился, провожая меня взглядом.

* * *

Оказавшись в одиночестве, я тут же бросился к окну. Естественно, никого уже не было. Я прикрыл глаза. Не мог же Мориарти вернутся только ради меня. Да и к тому же, он ненавидел Шерлока. Джим не убьёт меня, но…

В голове стали крутиться версии, зачем я ему нужен. Увы, все они были не самыми приятными. Да и потом, причём тут мой брат? Я слишком хорошо знал Карла, чтоб утверждать, будто тот способен на убийство. Слишком труслив. Хотя, вдруг я ошибался?

Я ударил кулаком по подоконнику, смотря на здание напротив. На моей груди тут же появилась красная точка. Двадцать четыре на семь, Мориарти?

Я попытался включить телефон, прислушиваясь к ругани братьев. Они обсуждали ссору Шерлока с отцом. Я хмыкнул. Вовремя же я ушёл.

Телефон включился на третий раз. И почти сразу мне пришло смс. Фото Джима на фоне нашего с Шерлоком дома.

Папочка спешит к тебе, милый. В короне не так много рубинов.

Я прикрыл глаза, осознавая, что он убьёт ещё как минимум двоих. Двоих искусствоведов. Голова снова заболела и я серьёзно задумался над визитом к врачу.

— Так всё же, — Шерлок оказался рядом так неожиданно. Я вздрогнул, переводя на него взгляд. А потом хмыкнул, удаляя все сообщения. Естественно, Холмс заметил это, выхватывая телефон. Не успел.

— Послушай, я подозреваю, что Майкрофт использует мою сестру, — я задернул шторы, переводя взгляд на мужчину. Он оторвался от моего телефона. Хотелось ли мне убить Холмса? Безумно. А ещё мне хотелось верить, что мои подозрения напрасны.

— Это даже ёжику понятно, — даже в темноте я ощущал его усмешку. — Только вот зачем?

Он стал что-то искать в моем телефоне. Свет экрана осветил его лицо. Он тихо повторял все контакты, которые были в телефоне, при этом добавляя: «ну естественно», «куда без этого».

Я вздохнул, падая на кровать. Может, плюнуть на всё и вернуться в Париж? Я уже скучал по свежим багетом и горячему шоколаду. Каждое утро наша домработница Джу начинала именно с этого.

— Это ведь не его номер, — Шерлок лег рядом со мной, но телефон давать в руки не спешил.

— Чей? — я вздохнул, опуская голову ему на плечо, так как это было единственное удобное положение. Мужчина ткнул в экран.

— Слушай, это его номер. По крайней мере, Майкрофт звонил мне с него, — я прикрыл глаза, ощущая победную улыбку мужчины.

— Так это таки был он, — Холмс отложил телефон на тумбочку, блокируя его и окончательно погружая комнату в темноту.

— У тебя были сомнения? — спросил я, засыпая и не слушая, что говорит Шерлок.

* * *

— Мне кажется, или я нашёл для тебя новый наркотик, — улыбнулся я, прислонясь к проходу в кухню. На часах было шесть утра. Не знаю, почему я так рано встал. — Смотри не подцепи ещё и аллергию.

— Не подцеплю, — буркнул Холмс, кидая шкурку от грейпфрута в раковину. Он вытер лицо рукавом белой рубашки и снова взял в руки мой телефон. Я выровнялся. Мужчина перевёл взгляд на меня. — Что?

— Обязательно расскажу твоим родителям, что ты свинья, — буркнул я, забирая телефон. На нем был пароль. — Какого черта?

— Так ты едешь? — проигнорировал меня мужчина. — Не вижу в этом смысла.

— Какого черта, Холмс! — я развернул свой телефон к нему.

— Те-же цифры, что у тебя на пояснице, — хватая ещё одну дольку, ответил Шерлок. Ну да, не заметить мое тату в виде штрих кода очень сложно, когда я хожу перед ним без футболки.

— Ты хоть знаешь, для чего они? — вздохнул я.

— Просвятишь? — вставая напротив меня спросил он.

— Кое в чем другом, — зло ответил я, до конца расстегивая пуговицы на его рубашке. — Белые вещи очень тяжело отстирать. А это твоя единственная рубашка. Чужие вещи брать без разрешения нельзя. Особенно мои. Следишь за другими — следи и за собой.

— Всё сказал? — спросил мужчина. Я кивнул и он тут же кинул в меня рубашку.

— О нет, Шерлок, — я вернул её обратно Холмсу. — Сам. Я не твоя домработница.

Мужчина зло посмотрел на меня и именно в этот момент мне пришли две смс. Одна была от Майкрофта. А вторая от Джима, и в это было небольшое видео. Я поджал губы и быстро осмотрел комнату. Наушники лежали на каминной полке.

— Они не работают, — Шерлок прошёл мимо меня, пытаясь заглянуть в телефон, но я успел заблокировать экран.

— Любопытному на днях прищемили нос в дверях, — ответил я, замечая, как мужчина морщится. — И что ты с ними сделал?

— Завязывал в узел для эксперимента и выяснил, — увлеченно начал Шерлок, хватая наушники и собираясь показать, как всё происходило.

— О, избавь меня от подробностей, — успел сказать я, прежде он начал «удивительный» рассказ.

Он закатил глаза, хватая скрипку, а я решил прочесть смс от Майкрофта. Он собирался заехать за нами завтра после обеда.

Холмс стал играть и я решил открыть видео, понимая, что оно без звука. На нем была Молли со старой прической. Я не совсем понимал, чья спальня была на видео, но сестру явно снимала скрытая камера.

В руках у Хупер был пистолет, а на полу лежала женщина. И она была мертва. Я поднял глаза, встречаясь со взглядом Шерлока. Я уже был в комнате с видео. Это была та самая спальня в которой мы были с Холмсом, когда расследовали самоубийство. Телефон выпал из рук.


	12. Chapter 12

Я посмотрел на телефон, который лежал на полу и не подавал «признаков жизни». Шерлок спрятал скрипку и подошёл ко мне, что-то говоря, но я не слушал. Молли убила женщину. Я не мог в это поверить.

Холодная вода, стекавшая с моих волос, заставила прийти в чувства. Я перевёл взгляд на Холмса, который держал в этот момент стакан.

— Где листик с тремя преступлениями, которые ты предлагал мне недавно? — я спокойно вытер лицо руками. Мужчина поджал губы и поставил стакан на каминную полку. Рядом с тем самым листом.

Он молча отошёл в сторону, изучая мои действия. Неужели он знал? Я взял в руки лист и тут же скомкал его. Холмс знал, что я выберу именно это преступление, так как мне было все равно на тот момент и я не заметил, что остальные две фамилии — набор букв.

— Нашёл что-то интересное? — Холмс подошёл ко мне, все ещё изучая взглядом, а я пожалел, что приехал сюда. Опять. И решил не говорить ему ничего. — Я же все равно узнаю.

— Тогда тебе придётся долго идти к этому, — вздохнул я. Поговорить с Молли? Не хотелось портить ей настроение перед праздниками. Но и тратить время тоже не хотелось, потому что это смс пришло от Джима. Он не стал бы мне присылать подобное просто так. — Так, когда ты будешь стирать рубашку?

— - Восхитительно, — Холмс зло посмотрел на меня. — У меня под носом тайна, которую я не могу разгадать!

— Ничем помочь не могу, — натянуто улыбнулся я, поднимая телефон. Экран треснул, но сам мобильник заработал. Я выдохнул. — Всего знать невозможно.

Я скрылся в спальне, хлопая дверью, а Шерлок стал играть. Играть просто ужасно. Я упал на кровать, укрываясь с головой.

Неужели, Холмс действительно не знал, что убийца моя сестра. Хотя на видео она просто держала пистолет в руках. Это натолкнуло меня на мысль, что она возможно не убивала. Тогда появился другой вопрос — знал ли Майкрофт?

Телефон завибрировал, оповещая об смс. Я откинул подушку, хватая мобильник. Это был Джим.

Уже купил подарки его родителям? В гости не ездят с пустыми руками.

Чёрт! Неужели, он знает обо мне даже это. Я схватил подушку и несколько раз ударил её.Джеймс Мориарти не человек. Он паук. Паук в центре сети. Криминальной сети с тысячью нитей, и он в точности знает, как дергать за каждую из них. Я был одной из его оборванных нитей, забыть которую он не смог.

Через пару минут мне пришло ещё одно сообщение от него.

Я вижу, как ты переживаешь за Молли. Я вселил в тебя это подозрение. Такое ноющее чувство. Чтобы противостоять ему, нужно быть сильным. Ты не можешь убить идею, так ведь? Если она уже закралась, то никак. Проблема лишь в том, насколько это правда. Увидимся сегодня в семь милый. За тобой заедут. У папочки появились важные дела, касающиеся твоего нового «друга».

Что? Встреча сегодня? Он серьёзно собирается снова играть с Шерлоком?

* * *

В девять Шерлок всё же прекратил играть. Точнее, если бы я вышел раньше, то заметил бы что-то, наподобие диктофона, который судя по всему сел и не издавал ужасных звуков скрипки.

Естественно, мужчины нигде не было. Я вздохнул, подходя к столу для поиска таблеток от головной боли. После встречи с Джимом запишусь к врачу. Если выживу.

Я усмехнулся своим мыслям, глотая белую таблетку. Было ли мне страшно? Да, но одновременно и интересно. Я сам не понимал, что чувствовал.

Задумавшись, я не заметил, как кто-то подошёл сзади. По тяжелому дыханию я понял — Шерлок. Он попытался втянуть сопли.

— Не делай так больше, — я развернулся, встречаясь с его уставшим взглядом. Интересно, сколько он уже не спал. — Ты не представляешь, к каким болезням это может привести.

— Я знаю, — поджал губы он. Я вздохнул. Ну естественно! Он же знает всё. Ну почти всё. Я посмотрел на его руки. Они были мокрыми и от него пахло порошком.

— Неужели, ты сам постирал рубашку? — усмехнулся я, смотря на его халат, который был мокрым. Наверное, ему пришлось попсиховать.

— Ты не глуп, так зачем спрашивать такие очевидные вещи? — Шерлок всё ещё злился. Я усмехнулся, переводя взгляд на окно. Вышло солнце. — Встреча с кем-то?

— Собираюсь за подарками, — я застегнул пару верхних пуговиц на своей темно зелёной рубашке. Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Что ещё сегодня собираешься сделать? — спросил он со злостью, выделяя слово «ещё».

— Свидание, — ляпнул я. Шерлок оживился.

— Как её зовут? Или это он? — мужчина прошёл в спальню скидывая халат и доставая фиолетовую рубашку. О, так он идёт со мной. — Как давно вы знакомы, потому что это странно, что не имея знакомых в Лондоне, ты…

Мужчина встал напротив меня, пытаясь застегнуть пуговицы, но его руки так тряслись, что я решил ему помочь. Холмс на пару секунд заткнулся.

— Странно, что ты… — я застегнул предпоследнюю пуговицу и приставил ладонь к его рту.

— Не хочу слушать, Холмс. Это моя личная жизнь, — я усмехнулся, смотря на его шею. Нарисую. Обязательно. — А будешь лезть с советами, я тебя укушу.

Последнюю фразу я прошептал, ему на ухо, наблюдая, как мужчина напрягся. Захотелось засмеяться, но мне не удалось из-за Миссис Хадсон.

— Мальчики, простите, что мешаю, — с улыбкой сказала она. Шерлок буквально отскочил от меня.

— Вы не мешаете, — нахмурился мужчина, окидывая взглядом комнату. Искал пальто.

— Я хотела лишь узнать, будете ли вы уезжать на Рождество, — женщина улыбнулась, а я заметил блеск в её глазах.

— Да, — ответил Шерлок. Вау. — Мы едем к родителям и если это всё, то прошу прощения мы спешим. Холмс схватил меня за руку и потянул на выход. Я еле успел схватить пальто.

* * *

Бесполезное, ненужное, неинтересное. Именно так Шерлок реагировал на все то, что я предлагал ему в качестве подарка. Мы уже около часа бродили по торговому центру и так ничего и не выбрали. Я вздохнул. Холмс держался из последних сил и я не понимал, почему он не остался и не лег спать.

— Хорошо, тогда зачем мы сюда пришли? — буркнул я. Шерлок усмехнулся, останавливаясь возле колонны, украшенной к празднику в красные цветы.

— Зачем мы едем к моим родителям? — поправляя воротник, спросил он. Я тоже остановился.

— Так. Твоя мама любит разводить цветы? — я посмотрел на цветочный магазин напротив.

— Она не любит следить за ними. Ненужное, — буркнул мужчина. — Она любит всякие картины.

— Ну, нарисовать я уже не успею что-то нормальное, — я перевёл взгляд на антикварный магазин. — Брошь?

— Если только в виде короны и с жемчугом, — Холмс смотрел на мебельный магазин.

— Как вон та с витрины? — улыбнулся я. Он с интересом посмотрел туда.

— Именно, — улыбнулся он в ответ.

* * *

В пять мы вернулись домой. Шерлок буквально засыпал, поэтому я заставил его прилечь. Столько бурчания я никогда ещё не слышал.

Мы все же купили ту брошь для его мамы. Отцу он решил купить какой-то нож, уверяя, что ему понравиться. Я вздохнул, скидывая пальто. Есть хотелось безумно. Я решил нажарить картошки с мясом. Мама часто готовила её, когда я был маленьким.

Провозившись с готовкой, я забыл про визит Джима и вспомнил только когда случайно посмотрел на часы. Волнение накрыло так внезапно. Руки вспотели и я даже решил выпить немного, но потом передумал.

Ровно в семь к дому подъехал чёрный джип. Я вздрогнул, замечая как из него выходит довольно высокий и мускулистый мужчина. Он посмотрел вверх, встречаясь со мной взглядом и улыбнулся.

Я заглянул в спальню, проверяя действительно ли Шерлок спит. Мне понадобилось пару минут, так как он ворочался. Схватив пальто, я быстро направился вниз.

* * *

Кроме водителя в машине никого не было. Я даже вздохнул с облегчением. Всё таки, видеть Джима живым это… Это по крайней мере было странно. И волнующе.

Меня привезли к дорогой гостинице. Я поднял глаза. Семнадцать этажей. Здание выглядело просто шикарно. Его также украсили к празднику как внутри, так и снаружи.

Из людей на первом этаже был лишь один из охранников, который проводил меня к лифту и нажал на кнопку «17».

Отсутствие людей пугало ещё больше, но я старался не подавать виду. От Джима можно было ожидать чего угодно.

Меня встретил ещё один охранник и провел меня в один из самых огромных номеров. Скорее это даже была квартира. Нет, какой-то музей. Тёмные тона впечатлили, картины, на которых изображены античные статуи, заставляли открыть рот.

— О, вот мы и встретились. Мы с тобой, Том, — послышалось из-за спины. Это был Джим. Я прикрыл глаза, боясь обернуться. Даже в полной тишине я не слышал стук его каблуков. Он будто хищник приближался ко мне. — Твоя проблема, последняя проблема — как остаться живы-ы-м! Ну и скука, согласись! Такая. Хроническая

— А вдруг я тебя пристрелю, прямо сейчас? — хриплым голосом спросил я. Я даже спиной ощущал его прожигающий взгляд в районе затылка. Он был ниже меня на сантиметров семь.

— То сможешь упиться выражением удивления на моём лице, — с улыбкой произнёс мужчина. Я обернулся, открывая глаза. — Вау, да?

Это был он. Он! Он! Он! Я застыл, не решаясь сделать даже вздох. Все так же в темно синем деловом костюме, с дурманящим запахом одеколона. Джим приставил пистолет к моему горлу.

— Сказать тебе то, что ты уже и так знаешь? — улыбнулся он. Я вздохнул. Итак, игра началась?

— Нет, докажи, что это известно тебе, — убирая его руку, ответил я.

— До меня дошли слухи, милый, — Мориарти одним резким движением заставил меня сесть на зелёный диван, становясь между моих раздвинутых ног, снова подставляя пистолет к моему виску. — Что одна из известнейших картин пропала и вместо оригинала мне привезли подделку!

Последнее слово он буквально прорычал, сильнее вжимая пистолет в мой висок. Я вздрогнул и это ему понравилось.

— Где? Где она? — прошептал Джим мне на ухо. — Так прелестно подделывать картины можешь только ты.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — я осмелился оттолкнуть его руки. Джим усмехнулся, стягивая с меня пальто и расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке.

— - Мона Лиза, — рассматривая моё тело, улыбнулся Мориарти. — Она пропала из Лувра именно через три дня, после твоего визита, милый.

— О, это, — я прикусил губу. — Она сгорела вместе с твоим домом. В Аду.

Джим вздохнул, прикрыл глаза, прикусывая губу, достал сигару и нажал на курок. Это была зажигалка. Я выдохнул.

— Ты всегда нравился мне, Том. И я подумал, — он заставил меня встать, окончательно скидывая рубашку на пол. Мужчина не глядя погладил меня по пояснице. Точнее по тату. И улыбнулся. — Что для тебя у меня будет задание. Если хочешь жить конечно же. Боже, как же я люблю…

— Ты не умеешь любить, Джим, — я не знаю, почему, но рядом с ним я не мог держать язык за зубами.

— Да. Это привязанность. Я привязался к тебе, — Мориарти наклонил голову вправо, приставляя дуло «пистолета» к нижней губе. — Я твоя слабость! Я не даю тебе подняться. Когда ты спотыкаешься, когда терпишь неудачу, когда ты слаб, я всегда здесь.

Джим обошёл меня, проводя рукой по тату. Я прикусил губу. Отец буквально продал меня Джиму, когда нуждался в деньгах. Я усмехнулся. И «милым» он называл меня только потому, что я понравился ему с первого взгляда. Никакой любви.

— Я все ещё жду задание, — тихо сказал я. Мориарти остановился. Я услышал тихий вздох и губы на своём затылке. По телу прошлись мурашки.

— Мне жаль отдавать тебя ему, но… — я все ещё не мог пошевелиться, а Джим стал целовать мои плечи. — Я так скучал… Скучал по твоим стонам. Всё это время, пока меня не было. Но ты так разочаровываешь меня. Куда ты дел картину!!!

— Я не скажу тебе, даже если ты попытаешься кого-то убить на моих глазах, — прикрыл глаза я. — Потому что не знаю.

— Ты мне врешь! Врешь! — он закричал, сжимая мои плечи, слыша от меня стон, полный боли. — Как жалко. Как жалко тебя отдавать…

Джим заставил меня опуститься на колени и посмотреть ему в глаза. Снизу вверх, как он любил.

— Ты знаешь, что будет, если ты не отдашь мне картину, Том? Так ведь? — Мориарти подошёл к небольшому столику, открывая бутылку виски.

— Убьёшь, — улыбнулся я.

— Да что ты? Ну, ну… Не столь примитивно! Убью, конечно, но потом когда-нибудь, — он отпил прямо из горла, что было для него нетипично. — Я заставлю мучиться тебя. Твоё сердце будет буквально разрываться, когда ты влюбишься в него.

Я с непониманием посмотрел на Джима. Он сделал ещё один глоток и оставил бутылку.

— Я сейчас говорю о Шерлоке. Ты влюбишь его в себя. Ооо. Непросто влюбишь! Ты затащишь его в кровать. Как тебе? — глаза Джима буквально горели дьявольским огнём. — Ну, а если нет… Твою сестру посадят. Выбирай, милый. Выбирай.

Я вздохнул, опуская голову. Как? Как я мог вляпаться во все это? Джим быстро подошёл ко мне, за подбородок поднимая мою голову.

— Я передумал, — прошептал он. — Да. Ты влюбишь в себя Шерлока. Вы оба будете страдать. Я заставлю его почувствовать настоящую боль. Поднимайся! Адам отвезет тебя. Я даю тебе две недели. Вставай!

Я поднялся, смотря на него. Интересно, за что он так ненавидел Шерлока. Я бы спросил, но очевидно, Мориарти загорелся какой-то идеей и планировал её поскорей воплотить. Я схватил свои вещи и направился на выход, не представляя, что делать дальше.


	13. Chapter 13

В девять я вошёл в квартиру. Скинув пальто на пол, я упал на диван, смотря в потолок. Джим был жив и это было невероятно.

Я знал, к чему приводят его игры. Знал, что они будут жестоки, но я не знал, что однажды стану его пешкой в одной из таких игр. Я вскочил, подходя к холодильнику. На нижней полочке стояла бутылка белого вина. Уже открытая. Я хмыкнул, вытягивая пробку, и сделал небольшой глоток прямо с горла. Пока небольшой.

Может быть сказать Шерлоку? А если Джим узнает? Будет ли он убивать? Я прикрыл глаза. Убивать он будет в любом случае.

Я сделал ещё один глоток и поставил бутылку на журнальный столик, после чего задернул шторы. Лучше бы Джим меня убил. Да, тогда бы мне не пришлось париться над этим всем. Я вздохнул. Из спальни послышалось бормотание Шерлока. Усмехнувшись, я направился туда.

Сначала Холмс просто ворочался, что-то тихо шепча. Вроде как на сербском. Я хмыкнул, снимая рубашку и вешая её на спинку стула.

Шерлок стал ворочаться ещё сильнее и я понял, что у него температура. Мужчина теперь уже отчётливо и с каждым разом всё громче и громче стал произносить слова на сербском. Я подбежал к нему, хватая за руки, так как он стал махать кулаками.

— Шерлок, — я не сильно потряс его, но это не особо помогло. Я потряс сильнее. — Шерлок.

— Невозможно… Ты умрёшь, — Холмс стал шептать уже на родном языке и я прикрыл глаза. Бить его не хотелось, как и бежать за водой. Не понятно, что он мог сделать в таком состоянии.

— Шерлок! — закричал я. Мужчина стал моргать, отходя ото сна. Я вздохнул, падая рядом с ним на кровать. Пару минут мы лежали молча. Он смотрел в потолок, а я слушал его тяжёлое дыхание.

— Как прошло свидание? — так же смотря в потолок, спросил он. Я поджал губы.

— Так же, как ты выглядишь сейчас, — я повернулся к нему лицом. — Принести таблетки?

— Просто воды, — хрипло ответил мужчина. Я кивнул, направляясь на кухню.

* * *

Он разбудил меня в четыре утра, тряся передо мной моим же телефоном и кричал. Что кричал, я сначала не понял. Но это явно было что-то про сестру.

— Заткнись и дай мне поспать, — я укрылся с головой, снова закрывая глаза, но Шерлок резко потянул одеяло на себя, заставляя почувствовать холод. — Ладно, я понял. Говори.

— Как вы могли с Майкрофтом утаить от меня, что убила именно Молли! — Холмс скинул одеяло на пол и переступил через него.

— Он ничего не знает, — сонно ответил я, пряча телефон под подушку. Спать хотелось нереально и мозг просто не желал работать. — Давай поговорим об этом часов в десять утра.

— Это важно, Том, — мужчина навис надо мной, а я вздохнул. — Потому что это твоя сестра. Не ты ли…

— Боже, ну когда ты оставишь меня в покое, — на одном дыхании прошептал я, ударяя мужчину второй подушкой, которую он успел перехватить. Шерлок чуть не упал на меня, а я снова прикрыл глаза, сдерживая зевок. — Я собирался поговорить с ней после праздника. Уверен, что её подставляют. Да и потом, не ты ли хотел, чтобы я провел собственное расследование?

— И как ты это выяснил? — он лег рядом, внимательно смотря на меня, и как бы случайно касаясь моей руки. Наверняка хотел по пульсу определить вру я или нет. — Тем более, если мой брат не в курсе…

Он выделил слово «брат», будто тот виноват во всех бедах не только в его жизни, а в истории в целом. Я пару раз моргнул и повернулся к мужчине.

— Случайно получилось. А теперь…

— Ты собираешься спать, — кивнул Холмс, поджимая губы.

— Да, Шерлок, представляешь? Я собираюсь делать то, что делал до этого, — взбесился я. — Этот разговор не мог произойти не позже, ну хотя-бы семи утра?

— Спокойной ночи, Том, — вскакивая и направляясь на выход, сказал Холмс, при этом хлопая дверью.

— Сука, — прошептал я, имея ввиду ситуацию в целом. Теперь мне окончательно перехотелось спать. Я запустил подушку в дверь. Гребаный Шерлок!

* * *

— У меня из-за тебя постоянно болит голова.

Я вышел в гостиную через минут десять и то, только потому, что там были таблетки. И вода.

Холмс даже не повернулся ко мне, смотря на крышу одного из домов. Я прикусил губу, сдерживаясь. Хотелось избить его подушкой. Кстати, таблеток всего осталось две и мне пришлось взять только половину. Я не знал, когда теперь выберусь в аптеку, ведь мы сегодня… О боже! Уже сегодня я еду к его семье. Я отвернулся. Обязательно расскажу, какая Шерлок свинья.

— Я раньше не видел его у Майкрофта, — тихо сказал Холмс. Я подошёл к нему и посмотрел вниз. Как и он.

— Я никого не вижу вообще, — я пожал плечами. Шерлок посмотрел на меня и усмехнулся.

— Естественно, — он сомкнул руки за спиной, слегка наклоняясь. — Потому что он на крыше. И он следит за тобой.

— Что за чушь? — наигранно возмутился я. Мужчина развернулся ко мне спиной и именно в этот момент на моем плече появилась красная точка. Затем ещё одна, только немного выше.

— Ну и кто этот идиот? — с улыбкой спросил Шерлок, всё также стоя ко мне спиной. Я вздохнул, задергивая шторы.

— Два идиота, — спокойно ответил я. — А может три. Хотя у нашего с тобой знакомого таких — сто штук, а то и более.

— Майкрофт? — удивился мужчина, внимательно следя за мной. Я нашёл «свою» бутылку вина и сделал довольно приличный глоток, но Холмс решил отобрать её у меня. — Ужасная идея мешать эти таблетки с алкоголем. Даже не пытайся язвить.

Я молча развел руки в стороны, натянуто улыбаясь, и достал сигарету из кармана пальто. Зачем я ляпнул это?

— Нет, но в его инициалах тоже есть буква «М», — я сделал затяжку, наблюдая, как Шерлок меняется в лице. — Мне нравится, что ты понимаешь.

— И что вас связывает? — он ещё не до конца понял, что происходит. Я хмыкнул, прислоняясь к стене и стряхивая пепел в ведро.

— Моё прошлое темнее, чем ты думаешь, — алкоголь стал действовать на меня быстрее, чем это обычно происходило. Я потушил сигарету и вернулся к окну, раздвигая шторы и открывая форточку. Но, кажется это не особо помогло.

— Ты подделывал картины, — тихо сказал мужчина, не веря своим словам.

— Тринадцать, — ответил я. Три гребаных года до его смерти я делал это и сейчас моё новое «рабство» было вопросом времени.

— Ты… — Холмс выдохнул, отворачиваясь. А я засмеялся.

— Мне казалось, что ты додумаешься раньше. Какого это, узнать, что твой новый сосед — преступник?

— Ты в опасности? — Шерлок стал возле меня, внимательно изучая. Я усмехнулся. Сказать ему, что требует от меня Джим?

— Последние шесть лет, — кивнул я. — А может и больше. Я прошу тебя, не трогай Молли. Хотя бы во время праздника.

Холмс молча опустил голову, а я направился обратно в спальню. Спать.

* * *

В час я снова вышел в гостиную. Холмс лежал на диване и я подумал, что тот спал. Я прошёл на кухню, кутаясь в одеяло. В комнате было ужасно холодно.

— Майкрофт знает про картины? — хрипло спросил мужчина, когда я наливал себе кефира. Пару капель попали на стол.

Я со злостью запустил пустую бутылку в ведро, замечая там несколько коричневых ампул. Это был опиум.

— Майкрофт знает про наркотик? — задал риторический вопрос я. Холмс повернул голову, а затем резко сел.

— Я ставил опыт на мыши, — он поставил ноги на диван, обнимая колени и опуская голову. Я подошёл к нему, становясь напротив.

— В таком случае, где она? — одеяло съехало, оголяя моё плечо. Шерлок медленно поднял глаза. Он и был той «мышкой». — Шерлок.

Я вздохнул, садясь рядом. Холмс был словно маленький ребёнок, которого никто не понимал. По крайней мере он сейчас показался мне таким.

— Майкрофт приедет к четырём. Ты успеешь «отойти»? — он опустил голову на моё плечо и тихо вздохнул. — Как много ты вколол?

— Достаточно, — расслабленно ответил мужчина. — Пытаюсь понять, как выжил Джим.

— Скажи мне, ты видел пулю из его головы? — я, непонятно как, дотянулся до пачки сигарет. Пустая.

— Хочешь сказать, у него пуля в голове? — Шерлок резко сел, смотря на меня. — Невозможно!

Я засмеялся. Сначала тихо, а потом… Холмс нахмурился, а я попытался прикрыть рот рукой. Боже, неужели Джим…

— Когда я плохо подделал вторую картину, он засунул мне в рот пистолет и выстрелил. Знаешь, как он был удивлён, когда пуля застряла и я выжил? — я прикрыл лицо руками. — Я жил с пулей в голове, Холмс.

Я почувствовал, как он потянул меня на себя, заставляя уткнуться носом в шею, а потом аккуратно запустил руку в волосы, касаясь шрама. Джим нашёл для меня лучшего доктора. Не хвалюсь, но второго такого придурка, который подделывал бы ему картины, Мориарти не нашёл бы.

— После спектакля на крыше, — Холмс вздохнул, опуская руки. — Я ездил по странам, думая, что уничтожаю любую информацию о Джиме. Так получилось, что я попал в плен. Опиум — маскировка боли.

— Моральной? — я отстранился, поправляя одеяло. Мужчина поджал губы, смотря на камин.

— Нет. Была бы моральной — стал бы наркоманом, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Я знал, на что иду. И раз уж сейчас момент откровений…

— Я в душ, — резко поднялся я. И как я мог подумать, что хоть немного заставил его раскрыться, показать другого себя?

— У тебя будет ещё время, — он попытался схватить одеяло. Я усмехнулся, позволяя ему это сделать и быстро направился к двери. — Да чтоб тебя!

— Хорошо, — я развернулся к нему, но все ещё шёл спиной к двери. — Мы поговорим, но потом я сделаю тебе укол.

— Мне как минимум день нельзя, — улыбнулся он. Я на секунду подвис.

— Тогда я расскажу Майкрофту об опиуме.

Козырь так себе, но он был. Я улыбнулся, замечая хмурый взгляд мужчины.

— На ампулах нет моих отпечатков, — он поставил руки в боки, заставляя улыбнуться.

— Но препарат всё ещё у тебя в крови, — я остановился. Шах мистер Холмс. И, похоже, мат.

— Он заедет за нами в четыре, — Шерлок достал револьвер и стал проверять обойму. Я быстро скрылся в спальне, слыша выстрелы в стену.


	14. Chapter 14

Майкрофт приехал даже на пять минут раньше. Я как раз только упаковал подарки. Шерлок лежал на диване, слушая, что говорит ему брат, пока я, не без психа, конечно же, собирал его вещи.

За окном снова пошёл снег и я решил кинуть пару тёплых кофт в чемодан. Голова болела уже меньше, но я всё-таки решил взять пару конвалют обезбалюещего. И таблетки Шерлока. Собирался ли я говорить об его болезни родителям Холмсов? Нет. Не настолько я глуп. Тем более, я не знал этих людей даже в лицо. Интересно, как Майкрофт представит им меня? Учитывая то, что Молли едет туда в качестве «невесты». Я хохотнул, бросая в чемодан зарядку для телефона. Кстати, он был в ужасном состоянии. Стоит купить новый и в этот раз с экраном поменьше.

Когда я вернулся из комнаты, Холмс младший стоял возле выхода, поправляя пальто. Я нахмурился и протянул Шерлоку шарф. Мужчина зло посмотрел на меня, но вещь забрал, направляясь на выход. Я вздохнул.

— Он принимал наркотик? — Майкрофт посмотрел на меня, пряча руки в карманы своего пальто. Он был одет в темно-зеленый деловой костюм и напоминал мне ёлку, но без игрушек.

— Нет, — я посмотрел на него, пытаясь не спалиться. Наверное, Майкрофт всё же понял, что что-то не так. Холмс хмыкнул, трогая какие-то бумаги на каминной полке. — Кстати, а где он?

— В машине, — сухо ответил мужчина, оценивая меня взглядом. И в это время у него было настолько недовольное лицо, что мне захотелось ударить его. — Что с Джимом?

— То же, что и у вас с Молли, — съязвил я, забирая бумаги у него из рук. Это были фотографии трупов. Я тут же кинул фото в мусорное ведро.

— Не понимаю о чем ты, — натянуто улыбнулся мужчина. Ну естественно.

— Абсолютно ничего, — зло ответил я. Майкрофт усмехнулся и подошёл к окну. Он раздвинул шторы, смотря вниз. Было понятно, что мужчина не будет оправдываться.

— Ты врешь, — не поворачиваясь ответил Холмс. Я задержал дыхание. — Но я дам тебе время до завтра.

— Дашь время? — усмехнулся я. Мужчина кивнул, поворачиваясь и смотря на меня со странным азартом в глазах. — Я, знаешь, ничего не собираюсь тебе говорить. Тем более, если ты следишь за мной.

— Шерлок заждался, — резко ответил Майкрофт, «убивая» меня взглядом. Он молча прошёл мимо меня к выходу, а я вздохнул, хватая чемодан и направляясь за ним.

* * *

Их дом оказался не таким, как я его представлял. Он был маленький, но двухэтажный, с небольшим двориком. Холмс младший усмехнулся, забирая у меня из рук чемодан и направляясь ко входу, где уже стоял Майкрофт. Он закатил глаза и открыл дверь, смотря на меня как на идиота.

Да и сама семья Холмсов выглядела лучше, чем я представлял. Миссис Холмс была невысокой и довольно приятной на вид женщиной. Мне сразу бросились в глаза её серьги из жемчуга, с золотыми линиями.

Мистер Холмс был почти одного роста с Шерлоком и у него была довольно приятная улыбка, от которой я слегка засмущался, когда знакомился с мужчиной. А ещё они с Шерлоком были очень похожи внешне.

— Рад знакомству, — улыбнулся я, смотря на маму Шерлока. К моему удивлению она обняла меня. Женщина мне нравилась все больше и больше. Я так надеялся, что у них в семье только два «гения».

— Мы тоже рады познакомиться, — Мистер Холмс пожал мою руку. — Мы же ведь…

— Пап, — перебил его Майкрофт. — Потом. Пойдём в дом, поможем Молли.

Мистер Холмс улыбнулся, направляясь за сыном в сторону столовой. За ними последовала и сама хозяйка.

— О чем он? — я посмотрел на Шерлока, который понес чемодан на второй этаж.

— Разве это сейчас важно? — он оглянулся, но все ещё продолжал двигаться, ведь знал тут каждую ступеньку, но не учел край ковра. Мужчина стал падать, выставляя вперёд руки.

— Ну да, — сдерживая смех ответил я, собираясь помочь ему. Холмс зло оттолкнул мои руки и быстро поднялся, смотря взглядом «это ты виноват».

Он молча поднял чемодан и стянул шарф, оголяя шею, на которой я заметил пару засосов. Ваау.

— Когда это ты успел? — я улыбнулся, изучая лицо мужчины. Он нахмурился ещё больше. Хотя куда?

— Успел что? — он прошелся по коридору, заворачивая на право и толкнул темно-коричневую деревянную дверь. Мы оказались в его спальне.

Почему я так решил? Только он мог заставить родителей оставить весь этот беспорядок. Повсюду были кучи бумаг, корзина с мусором была заполнена ещё и поломанными статуэтками

На окнах были темно синие шторы с золотыми звездами. Я тут же их раздвинул. Передо мной открылся вид на сад. Я уверен, что летом он выглядел шикарно: кусты в виде лабиринта, в виде разных животных, мраморные фонтаны.

— Я за засос на шее, — наблюдая за воробьями, ответил я. Холмс кинул чемодан на кресло и скинул пальто на пол. Я вздохнул, смотря на обои. Они были тоже темно-синими.На стене возле кровати висело зеркало и какие-то бюсты.Также там висели старинные фото в рамках.

— Это укус пчелы. Я проводил эксперимент, — как ни в чем не бывало, ответил мужчина. Я усмехнулся, смотря на его школьные награды. Они стояли в идеальном порядке. — Мама следит за ними.

Я кивнул, переводя взгляд на кровать. Естественно, она была в ужасном состоянии. А еще, похоже, что ему нравился синий. Ну, по крайней мере раньше. Холмс хохотнул.

— Шерлок! — я легко ударил его в плечо, замечая пожелтевший кактус на столе среди кучи пустых пачек сигарет. — Если это суккулент, то не значит, что его не надо поливать!

— Это не мой, — нахмурился он, скидывая со стула журналы, после чего садясь на него. Мужчина достал из кармана брюк шприц и закатил рукав рубашки.

— Шерлок! — пытаясь отобрать у него опиум, крикнул я. Холмс закатил глаза и поднес шприц к руке. Я еле успел выхватить его. — Совсем сдурел.

— Мальчики, у вас все хорошо? — в комнату заглянула миссис Холмс и застала нас в не очень удачных позах. Я стоял между его раздвинутых ног спиной к двери, сжимая его руку, в то время как другая его рука была на моей талии. При этом мы находились невероятно близко друг к другу, а я ещё и слегка наклонился.

— Тебя не учили стучать, — зло сказал Холмс, пока я стоял красный, как рак. Мне было действительно неудобно поворачиваться. Да и потом, я пытался спрятать шприц.

— Шерлок, разве я учила тебя говорить со мной в таком тоне? Да ещё и в присутствии гостей? — женщина зашла в комнату, подходя ближе и я еле успел спрятать шприц в рукав пальто.

Мужчина замолчал, смотря то на меня, то на маму. О. наш гений растерялся. Я вздохнул, поднимая его пальто.

— С тобой мы поговорим позже, — сказала женщина, после чего повернулась ко мне. — Давайте я отнесу ваше пальто.

— Нет-нет, — я сжал вещь Шерлока. Гребаный Холмс со своей наркотой. Я посмотрел на него. — Лучше покажите мне мою комнату.

— Вы поссорились? — удивилась женщина. Мужчина поднялся, будто его мама скажет сейчас что-то лишнее. — Просто Шерлок сказал мне…

— Мам, у нас все хорошо, — Холмс стал между нами, выхватывая у меня пальто и отдавая маме. — Правда.

— Сказал что? — я проигнорировал Шерлока, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Что вы неплохо ладите и можете переночевать в одной комнате. Тем более, комната для гостей в процессе ремонта, — женщина посмотрела на сына и тяжело вздохнула. — Но если хотите…

— Он не хочет, — ответил за меня Холмс. — И, мам, разве у тебя не подгорает пирог?

Миссис Холмс тут же побежала на кухню, забыв про нас. Шерлок закрыл за ней дверь и с ожиданием посмотрел на меня.

— Нет, Холмс. Я не отдам тебе шприц, — я снова скрестил руки на груди, опасаясь, чтобы шприц не выпал. Мужчина усмехнулся, и через секунду я оказался прижат к стене. Я тоже усмехнулся. — Даже так?

— Даже так, — он пару секунд изучающе посмотрел на моё лицо, прежде чем впиться в мои губы. От неожиданности я дернулся, а потом усмехнулся, углубляя поцелуй.

Его губы были мягкими, но сухими. Я слегка прикусил нижнюю губу, заставляя мужчину слегка вздрогнуть.  
Нет, Шерлок, я веду. Похоже, он такого не ожидал, но это ему «понравилось». Он не сильно сжал меня за шею, отстраняясь.

— Магомед выбрал не ту гору, — тяжело дыша ответил я. Мужчина усмехнулся, наклоняя голову на бок. — И целуешься ты так себе.

— А мне показалось, что тебе понравилось, — Холмс развернулся, направляясь к кровати.

— Не хочешь убраться в комнате? — я развернулся к нему спиной, пряча шприц в пустую (!) шкатулку.

— Не хочешь вернуть то, что взял? — падая на кровать спросил он.

— Можно лечить боль другими способами, Шерлок, — я подобрал все журналы, которые он скинул. Журнал про животных, журнал с химическими опытами. Я хмыкнул. — Растирать спину не пробовал?

— Глупый вопрос, — буркнул он, прикрывая глаза. Я вздохнул, скидывая пальто в кресло и принялся делать небольшую уборку.

* * *

Я посмотрел на Шерлока, который тихо спал. В комнате было теперь приятнее находится, потому что я пособирал весь мусор, а также книги и журналы, что лежали на полу. Старой тряпкой я вытер пыль.

Интересно, почему он решил поцеловать меня? Надеялся, что я удивляюсь? На самом деле это было смешно, учитывая то, что мы достаточно провели времени вместе и он мог изучить меня сотни раз.

Я вышел в коридор, спустился по лестнице и оказался на крыльце дома. Было довольно темно, но я все равно понял, что это были Майкрофт и Молли.

— Это было некрасиво с твоей стороны, — начал я. — Не встретить меня.

— Я была занята, — тихо ответила девушка, обнимая меня. Даже в темноте я ощущал, как Майкрофт закатывает глаза. — И ты потом был с Шерлоком… Кстати, скоро ужин.

— Милая, — Холмс приобнял её за плечи, а я передернулся. Слышать от мужчины так и слова… — Нам с твоим братом стоит поговорить.

Молли кивнула, заходя в дом и я не успел её остановить. Холмс недовольно посмотрел на меня и включил небольшой фонарь.

— Подумал? — спросил он, становясь рядом. Я протянул ему пачку сигарет. — Как ты это куришь?

— Ой, ну простите, что не дорогущие сигары, — я попытался спрятать пачку, но мужчина все же взял одну сигарету…

— Я хочу попросить тебя, — я сделал затяжку, смотря на старшего Холмса — Узнай, что помнит Джим после его «смерти».

— И какая мне от этого выгода? — спросил он с удовольствием делая затяжку. Я усмехнулся. И это человек говорил про дешёвые сигареты?

— Я скажу как он выжил, — пожал плечами я. Мужчина хохотнул. Ну да, вариант так себе. — И я не расскажу, кому подсунули фальшивую корону.

— Что конкретно тебя интересует? — снова затягиваясь спросил он.

— Все его убежища, — я потушил сигарету и кинул в урну. В этот момент дверь открылась.

— Майкрофт! — зло сказала миссис Холмс — Так и знала, что ты куришь.

— Я согласен, — быстро ответил он, туша сигарету. Я также быстро направился в дом на поиски сестры, радуясь своей маленькой победе.


	15. Chapter 15

Сестру я так и не нашёл, хоть ходил по дому около двадцати минут. Я решил направиться обратно в комнату. Шерлок все также спал и я решил забрать шприц из шкатулки, но там было пусто. Я зло посмотрел на мужчину, но он действительно спал, зато прислонившись к двери скрестив руки на груди, стоял Майкрофт. Он кивнул в сторону, намекая на разговор.

Мы молча спустились на первый этаж, прошли через столовую и гостиную. Майкрофт все время оглядывался, будто боялся, что Шерлок или их родители пойдут за нами. Наконец, мы оказались возле небольшой двери. Мужчина недовольно глянул на меня и толкнул дверь. Мы оказались в подсобке.

— Я не нашёл Молли, — тихо сказал я, разглядывая полки с инструментами. Также, на полках стояли довольно большие коробки, закрытые от посторонних глаз.

— Тебя действительно это волнует сейчас? — спросил мужчина через плечо, после чего присел, доставая пыльную коробку. Я вздохнул, наблюдая как он достаёт ноут и садится на ящики, быстро что-то печатая. — Это весь список его убежищ. Все, что удалось мне узнать.

Я глянул на экран и открыл рот. Пятьдесят шесть. Забрав у Майкрофта ноутбук, за что тот недовольно глянул на меня, я стал быстро листать список.

— И зачем тебе это? — Холмс старший потянулся к одной из полочек и достал потрепанную пачку сигарет. Я усмехнулся. Очевидно, он довольно давно прятал сигареты от родителей.

— Это не важно, — буркнул я. Майкрофт тут же отобрал у меня ноутбук с силой захлопывая крышку. Пачка полетела на пол, а я оказался прижат к стене.

— Послушай сюда, — зло начал мужчина. — Ты хоть представляешь, чем я рисковал ради этого списка. Думаешь, я не знаю, зачем Мориарти вернулся?

Я хотел было ответить, но телефон в моем кармане завибрировал, заставляя Майкрофта отпустить меня. Я поправил рубашку, доставая мобильник. Звонил Карл.

— Почему ты мне не звонишь? — спросил он. Я вздохнул, смотря на Майкрофта.

— Времени как-то не было, — поднимая пачку сигарет, ответил я. Брат вздохнул, делая небольшую паузу, и я услышал, как он чиркает спичкой.

— Неделю? — зло спросил Карл. Я протянул пачку Майкрофту прислонившись с стене. — Ладно, пофиг. Я буду в Лондоне через дня два. Надеюсь, что мы встретимся.

— Незачем, — прикрывая глаза ответил я. Карл закашлялся и, похоже, сделал глоток воды.

— Думаю, ты уже знаешь об убийстве оценщика искусства, — тихо сказал он, будто боялся, что его услышат. Майкрофт открыл ноутбук и снова стал что-то печатать.

— Слышал, но мне не до этого сейчас, — раздраженно ответил я, не понимая, что от меня хочет брат.

— Его убил я, — ответил Карл. Я нервно сглотнул, замечая удивлённый взгляд Майкрофта. Он прослушивал мой телефон. Все это время, с начала нашего знакомства!

— Сколько осталось рубинов в короне? — тихо спросил я. Холмс старший напрягся. — В конце концов, почему именно корона?

— Пять, — очевидно делая затяжку, ответил брат. Я быстро представил корону. Рубинов было восемь, минус один на оценщика, но где ещё два… — Он собирается убить всех, кто так или иначе связан с Британским правительством. Я буду через два дня.

Карл бросил трубку, а я застыл, смотря на Майкрофта.

— Кого ещё он убил? — опуская руки, спросил я. Старший Холмс закурил, откладывая ноутбук. Он встал, пряча руку в карман. — Я задал вопрос.

Злость накрывала и, чтоб не сорваться, я прикусил губу. Майкрофт сделал пару затяжек и посмотрел на меня.

— Двух учёных, — мужчина скривился, туша сигарету об пустую банку. — Они работали на меня.

Отлично. Восхитительно. Мой брат — убийца, наемник Мориарти. Я по уши в этом болоте.

— Ты же знаешь, что Молли, — я запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова, ибо мозг не хотел работать. Майкрофт отвернулся.

— Я с ней именно по этому, — ответил он, пряча руки в карманы. — Пока мы вместе полиция не приедет к ней. Да и потом, я все же найду способ доказать, что она не виновата.

Майкрофт посмотрел на часы и тихо вздохнул. Я прикрыл глаза. Голова снова заболела.

— Уже шесть. Пора ужинать, — мужчина прошёл мимо меня, не сильно хлопая дверью.

* * *

— Достаточно дом изучил? — тихо спросил Шерлок, когда я сел за стол.Младший Холмс выглядел довольно бодро. Мы сидели рядом, напротив Майкрофта и Молли. По бокам сидели родители. Стол был широким и из-за разговора Майкрофта с мамой нас не было слышно.

— Достаточно принял опиума? — смотря на сестру, натянуто улыбнулся я. Молли улыбнулась в ответ. Она стала помогать Миссис Холмс накрывать на стол. Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Это всё, что ты хотел мне сказать? — зло спросил он, хватая кусочек чёрного хлеба.

— Приятного аппетита, — ответил я и улыбнулся миссис Холмс, которая подала мне тарелку с ребрышком и вареной картошкой. Шерлок зло посмотрел на меня и замолчал.

Он молчал, когда отец с Майкрофтом обсуждали что-то о политике, и когда Молли с их мамой обсуждали новое платье. Майкрофт даже дал комментарии по поводу цвета. Холмс младший лишь усмехнулся, а я напрягся. В любой момент он мог «взорваться». Так и произошло. Шерлок сделал глоток белого вина и протянул:

— Ску-у-ка…

— Ну да. Намного интересней говорить за столом об убийстве, — усмехнулся Майкрофт. Шерлок широко улыбнулся в ответ.

— Мы можем поговорить об искусстве, — начал он, смотря на брата. Я напрягся. — Как насчёт Мона Лизы? Мам, пап, мне кажется, что в музее подделка.

— Ну и где же по твоему оригинал? — Майкрофт подался вперёд. Младший Холмс вскочил, опираясь на стол.

— А тебе ли не знать, — прошипел он и повернулся ко мне.

— Никто не хочет объяснить мне, что происходит? — мистер Холмс отложил вилку и посмотрел сначала на старшего потом на младшего сыновей. Я прикрыл глаза, слыша как Шерлок начинает смеяться.

Майкрофт подхватил его фальшивый смех. Они смеялись как два идиота. Я вздохнул и сделал глоток вина. Мистер Холмс тоже засмеялся, очевидно думая, что те шутят.

Остаток вечера Майкрофт обсуждал с родителями планы на следующий год. Шерлок ушёл через минут пятнадцать в комнату, а я все время смотрел на сестру. Она была счастлива и широко улыбалась, когда Майкрофт периодически накрывал её руку своей.

— Том, Шерлок так много говорил о вас, помогая накрывать на стол, — обратилась ко мне миссис Холмс. Майкрофт усмехнулся, а я снова сделал глоток вина, которое никак не мог допить за вечер.

— Правда? — я не знал, чему удивляться. Шерлок серьёзно что-то обо мне рассказал? Он серьёзно помогал маме с ужином.

— Да, ваша работа наверняка очень интересная, — женщина аккуратно вытерла руки и посмотрела на меня. — Вы не хотите выставить свои картины? Знаете, я бы сходила на вашу выставку.

— Мои работы — всего лишь наброски, — смущенно ответил я, смотря на женщину. Майкрофт хохотнул.

— Но Шерлок… — начала миссис Холмс, но её перебил Майкрофт.

— Мам, уже поздно и мне кажется, что Том устал. Он просто скромный, чтоб сказать это, — мужчина допил вино при этом смотря на меня.

— А как же пирог? — удивилась женщина. Я вздохнул. Мне действительно хотелось отдохнуть.

— Простите, но Майкрофт прав, — слабо улыбнулся я. Через минут пять, после того, как помог убрать со стола, я уже поднимался в комнату.

* * *

— Тридцать семь минут и восемь секунд, — сказал Шерлок, когда я зашёл. Я вздохнул. Он все это время лежал и вёл отсчёт до моего прихода.

— Я должен был бежать за тобой? — доставая из чемодана пижамные штаны, спросил я. — Что за представление ты устроил за столом?

— Нет. Только не сейчас! Мы должны…- начал мужчина, поднимаясь. Он отобрал у меня штаны и кинул их на кресло. — Дело банкира не даёт мне покоя. Он жил в доме напротив и из-за тебя я потерял уже целых сорок минут.

— Из-за меня? — зло спросил я. — Это при том, что я и знать не знаю, о чем ты!

— Пойдём, я расскажу тебе по дороге, — раздраженно ответил он, направляясь к двери. Я сжал рубашку, лишь бы не прибить его, а потом снова взял в руки штаны.

— Я собираюсь спать, — на удивление спокойно ответил я.Шерлок развернулся на пятках.

— Ты всю жизнь собираешься проспать? — он сузил глаза, подходя ко мне. — Или же ты заболел? Так давай сходим к доктору, Том. Но после…

— После дела банкира, — усмехнулся я. Шерлок накинул пальто.

— Ну естественно, — мужчина отдернул воротник и зло посмотрел на меня. — Мы теряем время. Я непонятно объяснил?

— Это я, похоже, непонятно объяснил, — зло ответил я. — Прекрати вмешивать меня в свои дела! Мне итак хватает криминала вокруг меня. Я собираюсь спать. В отличие от тебя, я не под действием наркотиков и я не робот.

Последние слова я сказал довольно тихо, тыкая мужчине в плечо. Шерлок перехватил мою руку и потянул в сторону выхода.

— Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс, — зло, но тихо сказал я, заставляя его остановиться и резко толкнуть меня обратно в комнату, закрывая дверь. Мужчина снова прижал меня к стене.

— Откуда? — единственное, что спросил он, но этого было достаточно.

— Я убирал у тебя в комнате и видел грамоты, — ответил я, замечая подобие улыбки на его лице. — А теперь отпусти меня и приведи себя в порядок. Ты всё-таки на улицу идёшь.

— А сейчас то что не так? — с раздражением спросил Шерлок, смотря на свою одежду. Через секунду он закатил глаза и скинул пальто, после чего принялся развязывать пояс халата. — Так, ты…

— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, — натянуто улыбнулся я, расстегивая рубашку. Похоже, я нашёл идеальный повод не идти с ним. И это так его раздражало. Мужчина схватил пальто и направился на выход, громко хлопая дверью.


	16. Chapter 16

Проснулся я рано утром от того, что звонил телефон. Шерлока естественно не было, но я был укрыт, хотя помню, что скидывал от жары одеяло. Я раздраженно потянулся к мобильнику. Ну естественно, звонил Холмс, но ответить я не успел. Зато стали приходить смски.

Дом напротив. Приходи, если тебе удобно. ШХ.

Если неудобно, всё равно приходи. ШХ.

Может быть опасно. ШХ.

Я прикрыл лицо руками. Шесть утра. Только шесть утра. Выпив таблетку от головной боли я стал одеваться, утешая себя, что скоро все закончится. Мне действительно надо было лететь в Испанию, а не возвращаться в Лондон.

В доме было тихо. Ну естественно, все спали. Кроме Майкрофта. Его машины не было возле дома. Зато калитка дома напротив была слегка приоткрыта. Я поправил пальто и прикрыл дверь Холмсов. Черт, на что я подписался.

Я быстро перешёл дорогу, стараясь не оглядываться. Дворик был небольшой, в отличии от дома. Двухэтажный, с колоннами. Я толкнул огромную дверь, отказываясь в огромном холле где лежал труп женщины на ступеньках. Я вздрогнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Забавно, да? — Шерлок спустился со второго этажа, обходя женщину.

— Забавно? Здесь мёртвая женщина, — зло ответил я.

— Превосходный анализ. Но я думал, ты копнешь поглубже, — раздраженно ответил Холмс. Я закатил глаза и подошёл к трупу. Это была блондинка лет сорока. Ухоженная, с лёгким макияжем. Рядом с ней лежала пустая сумка. — Порадуй меня. Или хотя бы не сильно расстрой.

— Ну… Жертве сорок лет. Скорее всего это хозяйка… — я запнулся, не зная, что сказать.

— Это и есть банкир, — Шерлок достал небольшую лупу, смотря на кожу трупа.

— Вчера ты говорил о мужчине, — возразил я. Он глянул на меня, как на идиота, после чего встал и пошёл к столу, рассматривая еду, сложив руки за спиной.

— Почему здесь нет полиции? — я посмотрел на рот убитой.

— Они никогда не упускают возможности упустить возможность, — донеслось с кухни.

— Шерлок, почему ты им не доверяешь? — я направился за мужчиной, спотыкаясь об край ковра.

— Ответить в хронологическом порядке или в алфавитном? — усмехнулся мужчина, выглядывая из-за угла. — Если ты не возражаешь, я перестану слушать тебя и начну говорить сам. Элизабет Браун, не очень знаменитая, но довольно влиятельная личность.Ей действительно было сорок. Пойдём, сейчас приедут полицейские.

— И для чего тогда приходил? — тихо вздохнул я, смотря на тарелку с разрезанным яблоком. Рядом лежал нож.

— Смотри, что мы чуть не забыли! — восхищенно сказал Шерлок, подходя ко мне.

— Это не наше, — зло ответил я. Меня так бесил Холмс. Сегодня — как никогда. Лучше бы я спал.

— Смотри, что мы чуть не стащили, — поправил он себя и забрал яблоко с ножом. Я вздохнул и направился за ним. — А вот и телефон. Ага.

— Странный набор букв… — смотря на экран мобильного ответил я, на котором вы высветилось интересное смс.

— Это анаграмма. Довольно занимательная: Завтра сегодня станет вчера, — восхищено ответил Шерлок. — Ей угрожали… Она была умной женщиной, пока не влюбилась.

— Ты понял это по смс? — усмехнулся я. Холмс вздохнул, поворачиваясь ко мне.

— Я понял это по букетам на столе и полках. Этот, например, был подарен неделю назад. Посмотри, как завяли лепестки, — он подошёл к небольшому букету белых роз, слегка трогая бутоны. — Многие женщины становятся глупыми, влюбившись.

— Пойдём, — вздохнул я. Шерлок кивнул, все же пряча «улики» в пакет, и направился на выход. — Кстати, это случайно не рубин из короны королевы?

— Да, — кивнул я, когда Холмс положил мне на руку небольшой камень. Карл соврал мне и приехал на несколько дней раньше? — А откуда…

— Нашёл у убитой во рту, — спокойно ответил он, пожимая плечами и толкая дверь. Я передернулся, доставая из кармана платок. Так вот почему её рот был слегка приоткрыт. Гребаный Холмс. — Но об этом поговорим позднее. Скоро завтрак.

— Серьёзно? — я развел руки в стороны. Может ударить его чем-нибудь тяжёлым, но не сильно?

* * *

— Уже вернулись? — миссис Холмс, на удивление, была в хорошем настроении. Женщина уже почти накрыла на стол. Для нас двоих. — Я так рада, что вы вместе. Вы так влияете на моего сына!

— В каком смысле? — я завис, наблюдая как Шерлок вешает свое пальто и идёт мыть руки. «Вместе». Я так и знал, что что-то тут не так.

— Ну как же, — женщина остановилась и подошла ко мне, опуская руки на мне на плечи.- Он стал спать, гулять по утрам и есть по расписанию. Шерлок сам сказал мне, что вы завтракаете в семь.

— Мам, дай Тому нормально раздеться, — зло перебил её Шерлок, садясь за стол. Миссис Холмс кивнула и направилась на кухню.

— Ты сказал ей, что мы встречаемся? — шёпотом спросил я, после того как повесил пальто и сел рядом.

— Это был единственный вариант, — кивнул он, отправляя в рот кусочек омлета.

— Что? Да ты, — я запнулся и снова перешёл на шёпот, в надежде, что его мама нас не услышит. — Ты не просто псих. Ты космический идиот.

— А что мне надо было сказать? Мам, это Том и он подделывает картины так, что даже я сначала повелся. Не хочешь себе, ну например, оригинал шедевра Дали? — тоже тихо ответил он, откладывая вилку и смотря на меня. — Да и потом, она видела наш поцелуй.

— Что? Да он был вчера, а о наших «отношениях» ты сказал ей раньше, — странно, что я сохранял спокойствие в такой ситуации и не перешёл на крик.

— Это для поддержания легенды, — улыбнулся он. Интересно, Шерлок догадывается, сколькими способами я убил его в своей голове.

— Сказал бы, что мы просто соседи по комнате, — я не договорил, так как миссис Холмс принесла поднос с чаем. Я улыбнулся ей. — Спасибо.

— Обычных соседей по комнате не берут на Рождество к семье, — дождавшись пока женщина поднялась по ступенькам на второй этаж, ответил Шерлок.

— Действительно, — буркнул я. Есть не хотелось, как и оставаться с Холмсом. Кажется, Хадсон предлагала мне комнату на первом этаже… — Ты не можешь мучить кого-нибудь другого?

— Нет, я уже выбрал тебя, — он оставил тарелку и быстро посмотрел на меня. — Ты удобный. Умный и заботливый. Так вот, какой по счету рубин мы нашли?

— Что? Ты серьёзно? — я отложил вилку. Холмс кивнул, собираясь продолжить, но я перебил его: — Катись ты к чёрту. И рубин свой прихвати.

Я кинул на стол завернутый в платок камень и посмотрел на руки. Надо же, я забыл их помыть, перед тем, как сесть за стол. Хотя пофиг. Всё равно ничего, кроме вилки не трогал.

Я встал, направляясь лестнице. Извиняюсь перед Молли, когда та проснется и уехать. Сейчас было на все пофиг.

* * *

— Доброе утро, — радостно сказала сестра, прыгая вокруг меня. Такой довольной я видел её впервые.

— Добре утро, — улыбнулся я, прислонясь к стене. Мы были на втором этаже возле нашей с Шерлоком спальней. — Слушай, я хочу извиниться, что не останусь до вечера…

— Тогда ты не узнаешь кое-что важное. Очень важное, — прищурилась она, становясь напротив. — Так что?

— Боже, — вздохнул я. — Но только ради тебя.

— Спасибо, — девушка повисла на моей шее. Надеюсь, это что-то действительно очень важное. Из-за угла появился Шерлок, заставляя Молли смущенно отстраниться.

— Я надеюсь, ты меня понял, — быстро сказала она и, улыбнувшись, направилась в свою комнату.

— Вот ты где. Нам надо, — Холмс прошёл мимо меня, толкая дверь в комнату. Ну естественно. Нам надо.

— С удовольствием повторю, — натянуто улыбнулся я, — Нет нас. Есть ты и твои дела.

— Не дури. Короной занимался твой брат, — он выглянул из-за двери, ожидая реакции от меня. Я вздохнул. — О, так ты знал…

— Да, знал. А сейчас будь добр — отцепись, — я прошёл мимо мужчины в комнату, расстегивая пару верхних пуговиц рубашки.

— У твоего брата серо-голубые глаза? — смотря в свой телефон и игнорируя меня, начал Холмс.

— Да, — я упал на кровать и посмотрел в потолок. — Ты принял таблетки?

— Мне было не до них, — раздраженно ответил он, на мгновение смотря на меня, снова возвращаясь к телефону, но потом он закатил глаза и потянулся к темно-синей упаковке. — Бесполезная трата денег.

— Хочешь умереть — пожалуйста, — я сел на кровати в позе лотоса, поправляя волосы. — Так, что там с моим братом?

— Так, что там с короной? — вопросом на вопрос ответил мужчина. Я закатил глаза, снова падая на кровать. Похоже, он всегда добивается цели. Всегда выводит людей из себя.

— Не знаю, — я повернул голову, смотря на Холмса. Он откинул на кресло телефон и принялся запивать таблетки. Неужели?

— Мне нужен ноутбук Майкрофта, — вытирая рот рукой, сказал Шерлок. Он поставил стакан на столик и лег возле меня, прихватив свой телефон.

— Твой брат — иди и проси, — вздохнул я. Холмс снова посмотрел на меня, как на идиота.

— Раньше ты мне нравился больше, — сделал очень «важное» заключение он. Я зло повернулся к нему.

— Это говорят чувства? — натянуто улыбаясь, спросил я.

— Это говорю я, — вздохнул мужчина, смотря в потолок.

— В последнее время разницу заметить трудно, — улыбнулся я. Шерлок все же повернулся, встречаясь со мной взглядом.

— Что-то приближается. Может, Мориарти. Может, нет, — шёпотом сказал мужчина. — Лондону грозит опасность и мне нужна твоя помощь. И нам нужен ноутбук моего брата.

— Он хранит его в подсобке, — сказал я через пару минут тишины. Шерлок тут же вскочил и направился на выход. Я вздохнул, крича ему в след: — Я тебе этого не говорил.


	17. Chapter 17

— Я никак понять не могу. Она ела яблоко, — Шерлок вернулся к двенадцати и с порога начал грузить меня своими мыслями. — Но оно не отравлено.

— И? — вздохнул я, откладывая набросок в сторону. Холмс прекратил бессмысленно ходить туда сюда и глянул на меня.

— Застираешь мне рубашку? — он скинул пальто и я увидел, что правый рукав белой рубашки был в крови и с огромной дыркой, начиная с локтя и до самого плеча. — Или её лучше выкинуть?

Последние он спросил сам у себя и принялся снимать верхнюю одежду. Я завис рассматривая его плечо, на котором красовалась царапина. Небольшая, но похоже, глубокая.

— Нужна обработка? — спокойно спросил я. Теперь подобное меня не удивляло. Холмс посмотрел на меня, а потом достал из ящика необходимое. Я подождал пока он сел и распаковал бинт. — И как это вышло?

— Подрался с могильщиком, — печатая очередную смс на испанском, ответил мужчина.

— За свежую могилу? — улыбнулся я. Шерлок со странным, едва заметным восхищением посмотрел на меня.

— Скажи, как ты догадался? — мужчина развернулся, мешая мне делать ему повязку. Я закатил глаза и снова взял в руки бинт. — Ты не следил за мной. Уверен…

— Так и как же умерла банкир? — я решил увести его от этой темы, понимая: нет смысла объяснять, что это была шутка.

— От яда. Думал, он был в косточках или в самом яблоке, но анализ показал иначе, — ответил Шерлок. Ага, то есть он ещё и в лаборатории был.

— Слышал однажды, — я наконец закончил, завязывая бинт. — Что отравлен с одной стороны ножом разрезали яблоко…

— Я не проверил нож. Точно! — мужчина подскочил, хватая пальто и направляясь на выход.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — тихо сказал я, смотря ему в след, но через несколько секунд он вернулся, перерыл весь чемодан и забрал мою чёрную кофту с длинным рукавом. После чего он тут же ушёл. Я вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. Интересно, его знакомые сильно удивятся смене стиля?

* * *

В час Молли позвала меня обедать. Теперь мне было стыдно смотреть в глаза миссис Холмс. Она видела во мне парня Шерлока и это так напрягало. Как вообще ему в голову пришло ляпнуть такое?

Кстати, Холмс уже сидел за столом что-то обсуждая с братом. Я помыл руки и решил помочь хозяйке дома.

— Спасибо, — она улыбнулась и, кажется, подмигнула мне, протягивая корзинку с хлебом, которую я тут же понес к столу. Увидев меня Майкрофт улыбнулся и посмотрел на брата.

— Необычно видеть тебя в чужих вещах, — усмехнулся мужчина. Шерлок натянуто улыбнулся, поправляя рукава кофты. Она неплохо на нем сидела. Я прикусил губу, чтобы не подколоть Майкрофта при Молли, которая в этот момент поставила на стол графин с соком.

— А мне необычно обедать с тобой, — ответил Шерлок. — Как дела на работе?

— Чудно, — натянуто улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Пожалуйста, подай соль.

— А как же твоя диета? Нет соленой еде? — улыбнулся в ответ Шерлок, держа в руке солонку. Я прикусил губу, тоже сдерживая улыбку. Майкрофт и диета?

— Сменил, — мужчина странно посмотрел на нас. — Так же резко, как и ты одежду.

— Я нашёл для тебя занятие, — Шерлок полез в карман брюк и достал оттуда рубин в пакетике.

— Откуда это? — удивилась миссис Холмс. Майкрофт напрягся и посмотрел на меня.

— Из короны королевы. Реставратор украл один камень и я нашёл. Пустяки, — ответил Шерлок. Врал он красиво, но Майкрофт не слушал. Я заметил, как слегка подрагивают его пальцы, когда он брал рубин.

И похоже, не только я. Холмс младший широко улыбнулся, смотря на меня и его мама естественно поняла все неправильно. Я выдавил из себя улыбку и вернулся к супу. Время тянулось просто нереально.

После обеда Молли стала помогать миссис Холмс с посудой, а мистер Холмс увел куда-то Шерлока, под предлогом посмотреть на одну вещь. Мы с Майкрофтом остались вдвоём.

— Судя по его расположению, — мужчина приподнял пакетик с рубином, смотря на меня. — Пятый. Да, он пятый снизу. Знаешь кто?

— Ваша соседка, — тихо ответил я. Майкрофт нахмурился. — Из дома напротив.

— Там никто не живёт вот уже полгода, — ответил он, смотря в окно за моей спиной на тот самый дом. — Уверен?

— Ну, по крайней мере там было прибрано, — вздохнул я. Может, убитая использовала дом как убежище? Шерлок наверняка знал это.

— Имя знаешь? — Майкрофт спрятал рубин во внутренний карман пиджака.

— Банкир Элизабет Браун, — наблюдая, как меняется выражение лица мужчины, ответил я.

— Я «ухаживал» за ней, используя в личных целях. — начал Майкрофт и, не дав мне сказать и слова, продолжил. — Нет это не так, как с Молли.

— А как с Молли? Ты дарил убитой цветы, в то время, как был с моей сестрой, — зло сказал я. Старший Холмс напрягся. — В том доме стояли цветы. Да и потом, ей угрожали по смс.

— Что писали? — делая глоток чая, спросил Майкрофт слишком спокойно. То-ли он актёр хороший, то-ли ему действительно стало резко всё равно, но это было для меня шоком.

— Поговори лучшие об этом с братом, — натянуто улыбнулся я. В конце концов он мог обратиться к полиции, что приезжала почти сразу после нашего с Шерлоком ухода. Странно, что Холмс старший не знал об том. Я встал и направился в комнату. Был только третий час.

* * *

Я проснулся около восьми вечера, медленно поворачиваясь на бок и вздрагивая. Шерлок спал рядом, лёжа на спине. Слава богу, он додумался снять обувь и пальто.

Я медленно перелез через мужчину, стараясь его не задеть. На столе стоял горячий чай, а рядом с ним лежала карточка с надписью: «Это тебе».

Шерлок перевернулся на бок и пару раз потрогал рукой место, где я недавно лежал. Я усмехнулся, делая глоток чая с лимоном.

— Как давно ты проснулся? — хрипло спросил он, поворачиваясь лицом ко мне.

— Несколько минут назад, — ответил я, смотря на часы. Он пару раз моргнул и медленно сел. — А ты сколько проспал?

— - Полчаса, — поджал губы мужчина. — Голова болит?

— Нет, — я оставил кружку, смотря на полку с книгами. — И я не пойду с тобой дальше этого дома.

— Мы должны спуститься на ужин, — Холмс подошёл ко мне.

— Так поздно? — удивился я, садясь в кресло. — Кстати, спасибо за чай.

— Да пожалуйста, — пожал плечами он, слегка наклоняя голову на бок. — Ты подготовил подарки?

Мужчина стянул мою кофту и открыл небольшой шкаф, где висел новый костюм. Его раньше там не было.

— А ты, я смотрю, костюм себе новый прикупил? — я встал, подходя к Шерлоку. Он молча стал переодеваться, а я решил подаставать подарки. — Что ты Майкрофту приготовишь?

— Вот это, — он кинул на столик огромную папку. Я осторожно открыл её, замечая внутри кучу фотографий Мориарти и пару уголовных дел. — Правда, там нет дела Карла. Я знаю, что твой брат убил как минимум пять человек, но не оставил следов.

— Тогда, — я закрыл папку и стал поправлять воротник рубашки Холмса.- Откуда такая уверенность, что это он?

— Дай мне время, — от стал застегивать рубашку, при этом смотря на меня. — И я…

— О, да сколько угодно… — натянуто улыбнулся я. Он улыбнулся в ответ, подхватывая подарки. Мне пришлось взять папку.

В гостиной, возле ёлки уже сидела вся семья Холмсов. Как я и ожидал, мы с Шерлоком сидели рядом, Молли сидела возле Майкрофта, кусая губы. Она собиралась сказать что-то действительно важное.

— Веди себя прилично, — тихо шепнул я Шерлоку, когда его мама что-то говорила Молли. Мужчина натянуто улыбнулся в ответ.

Ужин начался спокойно. Мы беседовали на разные темы: о чае, о породе собак, которые меньше всего линяют. Было все хорошо, даже когда родители Холмсов стали дарить нам подарки. В отличие от сыновей, моя коробка, с жёлтой оберткой и зелёным бантом, была довольно тяжёлой и большой. Миссис Холмс попросила меня открыть коробку позже, но если честно, я еле сдерживался.Майкрофт подарил мне новый телефон и натянуто улыбался, обмениваясь с братом подарками.

Я вздохнул. О Холмсе старшем я совсем забыл, поэтому написал ему на листочке «17». Номер убежища Джима, на которое ему стоило обратить внимание. Мужчина благодарно улыбнулся.

Миссис Холмс была в восторге от броши. Мне показалось, что в жизни она столько не целовала Шерлока, как сегодня. Раз восемь, пока иногда бегала на кухню, уж точно.

В конце концов, все ожидающе посмотрели на нас. Долго Шерлок со спокойным лицом сидеть не смог бы, поэтому я вздохнул.

— Знал, что ты забудешь купить мне подарок, поэтому мой подарок тебе — это твой подарок мне, — быстро сказал я, смотря на Шерлока. Мужчина приоткрыл рот, но потом улыбнулся. Да, Холмс, сегодня я выбираю свой подарок.

Миссис Холмс тихо вздохнула, и посмотрела на мужа, странно улыбаясь. Теперь пришла очередь Молли, но она по прежнему кусала губу.

— Ты сегодня великолепно выглядишь, — вдруг сказал Шерлок, смотря на мою сестру. Я затаил дыхание. — Новая причёска, новая одежда… Но что терзает тебя, Молли?

— Шерлок, — одновременно с Майкрофтом сказал я. Но Холмса было уже не остановить.

— Что ты скрываешь? Не тот факт, что не согласна выйти за моего братца замуж? — Шерлок слегка подался вперёд. Я, как и все остальные, удивлённо посмотрел на сестру.

— А разве… Разве? — девушка неуверенно посмотрела в сторону Майкрофта, который поджал губы, зло смотря на брата. — Нет, вовсе нет.

— Ты ограбила его или ты носитель какой-то важной информации? Не могу понять, что такого мой брат нашёл в тебе — серой мышке Молли Хуппер? — Шерлок вскочил, опускаясь перед креслом девушки и изучая её.

— Ты переходишь все границы, — зло сказал Майкрофт, собираясь встать.

— Да вы раньше пересекались раз шесть и то за последние два года, — Холмс младший не унимался. Я прикрыл лицо руками. — Ты даже детских загадок решить не способна. Единственное, что может понравится моему брату в тебе — новая причёска. Уверен, он заставил сделать её, чтоб на твоём фоне…

Я не выдержал. Просто не выдержал и встал, зарядив ему пощечину. Повисла тишина. Шерлок все также сидел возле моей сестры, только теперь он держался за щеку и смотрел на мои ноги.

— Простите, — тихо сказал я. — Простите, за испорченный вечер.

За Шерлока было стыдно нереально. Я медленно развернулся и хотел было уйти, но Молли тихо сказала:

— Я беременна.

Её услышали все. Миссис и мистер Холмс принялись поздравлять Молли, а Майкрофт сидел, широко открыв рот. Мы с Шерлоком шокировано переглянулись. Я слабо улыбнулся и направился в комнату. Теперь им было не до меня.

* * *

— Ты не останешься до утра, верно, — сказал Шерлок, заходя вслед за мной. Я со злостью кинул на пол пальто, которое держал в руках.

— Что надо сделать, чтобы ты вёл себя хоть иногда нормально? — я подошёл к мужчине, смотря ему в глаза. — Что ты позволяешь…

Шерлок, который так и стоял в дверях, притянул меня к себе, снова целуя. Я снова залепил ему пощечину.

— Ого, вторая за семь минут, — он дотронулся до правой щеки, которая тут же слегка покраснела.

— Нет, с меня хватит, ты… — я поднял глаза, замечая омелу над нашими головами. Я вздохнул. — Миссис Холмс, между мной и вашим сыном ничего нет.

— Вообще-то, это было извинение, — что-то ищча глазами, ответил мужчина.

— Очень хреновое, — поднимая пальто, ответил я. Шерлок усмехнулся и посмотрел на меня, слегка наклоняя голову.

— Ну я же тебе нравлюсь.

— О, не переоценивай свою роль в моей жизни. Мы даже не друзья, Шерлок, — я накинул пальто, наблюдая, как хмурится мужчина. О да, Холмс, ты опять не прав.

— Так, куда мы сейчас? — натянуто улыбнулся Шерлок, тоже накидывая пальто.

— Помнишь о подарке? Так вот, подари мне пару часов без тебя, — зло ответил я. Мужчина попытался возразить, но я поднял вверх ладонь.

— Даже с мамой не попрощаешься? — спросил Холмс. Его глаза бегали по моему лицу.

— Передай ей наши извинения, — вздохнул я, но заметив вопрос во взгляде мужчины, добавил. — За то, что я молча ухожу и за своё поведение.

Я быстро схватил свой старый телефон и направился на выход. Отлично, час ночи.

— Но… — донеслось из-за двери. Я усмехнулся, быстро спускаясь по ступенькам.

* * *

Эту телефонную будку знал каждый, кто хоть раз сталкивался с криминалом. Она была одна из немногих, за которой не велось видеонаблюдение и она была недалеко от дома Холмсов.

Я посмотрел на свой телефон. Разбитый, еле работающий. Подумав пару минут, я выкинул его в мусорник. Прямо с сим картой.

Закурив, я в полной темноте направился к телефонной будке, стараясь не попадаться никому на глаза, но меня все же заметил один бездомный. Он поспешил за угол, очевидно звонить Шерлоку, а я вздохнул, направляясь к ближайшему магазину.

— Простите, — обратился я к женщине, что курила возле здания.

— Мы не работаем, — зло ответила она, делая затяжку сигареты, явно не первой свежести.

— Послушайте, — я протянул ей почти полную пачку сигарет. Женщина с интересом посмотрела на пачку. — Мне нужно позвонить.

— На, — она протянула мне телефон, выхватывая сигареты. — Недолго правда.

Как только я попытался набрать номер, телефон тут же зазвонил. Женщина с раздражением выхватила у меня мобильник. Через пару секунд, после того, как она ответила, её лицо поменялось.

— Это тебя, — женщина смотрела на меня перепугано, будто я собирался её убить или ограбить. — Джим.

— Что ты творишь! — закричал в трубку Мориарти. Я вздохнул.

— Что, начинаешь ревновать? — я стал наблюдать, как женщина закуривает, прикрывая глаза.

— О чем ты вообще? — раздраженно спросил Джим.

— О, так я думал, ты следишь за мной даже у Холмсов, — я стал оглядываться по сторонам, ища камеру. — Он целовал меня. Два раза. И мама его думает, что мы пара.

Джим замолчал на пару минут, а я взял у ошарашенной женщины сигарету, тут же закуривая.

— Машину? — наконец спросил Джим. Я наконец нашёл камеру, что висела на столбе и кивнул. Ко мне тут же подъехал чёрный джип.


	18. Chapter 18

Отдав телефон хозяйке, я быстро сел на заднее сиденье, не желая смотреть на очередного охранника Джима.

Я приоткрыл окно и похлопал по карманам, вспоминая, что отдал сигареты женщине. После встречи с Шерлоком я стал чаще курить и это напрягало. Я вздохнул, смотря в окно. Мы ехали так, что по идее ни одна камера не должна была нас заснять.

— Твоих любимых не было, взял эти…

Я вздрогнул от того, что пачка упала возле меня и, что за рулём был Мориарти. Как я мог не заметить? Джим засмеялся, сворачивая.

— Что-то не так, милый? — все ещё улыбаясь, спросил он. Я достал сигарету и посмотрел в зеркало. Наши взгляды пересеклись и я натянуто улыбнулся, отрицательно качая головой. — Рад, что ты меня ещё не разочаровал.

— Угу, — делая затяжку ужасно крепких сигарет, ответил я. Голова снова стала болеть, поэтому мне пришлось открыть окно ещё больше, выпуская дым. Оставшуюся дорогу мы ехали молча. Джим просто включил какую-то джазовую песню, периодически нервно постукивая по рулю.

Мы въехали в город, хотя я рассчитывал на небольшой дом загородом. Я хмыкнул, когда машина остановилась возле дома, всего в пару минутах ходьбы от Бейкер Стрит.

Его убежище было на втором этаже и это была самая обычная квартира. Мориарти пропустил меня вперёд и я тут же скинул пальто, садясь на диван.

Джим сделал тоже самое, направляясь к небольшому столику с выпивкой. Он налил себе коньяка, сделал пару глотков и посмотрел на меня. Теперь я мог говорить. Точнее обязан был.

— Его мама… — мужчина подошёл ко мне ближе, ожидая какой-то реакции, но я так и сидел расслабившись. — Как она к тебе отнеслась?

— Она рада, — ответил я, ощущая холодные пальцы левой руки Джима у себя на щеке. По коже тут же пошли мурашки. Мориарти со странным интересом стал смотреть на мою шею, опустив одно колено на диван, между моих разведенных ног. — Один раз даже подмигнула.

— Чудно, — отставляя коньяк и продолжая гладить щеку, улыбнулся мужчина. — Мало кто захочет завязать с её сыночком хоть какие-то отношения. Тебе понравился вечер? Или всё-таки, девственник испортил его?

— О да, он испортил вечер, — улыбнулся я. Девственник значит.

— Какой же Шерлок дубина, — касаясь большим пальцем моей губы, вздохнул мужчина. — Он и не догадывается, какую суку я ему подкинул.

Я втянул палец Джима в рот, сдерживая желание откусить. Я, сам того не замечая, создал в его голове образ «шлюхи». Ну что же, хочешь жить — умей…

Мориарти тихо выдохнул и медленно заставил меня лечь, нависая сверху. Он изучающе посмотрел на меня, прежде чем отодвинуть ворот моей рубашки и поцеловать мою шею.

Вспоминал. Он вспоминал те дни, когда я послушно отзывался на все его движения, боясь сделать что-то не так. Но, если тогда Мориарти был действительно велик, то сейчас я знал, что скоро все закончится. И на этот раз навсегда. Для него и, возможно, для меня. Вопрос был только во времени. Уйдёт на это три дня, неделя или месяц.

Понимая, что довольно долго не отвечаю мужчине, я запустил руки ему в волосы, притягивая ближе. Джим улыбнулся, запуская руки под мою рубашку. Сегодня от него пахло зелёным чаем, а это значило, что день он провел отлично. Я прикрыл глаза, слегка выгибаясь. Мориарти сделал небольшой укус почти под левой щекой, зная, что это увидит Шерлок.

Джим резко сел, любуясь своей работой и улыбаясь, когда я дотронулся до будущего засоса. Он хотел сказать мне что-то, но по его взгляду на дверь, я понял — что-то пошло не так. Улыбка пропала с его лица.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть перед адом, что устроит тебе Шерлок завтра, — вздохнул Мориарти, поправляя волосы. Он встал, направляясь на выход.

— С рождеством, Джим, — прикрывая глаза сказал я. И пусть он не ответил, но я точно знал, что Мориарти улыбнулся, остановившись на пару секунд.

— Я скажу Джастину отвезти тебя домой утром, — ответил он, выделяя последнее слово.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал я, слыша, как захлопывается дверь.

* * *

Как выяснилось, Джим приказал своим людям приготовить мне ещё и завтрак. Я вздохнул, допивая кофе с молоком. Было странное желание кинуть на стол пару купюр, но денег у меня не было.

Я застегнул пальто и завязал шарф, который кое-как скрывал засос. Интересно, где Мориарти достал красно-оранжевый шарф, если я точно оставил его у родителей Холмса. Впрочем, это было неважно. Внизу меня ждал кэб и уже через пять минут я поднимался в квартиру.

Дверь была приоткрыта. Я зашёл, вдыхая аромат дорогущих женских духов. Французские, коллекционные. Вряд-ли миссис Хадсон пользовалась такими. Шерлок был на кухне. Он стоял в одной простыне на бедрах и курил в приоткрытое окно.

— Не знал, что у тебя есть девушка, — усмехнулся я снимая пальто. Мужчина быстро осмотрел меня и отвернулся.

— Это были вынужденные меры, — мужчина махнул в сторону бутылки вина и небольшой нарезки. — У тебя все хорошо?

Холмс выкинул бычок в окно и резко развернулся, направляясь ко мне. Он залез и прошёлся по столу, чудом не задев бутылку и спрыгнул возле меня, поправляя простыню.

— Уж не так отлично, как у тебя, — я улыбнулся, смотря ему в глаза. Холмс поправил простынь.

— От тебя пахнет сигаретами, которые в три раза крепче тех, что ты куришь. Табак явно дорогой. Либо «Тандж» либо «Dark Side». Склоняюсь к первому. У тебя не было денег на покупку, но пачка этих самых сигарет у тебя в кармане, — он плавно опустил руку на глубокий карман джинс, именно туда, где и лежали сигареты. — Ты выспался и судя по хорошему настроению — голова у тебя не болит.

— Да, но это не… — мне пришлось замолчать, нормально не начав. Холмс одним взглядом убил желание даже двигаться.

— На завтрак ты ел мясо с соусом бешамель. Он был с сыром. Думаю, к мясу тебе подали какой-то нибудь лёгкий овощной салат, — Холмс быстро обошёл меня. — И куда же без вина. Красное. Полусладкое. Твой брат любит.

Я проследил за его взглядом, замечая небольшое красное пятно внизу рубашки. Черт. Шерлок продолжил.

— Потом тебе подали кофе с молоком. Теперь о том, с кем ты был. От твоей рубашки пахнет дорогим мужским парфюмом и… — Холмс быстро стянул с меня мешавший шарф и замолчал.

— И? — натянуто улыбнулся я. — Это все?

Я отобрал у него свою вещь и подошёл к холодильнику, доставая бутылку воды. Шерлок посмотрел на свои руки.

— Ты что, с братом своим спишь? — хрипло спросил он, заставив меня выплюнуть воду, которую я не успел глотнуть. — Это его шарф и…

— Заткнись, — вытирая рот и выставляя руку вперёд, чтоб мужчина не продолжил, ответил я. — Просто заткнись. Я ни с кем не спал.

— Но ты был с мужчиной, — снова поправляя простынь, сказал Холмс. Я отставил бутылку, собираясь сказать, как он меня задолбал, но в комнате появилась девушка. Она вышла из спальни в рубашке Шерлока.

— Думал, ты ушла, — Холмс прошёл мимо меня и гостьи, хватая скрипку.

— Я надеялась на продолжение, — «невинно» улыбнулась девушка, поправляя свои тёмные волосы. Она была довольно привлекательна, а её тёмные глаза затягивали. Я усмехнулся, а Шерлок кинул в неё жёлтое платье, что, как оказалось, валялось возле дивана. — Что, прям здесь?

— А когда это тебя смущало? Уходи, — зло сказал мужчина.

— Я Вики, — девушка протянула мне руку и я с тут же её поцеловал, замечая ухмылку Холмса. — Очень приятно, Том. Видела твои рисунки.

— Рубашку можешь не возвращать, — Шерлок слишком быстро оказался возле девушки, вручая ей чёрные лабутены и пальто. — Я сказал уходи. Вон из моего дома.

— Шерлок, — я попытался остановить мужчину, когда он выталкивал Вики за дверь, но мои попытки провалились.- Ты переспал с ней, а теперь вот…

— Вернёмся к тебе, — он резко развернулся ко мне и снова быстро осмотрел. — Так значит, мужчина… Ты попросил меня не идти за тобой, значит, это действительно кто-то важный. Настолько, что ты даже выкинул свой телефон не достав сим карты.

Он, не отрываясь от меня, открыл комод и достал оттуда мой мобильник. Я прикрыл глаза. Интересно, как далеко он зайдет?

— Ты поступил только что омерзительно, — решил «перевести тему» я.

— Я кажется уже говорил, что… — зло ответил Холмс. — Мне нужно было кое-что увидеть.

— Увидел? — я скрестил руки на груди, смотря ему в лицо.

— Том, Том, Том, — начал мужчина. — Твой мозг…

— Привет, Майкрофт, — я посмотрел Шерлоку через плечо и был рад, что он пришёл. Впервые в жизни.

— Простите, что отрываю вас от дел семейных, но… — Холмс старший удивлённо посмотрел на меня. — Вы забыли подарки.

Майкрофт поджал губы, взглядом намекая, что ничего хорошего меня не ждёт, если только я не буду с ним сотрудничать.

— Ах подарки, — Шерлок сжал простынь и подошёл к брату, выхватывая пакеты. Последний, незаметно от фрика кивнул на часы и улыбнулся. Они остановились на цифре семнадцать. Значит, правительство что-то нашло. — Ещё что-то?

— Надо найти колье королевы. Вот фото, — Майкрофт протянул папку брату, смотря на меня. Он вычислил куда я ходил быстрее Шерлока. Намного быстрее. — У тебя есть семь часов, братец. Она не должна волноваться по прилету. Не вынуждай меня приказывать.

— Хотелось бы услышать, — Холмс младший выхватил папку у брата, протягивая мне, и стал выталкивать Майкрофта.

— Шерлок, это очень важно, — попытался остановиться Холмс старший. — Дело…

— Да-да. Дело государственной важности. Мы это уже проходили, — закрывая дверь, ответил мужчина. — Так, на чем мы остановились?

— Очень странное название для такого колье, — я снова решил запутать его. — «Слёзы Русалки»

— Что? — Шерлок нахмурился, а потом вырвал у меня папку, когда я развернул её к нему. — Мы не об этом сейчас. Я хочу знать, кто тот мужчина, что поставил тебе засос.

— Мы много раз с тобой говорили, что моя личная жизнь тебя не касается, — снова отбирая папку и смотря на фото, сказал я. — Мы вдвоём неплохо отдохнули и либо я делаю тебе укол либо ты сейчас же занимаешься этим делом. Что за камни?

— Боже, — мужчина со злостью выхватил у меня фотографию. — Это смесь. Сапфир, шпинель, топаз. Мне мало фотографии.

— Серьёзно? Ты по пылинке находишь преступника, а тут… — я усмехнулся, поправляя рубашку и смотря на Шерлока с вызовом.

— Помолчи. И даже не пытайся думать, — зло сказал он, падая на диван. Я усмехнулся, забирая свой подарок от родителей Холмса, и скрылся в спальне.

* * *

— Я иду в магазин. Тебе что-то купить? — я вышел в гостиную минут через сорок. После бурной ночи Шерлока мне пришлось хорошенько поубирать.

— Спасибо, Джон. Передай привет Мэри, — ответил Холмс, что-то печатая в ноутбуке. Я усмехнулся, спускаясь вниз.

Рядом с домом, точнее в нем, находилось кафе, в которое я и зашёл. Там уже был Майкрофт. Я вздохнул, садясь к нему за столик.

— Он взялся за дело? — мужчина отправил в рот кусочек мяса, внимательно смотря на меня. Я кивнул в ответ. — Отлично. Папка справа от тебя. Заказать тебе… Ах да, Джим никогда бы не оставил тебя голодным.

Майкрофт сделал глоток вина, а я громко захлопнул папку, которую в этот момент взял в руки. Мужчина натянуто улыбнулся.

— Никак понять не могу, — еле сдерживаясь, начал я. — Что-же вы, Холмсы, в мою жизнь личную лезете?

— Я должен быть уверен, что брат моей будущей жены не опасен для британского правительства, — Майкрофт снова взял нож, смотря на меня. — А Шерлок с рождения все знать хочет.

— Ты хоть иногда кроме правительства, — начал я, но тут же опустил руки. — Жена? Ты сделал ей предложение?

— Открой папку, — вздохнул Майкрофт. Я сначала помедлил, но мужчина вопросительно изогнул бровь, заставляя подчиниться. — Всё эти люди стали часто появляться возле вашего дома.

— Кори Андервуд, — начал Майкрофт. В папке было сжатое досье на четверых людей и их фотографии. — Один из лучших химиков. Может убить таким способом, что все спишут на приступ или естественную смерть.

На фото был мужчина. На вид ему было около шестидесяти. На лице были седые усы. Волосы тоже были седыми. Ему, кстати, очень шла седина. У мужчины была добрая улыбка. Я бы не подумал, что он опаснейший убийца.

— Дэвид и Гарри Чембельс, — Майкрофт отодвинул тарелку, вытирая руки. — Киллеры. Причём, очень профессиональные.

— Правительство нанимало их? — я посмотрел на фото двух почти одинаковых мужчин, лет сорока. Тату не было, шрамом тоже. Один был блондин, второй брюнет. Я бы назвал их офисными рабочими.

— Не твоё дело, — натянуто улыбнулся Холмс старший, снова вызывая у меня лёгкое раздражение. — И, наконец Вики Джордан. Перевозчик драгоценностей из Ботсваны и России. Алмазы перевозит.

— Последняя сегодня переспала с Шерлоком, — я захлопнул папку, возвращая удивленному Майкрофту. Интересно, что Холмс младший хотел посмотреть?

— Ты ничего не путаешь? — еле сдерживая улыбку, спросил мужчина. Я отрицательно покачал головой. — И, ты даже не ревнуешь?

— С чего бы… Стой, ты что… — я запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова. Майкрофт улыбнулся, допивая вино.

— Мама в первый же день рассказывала, какой ты замечательный, и как изменил Шерлока.

— Ты же, понимаешь, что, — я прикрыл лицо руками, в голове уже третий раз убивая Холмса младшего скрипкой.

— Да, но иногда глядя на ваши разборки, складывается впечатление, что вы в браке уже лет восемь, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. Я посмотрел на него. Ужасно. Миссис Хадсон тоже наверняка напридумывала себе, что мы пара. — Лучше бы я остался в Париже.

— Не остался бы. Ты приманка для Джима, — мужчина изучающе посмотрел на меня. — До сих пор не понял?

— На сколько много знает твой брат? — через пару минут, отойдя от шока спросил я.

— Ровно столько, сколько ты позволил ему узнать. Будь уверен, что пока ты помогаешь мне — я сохраняю твой секрет. Будь добр, не наделай глупостей, зная, кто вас окружает.

— Так вот ты где. Не ожидал, — Шерлок появился буквально из ниоткуда, кидая перед братом тем самым колье. — Легкотня. Уборщица решила примерить украшение, но оно сломалось. Тогда она отнесла к королевскому ювелиру, который затянул с работой. Но, впрочем, это уже не важно.

— Почти час, — Майкрофт посмотрел на часы. — Раньше подобное занимало у тебя минут пять.

— Антибиотики тормозят мой мозг. Ты же знаешь, — смотря на меня ответил Холмс младший. Он сделал шаг назад, слегка хромая и я понял, что он сам себе сделал укол. — Если это все, то мы пойдём.

— С чего ты взял, что я с тобой пойду, — спросил я, смотря Шерлоку в глаза. — После того вранья, что ты обрушил на свою семью?

— Десять, — вставая, сказал Майкрофт. -Не восемь, а десять лет. Я пришлю пригласительные завтра. Спасибо, братец.

— Пригласительные? — удивлённо спросил Шерлок, садясь на место брата. Я проводил Майкрофта взглядом и повернулся к Холмсу младшему.

— Да. На свадьбу, — я вздохнул, смотря на его рубашку. Он так торопился, что неправильно застегнул пуговицы. Наркотики стали отпускать его и он, похоже стал нервным. Плюс он сделал укол. Я прикрыл глаза.

— Их игры зашли слишком далеко, — поджал губы Шерлок, поудобнее садясь на стуле.

— Игры? — зло спросил я. — А может у них настоящие чувства. И если ты не забыл…

— Что значит штрих код с цифрами шестнадцать ноль один, — перебил меня мужчина.

— Перевозчики драгоценностей, — не раздумывая ответил я. — Так вот, если ты забыл — Молли беременна и… Скотина.

Я посмотрел на улыбающегося Холмса. Нашёл момент гад. Подловил.

— И как ты узнал? — я слегка поддался вперёд.

— Тату оказалось на её пятке. Я заметил, когда её ноги были у меня на плечах и я… — без смущения начал Шерлок.

— Заткнись и пошли домой, — прикрывая лицо руками, ответил я.

— Но…

— Ну ты же не хочешь, что-бы я сейчас вернул Майкрофта и рассказал ему про наркотики, — пригрозил я, направляясь на выход. Но возле двери я остановился, смотря на мужчину. — Понять только не могу… Ты же мог посмотреть на её пятку любым другим способом. Спать было не обязательно.

Шерлок завис, а я не сдержал смех. Похоже, наш гений слегка… лоханулся. Кое-как успокоившись, я наконец вышел на улицу.


	19. Chapter 19

Я все же сходил в магазин, пока Шерлок «принял новый вызов». Точнее, инспектор прислал ему новое дело, за которое я еле уговорил его взяться, чтоб не выслушивать всё, что я итак о себе знаю.

Вернувшись в квартиру, я первым делом поубирал в зале разбросанные Холмсом книги, журналы и записки всё на том же испанском. Их явно писала женщина, да и пахло от них дорогими духами. Дама метила записки специально, чтобы её запах ещё долго был в квартире. «Метила» Шерлока. Я хохотнул, всё аккуратно складывая в стопку.

Именно в этот момент в квартиру вошёл Шерлок. Он прямо в пальто плюхнулся на диван и только сейчас я заметил на столике ещё горячий чай. Очевидно, миссис Хадсон приходила. А я даже не поздравил её с рождеством.

— Как я и говорил — скука. Убийцей оказалась няня, что спала с банкиром, который… — мужчина продолжил что-то говорить, а я решил сделать так как любит делать он — не слушал, молча доставая продукты из пакетов.

Эти колбы на столе, как и вся мини лаборатория, ужасно мешали. Я скрылся в комнате и через минуту вернулся с коробкой. Нашёл её, когда убирал после визита Вики.

Я хохотнул, проходя мимо гения. Мориарти сильно удивится, узнав, что Холмс теперь не девственник. Или, меня возможно, прихлопнет, что не первый… Я поджал губы, опуская коробку на пол и открывая холодильник.

— Отрубленная голова?! — слова просто вылетели. Я аккуратно достал тарелку с мужской головой, подавляя тошноту, и поставил на стол. Пару колб упали на пол, чудом не разбившись.

— Я чай выпью, спасибо, — смотря в потолок, ответил Шерлок. — Так вот, ты бы пошёл…

— Голова в холодильнике! Мёртвая голова! — зло сказал я, становясь перед мужчиной.

— А где ей еще место? Ведь ты не против? — Холмс посмотрел на меня, как на идиота. — Я её взял в морге. Измеряю вязкость слюны после смерти.

— Немедленно верни обратно, — сквозь зубы ответил я. — Иначе я тебе в чай его глаза брошу, а ты даже не заметишь.

— Не думаю, что… — начал Шерлок.

— Джон рассказал, как подкинул тебе один в чай с молоком, — смотря на голову, ответил я. — Ты почти до конца выпил. Не знаю, что хуже: глаз в чае или чай с молоком. Мне всегда было интересно, как вы это пьёте?

— Ну куда уж нам до вас, жабоедов, — натянуто улыбнулся Холмс, поднимаясь.

— Знаешь, никогда не пробовал. И желания не было… — я задумался. Мама была француженкой и ни разу не предлагала мне попробовать лягушку. — Отнеси голову назад.

— И не подумаю, — Шерлок расстегнул пальто, смотря на меня.

— Вечером придут Мэри с Джоном, — я вздохнул, накидывая ему на шею шарф. — Хочу поздравить их с рождеством.

— Ну, а голова то тут причём, — натянуто улыбнулся мужчина, перехватывая мои руки. — Джону не привыкать, а Мэри…

— Она место много занимает, — начал психовать я. «Потому что» было для него не аргумент и мне пришлось «петлять». Я все же, завязал его гребаный шарф. — Некуда печенье ставить.

— Имбирное? — его глаза странно заблестели, а я кивнул. — Это все меняет.

Он быстро прошёл мимо меня, хватая тарелку. Я прикрыл глаза, когда он почти дошёл до выхода.

— Шерлок, возьми пакет, — выдохнул я. Мужчина выполнил мою просьбу, но я снова не дал ему уйти. — И ещё… К нам придут миссис Хадсон с Г… С инспектором.

— О, Том… — вздохнул Холмс, поворачиваясь ко мне. — Подожди, что за «Г»? Это как мистер «Х»?

— Хотел назвать Лестрейда по имени, но понял, что ты не поймёшь, — я скрестил руки на груди.

— Гарри? — спросил мужчина, «пакуя» голову.

— Ну почти, — наблюдая за сменой эмоций на его лице, ответил я. — Грег.

Шерлок, видно, хотел что-то сказать, но в конце поджал глыбы и молча ушёл. Я тоже перестал улыбаться. Имбирное печенье! Если бы я знал, как его готовить… Интернет у нас сегодня отключили и мне пришлось спускаться к миссис Хадсон.

* * *

— Где ты был? — не давая Шерлоку раздеться, спросил тихо я. На кухне, которую мы с миссис Ватсон наконец привели в порядок, сидела семья Ватсонов. — Шесть вечера.

— Заскочил по пути к Лестрейду, — с лёгким раздражением сказал мужчина. — Мы же даже не друзья, чтобы отчитываться друг перед другом.

Шерлок прошёл мимо меня, кидая пальто на диван. Посмотрите-ка, у кого появилась привычка отвечать мне той же монетой.

— Добрый вечер, Том, — Грег стоял за спиной мужчины уставший и похожий на призрака, поэтому я не сразу заметил его.

— Он настолько вас достал? — спросил я, слыша, как Холмс здоровается с друзьями.

— Он три часа не отпускал нас, роясь в архивах в поисках дела. Но зато раскрыл пару висяков за несколько минут. Уж не знаю, радоваться или… — Грег устало вздохнул, проходя в квартиру. — А вы, смотрю, ещё держитесь.

— Ну, пока всё не так уж и плохо, — тихо ответил я, помогая инспектору снять пальто. — Надеются, что вечер пройдёт также.

Грег улыбнулся в ответ, проходя на кухню. Я повесил пальто инспектора и Шерлока, вслушиваясь в рассказ миссис Хадсон о поврежденном колене. Вспомнилась моя новая мачеха и я решил написать небольшое смс ей и отцу. Наши отношения по-прежнему оставались напряжены.

— Спорим, я перестал её слушать раньше, чем ты? — я подошел к Шерлоку, который смотрел на меня, прислонившись к стене. Из-за оживленной беседы нас не особо было слышно. — Что-то случилось?

Холмс оглянулся, улыбаясь Мэри, которая смотрела на нас. Она, похоже, тоже не особо слушала Хадсон, в отличие от Джона. Тот оживленно давал ей медицинские советы. Грег тоже, что было странно. Я нахмурился, смотря на инспектора.

— Два года назад у него была такая же проблема, — поворачиваясь ко мне, ответил Шерлок.

— Ты прятался в полицейском участке о работы по дому, — я скрестил руки на груди, внимательно смотря на мужчину. — Прошу заметить, что это был не вопрос.

— Это не для меня, — зло ответил Холмс, возвращаясь к столу. Он сел рядом с Джоном.

— Ну да, зачем убирать в доме, если есть миссис Хадсон, — садясь рядом с хозяйкой, зло ответил я. — Гении должны заниматься другими делами. Например, висяками в Скотланд Ярде.

— Так вот как мы выглядели со стороны, — вдруг сказал Джон, улыбаясь. Все улыбнулись. Кроме Холмса.

— Нет, Джон. Тебя невозможно заменить, — наконец улыбнулся Шерлок. Было видно, что Джон ему дорог и я задумался, а не почитать бы мне блог Ватсона?

* * *

В целом, вечер прошёл неплохо. Правда, Холмс снова давал свои советы Грегу по поводу девушки, думая, что оказывает тому услугу.

Миссис Хадсон хохотала с шуток Джона, Лестрейд тоже заметно повеселел, Мэри почти весь вечер смотрела на меня с улыбкой, а Шерлок то и дело ходил на кухню.

Я допил на сегодня последний бокал вина и глянул на каминную полку. Там лежал мой новый телефон и, похоже, он был на беззвучном. Экран засветился уже в который раз за вечер.

— Простите, — сказал я, хватая мобильник. Шерлок внимательно проследил за тем, как я скрываюсь на кухне, прикрывая дверь. Звонил Карл. Я вздохнул, понимая, что Майкрофт и ещё человека два три будут слышать наш разговор. — Алло.

— Привет. Не хочешь встретиться завтра? — хрипло спросил брат. Я достал заначку Шерлока и зажигалку.

— А разве тебе не хватило тогда? Ещё и шарф твой прихватил, — намекая на квартиру Джима и закуривая, ответил я.

— Обсудим это при встрече. На нашем месте, помнишь? — это был даже не вопрос. Приказ. Как я ненавидел это.

— У меня дела. Жизнь новая. Напомнить, кто меня сюда «отослал»? — я сделал затяжку, открывая окно и смотря на тарелку с печеньем. Половины уже не было.

— Я хотел тебя обезопасить, — послышался шум воды в душе. Я хохотнул.

— Обезопасил? — весело спросил я. В кухню зашёл Шерлок, прикрывая дверь за собой.

— В двенадцать и не опаздывай, — брат отключился, а вздохнул, смотря на мужчину.

— Не стыдно? — я кивнул в сторону тарелки с печеньем.

— Очень вкусно, спасибо, — сдерживая раздражение, ответил Холмс. — Уже уходишь?

— Пойди и скажи это миссис Хадсон, — смотря на часы, ответил я. Было уже около десяти.

— Хадсон? — удивился Шерлок, изучая моё лицо, будто видел в первый раз.

— Угу, — я сделал последнюю затяжку, туша сигарету под водой и выкинул бычок в мусорное ведро, где находились трупы крыс. Чёрт, надо было заставить Холмса выкинуть их.

— Время позднее, — Шерлок стал рядом, вероятно ожидая, что я действительно уйду.

— Ребята, вы простите, но нам пора, — в кухню заглянула Мэри. Я вздохнул, смотря на Холмса. — Было очень здорово.

— Я провожу, — ответил мужчина, быстро направляясь к женщине. Я пошёл за ним.

* * *

— До завтра, миссис Хадсон, — Шерлок буквально вытолкал женщину, закрывая перед её носом дверь. Она «ушла» последней, так как помогала мне убрать посуду. — Что?

Холмс зло посмотрел на меня, после чего закатил глаза, снимая пиджак. Он скрылся в спальне, а я снова вернулся на кухню, пробуя имбирное печенье. Оно вышло довольно вкусным, поэтому я взял ещё парочку, хватая мобильный. Ого, семнадцать пропущенных от Майкрофта. Я открыл одно един смс от него, что выглядело странно, учитывая количество звонков.

В десять за тобой заеду

Было ещё несколько пропущенных от Молли, отца, знакомой из Парижа. Я вздохнул. Помимо Майкрофта мне написал ещё и Джим.

Милый, не расслабляйся. Часики тикают.

Шерлок вошёл неожиданно. Я в представил, как скажу ему «Давай переспим» и он в ответ посадит меня на стол и тихо скажет на ухо…

— Я нашёл новое дело. Неуверен, что оно связано с Мориарти и твоим братом, но… Я что-то смешное сказал? — удивился мужчина. Я засмеялся. Именно это бы он и сказал мне. Боже. — Жертв находят в позе трупа в разных концах города. Уже нашли двух девушек. Они не связаны. Ну разве что Индией.

— Индией? — успокаиваясь спросил я. Шерлок оказался возле меня за пару секунду.

— Так чем я тебя насмешил? — мужчина посмотрел на меня, а я на его тело. Сейчас он стоял в пижамных штанах без футболки и я заметил у него след от пули. В него ещё и стреляли. -… и если это мои предложения… Ты что, опять меня не слушал? О, Том!

— Почему их связывает Индия? — я прикрыл глаза, сдерживаясь, чтоб не закурить. Надо бросать.

— Поза трупа в йоге расслабляющая, -вздохнул Шерлок, ожидая от меня типа: «Вау, я сразу понял, что к чему».

— Труп в позе трупа. Сразу поймёшь — йога, Индия, — всплеснул руками я. Шерлок закатил глаза. — По любому — убийца мой брат.

— Ладно, я понял, — зло ответил Шерлок, хватая печенье. Я вздохнул, прикрывая глаза и подошёл к нему, развязывая промокшую от крови повязку на плече. Холмс натянуто улыбнулся, доставая с верхней полки шкафчика бинт. — А после перевязки ты наверняка спать пойдёшь.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос — вздохнул я. Мужчина повернулся, мешая делать перевязку.

— Ты на мои почти никогда не отвечаешь, — нахмурился он. Я вернул его в нужную мне позу.

— Почти, — улыбнулся я. — Не мешай и рассказывай уже.

— Одну нашли в воде, — Шерлок не сдержал довольной улыбки. Свадхистана-чакра. Вторую, Анахата-чакра, нашли в самолёте во время полёта. Понимаешь, это пять стихий…

Он отошёл назад, а я шикнул. Бинты спали, а мне ещё надо было перевязать ему ногу. Я прикрыл глаза.

— Не хочу портить тебе настрой, но это не Индия, — я поднял бинт, смотря на удивленного Холмса. — Вишудха-чакра — это Эфир. Несуществующая фигня, у которой ни объёма, ни времени. Куда, по твоему, убийца труп спрячет? Это похоже на у-син.

— Пять китайских элементов, — со странным восхищением ответил Шерлок. Он подошёл ко мне, опуская руки на плечи.

— Сейчас начало первого, — я скинул его руки, снова поворачивая Холмса к себе боком. — Я должен закончить перебинтовку. Не вздумай уходишь.

— Ладно, — выдавил из себя мужчина. Только если завтра ты поедешь со мной. И всё-таки, с Джоном было проще.

— Сядь в кресло, — вздохнул я, наконец завязывая бинт. Шерлок быстро глянул на меня и направился в зал, хватая тарелку с печеньем и улыбаясь.

* * *

Твой братец разочаровал меня, поэтому я передумал. У тебя осталось три дня.

Я со злостью кинул телефон на кровать. Черт, черт, черт. Экран засветился снова, но смс я читать не спешил. Шерлок вышел из душа и зашёл в комнату, вытирая волосы полотенцем.

— Мне спать на диване или… — он остановился возле меня, смотря на мой телефон. Майкрофт. Ну конечно же.

— С каких пор ты стал спрашивать? — хватая мобильник, спросил я.

— Ну, мы не у родителей, поэтому, — начал мужчина. Я вздохнул.

— Делай что хочешь, — открывая смс, ответил я. Холмс тут же упал на кровать, следя за моими действиями и эмоциями, которые сейчас выдавали меня.

Он промахнулся. Завтра на всех углах будет висеть его фоторобот. Он должен был убить Алисию Смоллвуд. Она моя коллега. МХ

Я прикрыл глаза. Черт. Ладно, сохраняем спокойствие. Я стал печатать смс Майкрофту.

Коллега? Сможешь уговорить или уже поздно?

Ответ пришёл тут же. Я посмотрел на Шерлока, прежде чем открыть смс.

— Знал, что за нами не только Вики «охотиться»?

— Утром это тебя не особо волновало, — поджал губы мужчина. Я снова подумал о том, как затянуть его в постель. Ну, точнее, переспать с ним, ибо он и так уже был в кровати. Нет, это было просто невозможно.

— Майкрофт прислал расширенные сведения. Мне не понравилось, — я подошёл к окну и на моей груди тут же появилась красная точка. Затем ещё одна. Значит, братья Чембельс были на крыше.

Думаю, она всегда найдёт время для меня.МХ

— Почитать могу? — Шерлок за пару секунд оказался возле меня, протягивая руку и надеясь, что получит телефон. Я хохотнул. — Хорошо, тогда сам покажи.

Черт. Ладно, хорошо. Я вздохнул и притянул Холмса за руку к себе, впиваясь в губы.


	20. Chapter 20

Мужчина растерялся, хмурясь и мне пришлось укусить его за нижнюю губу, тем самым выигрывая пару секунд, выставляя руку с телефоном за его спиной и пытаясь удалить смс. Чертов мелкий шрифт и чертово плохое зрение.

Повезло мне только с тем, что Холмс закрыл глаза на пару секунд, очевидно, анализируя ощущения. Этот поцелуй был другой. Шерлок попытался ответить, а мне было чертовски неудобно делать несколько «дел» одновременно. В фильмах все было намного по другому.

Ещё пару секунд и мне пришлось отстраниться. Воздуха не хватало, лёгкие сковывало, но оно того стоило. Щеки Шерлока покраснели, дыхание сбилось.

— Телефон, — хрипло сказал мужчина. Я, как ни в чем не бывало, отдал ему мобильник, направляясь к кровати. Успел. Главное, что я успел. — Я понимаю, ты надеешься на взаимность. Но давай честно, последним чудом было воскрешение Лазаря. С тех пор ни поклевки. И…

— Так что ты там о взаимности говорил? — я лёг к Шерлоку спиной, не скрывая улыбку. Он пару раз ударил ногой в дверь, а потом вышел.

— Посплю в гостиной, — крикнул мне мужчина, а я расслабленно лёг на кровати в позе звёздочки, совсем забыв, что мой телефон он забрал с собой.

* * *

Я проснулся в восемь, тут же прикрывая лицо руками. За окном шёл дождь и у меня пропало желание даже просто с кровати встать. Шерлок заиграл на скрипке и мне пришлось выйти к нему.

— Я надеялся, что ты додумаешься привести себя в порядок — останавливаясь, сказал мужчина. — Мы теряем время, Том. Ты обещал пойти со мной. Дело журналистки не ждёт.

— Напомни мне, когда я тебе что-то обещал? — я прислонился лбом к холодной двери.

— Её нашли позавчера, — продолжил Холмс. — Почему ты ещё не одеваешься?

— Пять минут, — хрипло ответил я, прикрывая глаза и запрокидывая голову назад. Холмс усмехнулся.

Удушить, повесить, зарезать, отравить. Сколько соблазна, боже. Я скрылся в ванной, скидывая с себя футболку. Шерлок снова заиграл на скрипке.

* * *

— Зачем мы туда идём? — зло спросил я, когда мы зашли в дом одной из журналисток на окраине Лондона. Шерлок закатил глаза и поднялся на второй этаж. — Почему дом не опечатали?

— Я попросил. Где-то здесь должен быть источник яда, — он принялся поднимать с пола журналы, ковры, да вообще всё, что казалось ему подозрительным. — Змеиный яд. Прямо из клыков смертоносного прибрежного тайпана.

— Как ты узнал? — спросил, очевидно, тупой вопрос я.

— Он около твоей ноги, — смотря на мою обувь, ответил мужчина. Не то, чтобы я змей боялся, но…

— Что мне делать? — я застыл, наблюдая, как Холмс снова что-то ищет.Змея заползла мне на ноги. Она была жёлтого цвета.

— Поищу в интернете. Для начала избегай укуса, — натянуто улыбнулся он. Шерлок достал телефон.

— Очень хороший совет, — ехидно заметил я, пытаясь не двигаться. — Я так понимаю, она была тут всё время?

— Угу, — скидывая на пол какие-то книги, ответил мужчина. Наконец, он нашёл что-то типа аквариума. — Думаю, он принёс змею в этом.

— А он это кто? — наблюдая, как змея уползает под диван, спросил я. Шерлок зло пнул стул, стоящий рядом и зло посмотрел на меня. Будто я виноват во всех войнах сразу.

— Твой брат, — сквозь зубы ответил мужчина, опускаясь на колени. Он пополз к дивану и, схватив змею за хвост, быстро кинул её в аквариум.

— Мать твою, Шерлок, — зло сказал я и пару раз ударил его небольшой подушкой, что лежала на диване. — А если бы она тебя укусила?

— Ну не укусила же, — также зло ответил он, накрывая аквариум журналом. — Я передумал. Ты не нравишься мне.

— О, как жаль, — я откинул подушку обратно и быстро прошёл мимо Холмса. Он подскочил, хватая аквариум и направляясь за мной. — Не беспокойся, наше соседство скоро прекратится.

— Зачем ты меня поцеловал? — он попытался схватить меня свободной рукой, но я развернулся, зло смотря на него.

— Выиграл время для удаления смс, — еле сдерживая крик, ответил я.

— О, так у тебя всё же секреты от меня, — Холмс тоже стал злиться.

— Представь себе, мистер я-знаю-всё.

Шерлок собирался что-то ещё сказать, но я молча развернулся, направляясь на выход, где столкнулся с Грегом.

— Шерлок там, — я махнул в сторону второго этажа. Наш гений тут же появился, словно по щелчку.

— Умоляю, скажи, что у тебя есть ответы, — Грегори устало посмотрел на Шерлока. Очевидно, вчера он поехал прямо в участок, так и не заехав домой.

— Всему свое время, инспектор, — раздраженно ответил Холмс, поворачиваясь к нам спиной.

— Всему свое время?.. Это что, какая-то игра, где нужно угадать, что ты задумал? — Грегори кинул папку на пол, ставя руки в боки. И я прекрасно понимал его раздражение.

— Если ты собираешься к Джанин, то стоит заехать домой и принять душ, — через плечо ответил Шерлок.

— Не собираюсь я к ней, — всё ещё злясь, ответил инспектор. Холмс повернулся, и я понял, что все это время он возился с змеей. Она снова чуть не сжала.

— Тогда бы ты отменил доставку цветов, — улыбнулся мужчина, будто он разгадал только что какой-то ребус. Я вздохнул, прикрывая глаза и направился на выход, где меня ждал Майкрофт, возле своего чёрного майбаха.

— Ты не отвечаешь на мои звонки и я решил тебя забрать, — натянуто улыбнулся мужчина, опираясь на зонт. Черт. Я вернулся в дом. Шерлок что-то делал склонившись над ковром.

— Телефон, — зло сказал я. Холмс поднялся, посмотрел на Майкрофта, который зашёл за мной, и вернул мне мобильник. Старший Холмс закатил глаза и снова направился к машине. Я поспешил за ним.

* * *

— Свадьба назначена на третье января, — сказал Майкрофт, когда мы с ним отъехали от дома убитой. — Съездишь с Молли за платьем?

— Это приказ? — усмехнулся я, смотря в окно. Дождь прекратился, а вот лужи никуда не делись. Холмс вздохнул.

— Нет. Поедешь, когда тебе будет удобно, — Майкрофт сел поудобнее, опуская на колени зонт. — Твой брат тоже приглашен на свадьбу.

— Прикольно, — поджал губы я. — А куда мы едем?

— К Карлу, — мужчина внимательно посмотрел на меня. — Забыл о встрече.

— Может, ты ещё знаешь, что ему надо? — я полностью повернулся к Майкрофту, подпирая лицо рукой.

— Да. Ты на новый год летишь в Париж, — натянуто улыбнулся мужчина. Я подскочил. — Это наше совместное решение.

— Совместное? Он твою знакомую чуть не убил, — еле сдерживаясь ответил я.

— Это был план. Мориарти готовит масштабную бойню.

— Майкрофт! — я подпрыгнул, как вдруг кое-что понял.Мы приехали в аэропорт. — Да вы Холмсы вообще охренели.

Мужчина закатил глаза и вышел, как только машина остановилась. Я выходить не спешил, поэтому Майкрофт сам вытянул меня за локоть. Возле небольшого самолёта, марку которого я не знал, уже стоял Карл.

— И что ты скажешь Шерлоку? — зло спросил я, вырываясь.

— Ты соскучился по родителям. Тем более, вы ссорились утром. А, и будь добр, дай телефон, — Майкрофт протянул руку, а как ты случайно, легонько толкнул его в сторону лужи. Штанина мужчины тут же намокла. — Чёрт.

— Том, — позвал меня зло брат. Я посмотрел на Карла, возле которого стоял мой чемодан. Я прошёл мимо брата, задевая того плечом.


	21. Chapter 21

Это были самые скучные праздники в моей жизни. Карл постоянно мотался «по работе», а мне приходилось ходить с отцом и мачехой в театр. Да и жена брата постоянно тягала меня по магазинам, а в свободное время мне приходилось рисовать.

Правда, пару раз мне удалось вырваться в клуб, после чего люди Майкрофта тащили меня обратно домой. Это был арест. Причём реальный домашний.

С двадцать седьмого декабря по первое января я не мог даже в магазин нормально сходить. Ноутбук отобрали тоже, за что они получили целых три мои истерики.

Сегодня был последний день моего заключения. Я достал сигарету, проходя мимо газетного киоска. Сегодня люди Мориарти чуть не подорвали станцию метро.

— Монетки не найдётся?

Мне пришлось остановиться. На тротуаре, под самым забором одного из домов, сидел Шерлок в каких-то лохмотьях. Я усмехнулся, кидая пару долларов в шляпу возле него и решил пойти дальше. Холмс тут же подскочил, направляясь за мной.

— Скучал? — сдерживая улыбку, спросил я. Шерлок натянул капюшон ещё больше, равняясь со мной.

— Ну, ты по крайней мере не запрещаешь мне курить, — мужчина пожал плечами, беря сигарету, которую я ему протянул.

— Ты же был сам в квартире, — я посмотрел на него, присаживаясь, чтобы завязать шнурки. — Миссис Хадсон?

— И она тоже, — кивнул мужчина, не скрывая удовольствия от закуренной сигареты. Он посмотрел на меня и вздохнул. — Они… Они просматривали за мной, пока тебя не было. Мы с Джоном даже дел несколько раскрыли. Вот, например…

— Ближе к делу, — я встал, на автомате поправляя болоньевую куртку Шерлока. Холмс усмехнулся. — Про ваши подвиги почитаю в блоге Джона.

Мне пришлось продолжить путь, так как справа от нас, за машинами, спрятался фотограф. Или спряталась, лицо разглядеть не удалось. Шерлок понял мой вздох и снова поравнялся со мной.

— Мориарти после твоего отъезда стал обыскивать все тайники. Он зашевелился Том, — с горящими глазами ответил мужчина. — Нам нужно… О, прости, я забыл, что ты, как обычно, никуда не поедешь.

— Поеду, — я вздохнул, который раз за пол часа, и снова остановился. Холмс удивлённо посмотрел на меня. — Но не в Лондон. Готов со мной поехать прямиком в Ад? Но нам нужна полная секретность.

Глаза Шерлока заблестели и я понял — конечно поедет.

* * *

— Я думал, мы сразу на самолёт и, — я усмехнулся, проходя по вагону. Холмс усмехнулся, садясь на свое место.

— Ты же сам сказал, что полная секретность, — Шерлок внимательно наблюдал за тем, как я сел возле него. — Знаешь, однажды мы с Джоном уже ездили так…

Холмс увлеченно принялся рассказывать об их «приключениях», а я посмотрел на него. Интересно, как скоро нас найдут наши братья? Я прикрыл глаза, опуская голову мужчине на плечо. Теперь я перестал понимать что происходит вокруг меня окончательно. Он сказал ещё пару слов, после чего замолчал. Я вздохнул, погружаясь в мысли.

* * *

— Тут дороже, чем Лондоне, — Шерлок покрутил в руках пачку сосисок и кинул её обратно.

— Я не был здесь полгода. Нам нужно будет с чего-то делать ужин, — зло ответил я. — И с каких это пор ты стал следить за ценами?

— Ты уехал, у Майкрофта были переговоры, Джон… — начал мужчина, переводя взгляд на фрукты. Я хотел его остановить, но он сам завис, смотря на грейпфрут.Я вздохнул. Ну ясно. Без сосисок, так без сосисок.

— Не хочешь Джону послать отсюда открытку, — выбирая плод побольше, спросил я. — «Побывал в Аду и вернулся живым». Как тебе?

— Как-нибудь в следующий раз, — натянуто улыбнулся Шерлок. — Мы на адские ландшафты сюда приехали смотреть? Если честно, я ожидал большего.

Я молча достал из кармана джинс ключ. Мужчина выровнялся, подходя ближе.

— Джим не знает, что я устроил себе убежище на Каймановых островах. Ну, по крайней мере, я так думаю, — пряча ключи, ответил я. — Бери корзинку в руки и пошли на кассу.

Холмс закатил глаза. А я последний раз осмотрелся. О, точно. Нам нужен хлеб.

* * *

«Мой» дом ничем не отличался от других на улице. Шерлок тут же стал изучать каждый миллиметр, а я лишь закатил глаза, проходя на кухню, совмещенную с залом и стал разбирать сумки.

Обои белого цвета, с попартом рок групп, заметно потемнели. Небольшой стеклянный столик, как в принципе и полки со шкафчиками, порылся пылью. Я почему-то глянул на чёрный диван. Подушки красного цвета лежали на своих местах. Я вздохнул.

— Действительно, — хмыкнул он, снимая пальто. Я непонимающе посмотрел на мужчину. — Ты действительно не был тут очень давно, судя по пыли. Да и потом…

— Иди мой руки, — усмехнулся я, включая чайник. Шерлок закатил глаза и направился в ванную, что-то бурча под нос.

-…воду не отключили, — единственное, что мне удалось разобрать. Я слабо улыбнулся. Этот дом мы делили братом и он проплатил его на год вперёд, когда выполнил крупный заказ.

Я достал с полки банку кофе и специи, после чего повесил пальто Шерлока, которое он кинул на пол, возле двери в ванную. За окном темнело и я перевёл взгляд на часы. Было около шести вечера. Я достал молоко и потянулся к чайнику, который только только закипел.

— Ты отравить меня хочешь? — усмехнулся Шерлок, выходя из ванной как раз в тот момент, когда я стал готовить кофе. — Это красный перец?

— Не хочешь, не пей, — добавляя в кружку молока, ответил я, после чего посмотрел на него. Мужчина снова был одет в деловой костюм.

— Зачем мы сюда приехали? — Шерлок стал за моей спиной, проводя рукой под краем тумбочек. Я усмехнулся, ставя на плиту сковородку.

— Яичницу с овощами будешь?

Мне не хотелось проводить здесь ночь одному, потому что я знал — как только Шерлок получит «секрет» Джима, он тут же слиняет.

Холмс резко развернул меня к себе лицом, прижимая к столу. Я вздрогнул, потому что это действительно было неожиданно. Мужчина изучающе посмотрел на моё лицо, после чего отстранился, поджимая губы.

— Справа стоит рояль, — смотря на свои слегка трясущиеся руки, ответил я. Не скрипка, но сойдёт. — Если ты умеешь, конечно же.

Мужчина скинул пиджак, заставляя меня запрокинуть голову назад, и сел за инструмент. Естественно, он умел.

* * *

Когда игра Шерлока меня окончательно достала, а произошло это примерно через полчаса, я решил включить новости. По телевизору снова крутили кадры из Лондона. Грегори говорил, что опасности больше нет и он уверен, что это одна и та же группировка, которая действовала ранее. К такому выводу его привёл способ минирования.

Холмс выхватил у меня пульт и переключил на канал с каким-то ток шоу, где девушка пыталась понять кто отец её ребёнка.

— Это брат её подруги, разве не ясно? — раздраженно ответил мужчина, откидывая пульт и садясь на диван, поджимая ноги. Я поставил тарелку с яичницей и бутербродом на столик, который перед этим вытер. — Спасибо.

Он перевёл взгляд на меня, внимательно следя за моими действиями. Я же не делал ничего особенного. Просто облизал ложку, которой я пару минут назад добавил себе в кофе сгущенку. Я непонимающе посмотрел на Шерлока, а он решил игнорировать меня и взял в руки вилку.

* * *

— Скажи мне, чем этот вечер отличается от других, на Бейкер Стрит? — Шерлок поставил тарелку в раковину и закатал рукава своей фиолетовой рубашки.

— Ну, поменялась обстановка, — ответил я, становясь рядом, разрезая грейпфрут. — Я не хочу возвращается в Лондон один.

— Один? — он взял в руки губку и моющее средство.

— Да. Ты получишь желаемое и уедешь. И не пытайся меня переубедить, — я скрестил руки на груди. Мужчина посмотрел на меня, потом на грейпфрут. Я вздохнул, подставляя дольку фрукта к его рту.

Шерлок благодарно кивнул, после того, как съел грейпфрут и вернулся к мытью посуды, а я улыбнулся. Интересно, что произошло, раз он добровольно делаете это?

На часах было уже восемь и я решил привести в порядок кровать, на которой должен был спать Шерлок. Слава богу, Карл додумался оставить чистый комплект постельного. Ну и купить что-то наподобие электронного камина. В комнате было довольно прохладно.

— Ну и все же, — Шерлок второй раз за день напугал меня. Я запустил в него подушку, которую он тут же поймал. — Что ты прячешь? Мориарти вряд-ли бы охотился за картиной.

— О, поверь он это и делает, — заканчивая заправлять кровать, ответил я. Холмс вернул мне подушку. — Мона Лиза. Да ты наверняка знаешь.

— Он продать её хочет? Мориарти никогда не волновал вопрос денег, — мужчина пропустил меня. Мы снова вернулись в зал. — О, это же так очевидно. Художник спрятал что-то под слоем краски?

— Да, — я сел на диван, поджимая ноги, доставая альбом и карандаш. Немного подумав, я все же достал пару баночек краски, снова садясь на диван и не произнося ни слова. Шерлок зло посмотрел на меня.

На удивление, Холмс не стал задавать мне вопросы, а молча включил телевизор. Я стал рисовать, изредка бросая на него взгляды. Точнее, на его шею. Позже, он сам стал смотреть на меня.

— Рассказывай, — вздохнул я. Шерлок повернулся ко мне.

— Что именно?

— Всё, — я облизал губы, снова возвращаясь к рисунку. — Про ваши с Джоном подвиги.

Шерлок усмехнулся и стал рассказывать, периодически запрокидывал голову назад, наслаждаясь грейпфрутом. Сначала, я «умилялся», но потом резко встал, подходя к нему.

— Во сне люди дышат диафрагмой, — я дотронулся руками до его щеки, заставляя поднять голову. — А не грудной клеткой.

Черт, его шея так манила, что я не сдержался, медленно проводя руками по ней.

— И что? — напрягся мужчина, не пытаясь меня остановить.

— Ты сказал, что говорил мне об убийстве, когда мы ехали в поезде, а я спал. — только сейчас я понял, что испачкал его краской. — А я не спал. И ты знаешь об этом.

Последнее я сказал ему на ухо, ощущая пальцами, как участился его пульс. Шерлок перехватил мои руки, заставляя посмотреть в его глаза. Я неосознанно придвинулся ближе, осознавая, что мужчина возбужден. Его зрачки заметно потемнели, но было что-то не так. Я дотронулся до его лба.

— У тебя температура, — зло сказал я, отстраняясь от мужчины. Он закатил глаза.

— Ну вот, такой момент испортил, — зло ответил Холмс. Он внимательно проследил за тем, как ищу таблетки.

— Какой? — я кинул в него жаропонижающее. Шерлок откинул таблетки на диван и подошёл ко мне, впиваясь в губы.


	22. Chapter 22

Я попытался оттолкнуть мужчину, но он прижал меня к столу, кусая за нижнюю губу, заставляя подчиниться. Через пару секунд я почувствовал приятное пощипывание на губах и вкус грейпфрута, смешанного с кровью.

Я не понимал, откуда у Шерлока появилась эта страсть, потому что, ну, во-первых у него не было ко мне никаких чувств, во-вторых и у меня тоже. Да и вообще, это же, мать его Шерлок Холмс.

— Что ты делаешь? — тяжело дыша спросил я, когда мужчина переключился на мою шею. Голова закружилась, в глазах потемнело и я не понимал, что вообще происходит. Меня вело, клонило в сон и с каждой секундой становилось все труднее дышать. — Шер…

Глаза плавно закрылись и я почувствовал, как падаю на мужчину и его тяжёлый вздох. Холмс прижал меня к себе, запустив руку в волосы. Я чувствовал его тяжёлое дыхание, проваливаясь в сон.

— Прости, — последнее, что услышал я.

* * *

Солнце светило в глаза и я попытался закрыть лицо руками, но меня остановила чья-то рука.

— Нарушишь капельницу, — холодным тоном сказал Майкрофт. Я застонал, открывая глаза и моргая от яркого света. Мы находились в спальне, в которой я вчера решил оставить Шерлока.

— Ты один? — со второй попытки спросил я. В горле пересохло, но мужчина, который сейчас был в темно-зелёном деловом костюме, подал мне кружку воды.

— Да, — кивнул Холмс, а я снова опустился на подушки. — Шерлок уехал, вскрыв твой тайник. Я опоздал на две минуты.

Сначала я хотел спросить про тайник, мол, какого черта и откуда он знает? Но это же был Холмс, чуть ли не Википедия. Хотя, в этом я не сомневался. Потом, до меня дошло, что Шерлок все снова рассчитал. В голову пришла мысль, что он даже догадывался, какого цвета посуда будет на моей кухне.

— Из-за чего? — безразлично спросил я, смотря в потолок.

— Он синтезировал новое снотворное, «антидотом» которому является грейпфрут. Правда испытания нового препарата до тебя проходили безуспешно, — Майкрофт поставил зонт рядом с тумбочкой, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Думаю, он незаметно добавил его в кофе. Этот «порошок» превосходно растворяется в молоке. И, естественно, имеет побочные эффекты.

Мужчина кивнул в стороны капельницы, а я задумался: вызывал ли он местную скорую или же сразу привёз своих экспертов. Очевиден был второй вариант.

— Я спрашивал не об этом, — все ещё хрипло ответил я, заставляя Холмса наклониться ко мне.

— Что прости? — с нотками удивления в голосе спросил мужчина.

— Из-за чего ты опоздал? — я перевёл на него взгляд. Майкрофт закатил глаза, переводя взгляд на окно. — И да, похоже, из-за этого «порошка» у него поднялась температура.

— Чертовы одинаковые дома, — не без злости ответил мужчина. — Он чуть не убил тебя, ограбив, а ты продолжаешь беспокоиться о его здоровье? При том, что вы, по твоим же словам, даже не друзья. Что происходит, Том?

— Ситуация ужасная, если ты вообщем, — я усмехнулся, через секунду скривившись от головной боли, которая пришла неожиданно. — А вот мне не помешал бы хороший доктор. Надеюсь, не слишком много прошу?

— Не пытайся уйти от ответа, — Майкрофт что-то нажал на капельнице и вена запекла, будто по ней пустили лаву. — Я — не Шерлок.

— Единственное чувство, которое я к нему сейчас испытываю, это сочувствие, — кривясь от боли, ответил я. От неожиданности, Холмс отпустил переключатель капельницы и боль стала медленно проходить. — Так красиво все провернуть, чтоб уйти с подделкой.

— У тебя изначально не было оригинала? — скорее с раздражением спросил Майкрофт. Я усмехнулся.

— Изначально, в самом Лувре не было оригинала, — смотря на сигареты, что лежали слишком далеко, ответил я. Холмс понял меня, тут же кидая мне пачку. Он посмотрел на меня, слегка хмурясь. — Я не сразу понял. Не знаю, почему решил прийти посмотреть на неё ещё раз, но тогда до меня дошло, что за столько лет картина, даже при идеальном уходе, не могла так хорошо сохранится. А когда попал к Джиму — увидел её.

Я кивнул на стену, на которой висела картина. Майкрофт подскочил, неуверенно направляясь к ней. Мне показалось, что он догадывался о её подлинности.

— - Почему Шерлок взял другу? — глаза мужчины бегали по картине, не зная, за что зацепиться.

— Потому что, он думает, что слишком хорошо меня знает, — пытаясь подкурить, ответил я, но из-за капельницы ничего не получилось. — Ради всего святого и, естественно, королевы, Холмс, вытяни эту штуку.

Майкрофт посмотрел на меня, после чего помог избавиться от капельницы. Я облегчённо вздохнул, потирая руку.

— Считай её моим подарком на свадьбу, — наконец-то закуривая, ответил я. — Да-да, это оригинал и я знаю, что ты задумывался об этом, пока сидел здесь.

— Всё же, — мужчина сел обратно, снова смотря на меня. — Как ты обвел моего братца?

— Бросал косые взгляды на тайник всё время, слегка закусывал губу, каждый раз, когда он подходил к нему, — пожал плечами я, протягивая Майкрофту сигареты. Он тоже решил закурить. Если честно, я ожидал подобное от Шерлока, но никак не ожидал его самодельное снотворное.

— Ты уверен, что он не поменял местами картины? — с наслаждением делая затяжку, спросил Холмс.

— Ему бы пришлось повозиться: снять стекло, раскрыть раму, — я встал, подходя к картине. Да, я хранил её таким способом. — Ну да и потом, он наверняка учел грабителей. Вот представь, ночью полезут в пустой дом и даже картины все подтягивают. Только Шерлок так и не понял главного сектера защиты. Стекло — пуленепробиваемое, а раму невозможно просто так снять.

— Десять минут на сборы, — скомандовал Майкрофт, проходя мимо меня и ненадолго задерживаясь возле картины, туша сигарету об вазу.

* * *

В Лондон я вернулся в ужасном настроении. Ну, во-первых мы летели на личном самолёте Майкрофта, который доставил нас в столицу в два раза быстрее и мне не удалось поспать даже полчаса. После «эксперимента» Шерлока мне только и хотелось спать.  
Во-вторых, Холмс сначала повез меня к себе, где его лучшие врачи осмотрели меня и для профилактики что-то ввели.

Был в этом визите к Майкрофту и плюс. Я встретил там миссис Хадсон. Она была рада меня видеть, а вот Холмс был не рад её присутствию.

— А тебе нельзя, — женщина оттолкнула Майкрофта и потянула меня в сторону спальни моей сестры. Мужчина привычно закатил глаза. — Видеть невесту в платье до свадьбы плохая примета.

Я хмыкнул, следуя за ней на второй этаж. Дом у Холмса был невероятно красив и, наверняка, имел множество секретов.

— Ого, — единственное, что я сказал, увидев сестру. Молли смущенно отвернулась. Платье было белого цвета. Юбка была довольно длинной, корсет покрыт кружевами, плечи оголены.

— Мне кажется, это слегка не то… — сестра растерянно посмотрела на меня.

— Молли, ты выходишь замуж, а не на работу идёшь. Ты прекрасна, — начала миссис Хадсон. — Да и потом, младший Холмс наконец поймёт, что потерял.

Я нахмурился, а сестра выровняла плечи, и подошла к зеркалу.

— Я думаю, вам стоит устроить мальчишник, — Хадсон подошла ко мне, опустив руки на плечи.

— Я поговорю с Майкрофтом, — натянуто улыбнулся я. — Вы едете к Шерлоку?

— Нет, — женщина покачала головой и улыбнулась. — Я же понимаю, вы долго не виделись и вам надо провести время «с пользой».

— Миссис Хадсон, мы не вместе, — зло ответил я, но женщина вытолкала меня за дверь. Майкрофт усмехнулся и приказал отвести меня домой.

* * *

В квартире сидел Шерлок. Он печатал что-то на компьютере, не отрываясь. Я вздохнул, снимая пальто.

— Миссис Хадсон, разве вы не собирались остаться? — Холмс сделал глоток чая и снова вернулся к ноутбуку.

— Она и осталась, — я подошёл к мужчине, опуская руки ему на плечи. — Вау, у тебя есть блог. И что ты там пишешь? Может, о своём снотворном?

— Тебе идёт красный, — смотря на мой свитер спокойно ответил мужчина.

— Ну что же, ты Шерлок. Такой момент испортил, — натянуто улыбнулся я, сжимая его плечи.

— Ты знал, что у тебя все время была подделка? — Холмс посмотрел на меня, сначала нахмурившись, а потом с восхищением. — Ну конечно ты знал. И где она?

— Я сейчас точно убью, — зло ответил я, прикрывая глаза.

— За что? — мужчина развернулся ко мне полностью.

— Действительно, — я развел руки в стороны. — Да хотя-бы за то, что ты испытал на мне препарат, который до этого не приносил успехов.

— Ну ничего же не произошло, — мужчина прошёл мимо меня, завязывая халат.

— Да, если бы не Майкрофт! — перешёл на крик я.

— Которого вызвал я! — тоже стал кричать Холмс. Он взял нож и воткнул в какие-то бумаги на каминной полке.

— То есть, ты знал, что что-то могло пойти не так, — я опустил руки, внимательно смотря на мужчину. Тот притих, опуская глаза. — Ищи нового сожителя.

Я взял свой чемодан и направился на выход.Видеть Шерлока больше не хотелось. Как и слышать.


	23. Chapter 23

Я почти дошёл до двери, но Шерлок остановил меня. Я зло посмотрел на него.

— Ты не можешь сейчас уйти, — он тоже был зол, сжимая мою руку.

— Это почему? Ты на мне новый препарат испытать не успел? — я вырвался из его хватки, случайно задевая чемодан. Он тут же упал со ступенек, раскрываясь. — Не день, а пиздец.

Шерлок нахмурился, смотря на меня. Ну да, Холмс, мат от меня слышать непривычно. Я быстро спустился вниз и принялся кидать вещи обратно в чемодан.

— Я не вовремя, да? — Джон застыл на пороге с каким-то пакетом в руках. — Мне просто прислали кое-что и я подумал… Шерлок, мне прислали рубин. И раз Том здесь…

— Как много он знает? — спросил я, сдерживаясь. Ватсон не заслуживал моей злости. Шерлок замолчал, опуская глаза.

— А я должен ещё что-то знать, кроме того, что его брат — убийца? — Джон присел, подавая мне вещи. — Тут что-то более серьёзное?

— Как же мне нравится, когда он, никогда не затыкающий рот, сейчас стоит и молчит, — я запрокинул голову назад, слегка прикусывая губу. — У меня есть что рассказать тебе, Джон.

— Мэри, — Ватсон тоже прикусил губу, зло смотря на Холмса. Шерлок вздохнул, поднимаясь наверх. — Ну, естественно, она знала.

* * *

— Я весь во внимании, — Джон молча сел в кресло напротив Шерлока, подпирая щеку рукой и зло смотря на друга. — Мы берём твоё дело и это не обсуждается.

— Дело? — нахмурился Холмс. Я поставил чемодан и кинул пальто на диван.

— Угу, — без раздумий ответил Ватсон. — Он в этой комнате как клиент, а меня хотят убить. Его же брат.

Шерлок посмотрел на меня неуверенно. Я вздохнул, ставя возле них стул, спинкой к мужчинам, кинул на столик рядом с Шерлоком флешку и сел.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы наши отношения не испортились, тебе лучше не смотреть, — я на пару секунд прикрыл глаза. — Хорошо. Меня зовут Томас Джон Рид. Двадцать шесть. Украл и подделал шедевры Дали и Да Винчи. Ну, и Ван Гог.

— Что? — Джон шокировано посмотрел на меня. — Это же не все, верно?

— Да. Я делал это по приказу Мориарти, — я опустил голову, скрывая кашель, который появился так некстати.

— Зачем ему картины? — Ватсон все ещё был в шоке.

— О, Джон, — Холмс сложил руки домиком, приставляя к лицу. — Он продавал их коллекционерам. Все, кроме одной. Зачем ему Мона Лиза? Что спрятал художник?

— Ты можешь помолчать? — одновременно спросили мы с Джоном, после чего переглянулись.

— Да Винчи спрятал за картиной в прямом смысле смертельное оружие. Точнее схему. Оно в несколько раз сильнее атомного, — я встал, доставая пачку сигарет. По привычке, я протянул сигарету Шерлоку и он взял, под удивленный взгляд Ватсона.

— Хорошо, почему мне присылают это? — Джон достал конверт из которого на небольшой столик упал рубин. — Это же послание?

Шерлок выхватил у друга конверт и принялся его вертеть. Я сделал затяжку, замечая свой телефон на каминной полке. Интересно, Шерлок переписывался с него? А нет. Симки не было.

Я сжал пачку, понимая, что что-то не так. Там внутри и была моя сим карта. Макрофт подстраховался.

— Почему вы оба молчите? — начал злиться Джон. — Это значит, что я в опасности? А Мэри? Она тоже.

— Джон, ты в безопасности. Он оставил это чтоб ты принес мне. За тобой не так следят.

— Не понимаю, — Джон подскочил, зло смотря на друга. — Почему он это сделал?

— Потому что умереть должен… — начал Шерлок, смотря на меня. — Карл.

Я повернулся к мужчинам, опуская руки. Холмс выхватил у меня телефон, на экране которого высветилось смс:

Игры кончились, милый. Детка достал папу.

— Молли знать ничего не должна знать, — я стал ходить туда сюда, потирая виски. — Чёрт. Есть шанс, что он ещё жив? Шерлок…

— Из Скотланд Ярда прислали, — мужчина кивнул на папку, которая лежала на подоконнике, отворачиваясь. — Сегодня утром, за пару минут до твоего прихода…

Я застыл на месте с открытым ртом. Он знал. Он знал и молчал… Джон стал что-то говорить, но я ничего не слышал. Внутри росла ненависть к Шерлоку. Огромная, чёрная ненависть.

* * *

У таких, как он, не было будущего. Он просто рос как сорняк, загнанный в невыносимые условия, и я чём-то повторял его жизнь. Хоть и не особо мы были с Карлом похожи.

Я не знал, как Джим нашёл его. Черт, да я до последнего не знал, что Карл работал на него, что Мориарти спал с моим братом. А Шерлок?

Я наконец-то посмотрел на мужчину. Холмс стоял возле камина, смотря на меня в ответ. Он догадался обо всем быстрее меня. Джим наверняка общался с ним. Я достал сигарету.

Джон ушёл почти сразу, поссорившись с Шерлоком, а я так и не сказал ни слова. Просто сидел на диване, не замечая горячий чай от миссис Хадсон, которая вернулась ближе к восьми. Не заметил я, как оказался укрыт пледом.

Я слишком много думал обо всём. И о том, что Майкрофт просидел со мной до самого утра ради картины, потому по сути я ему и не нужен. Джим тоже все время хотел от меня картину. Он бы убил меня, если бы я сразу отдал полотно. Теперь, я потерял страховку. Да и жить особо не хотелось. Я осознавал, что скоро стану никому не нужен.

Наверное, самым большим моим страхом ещё с детства, было одиночество. Я закашлялся после первой затяжки.

Свадьба была уже завтра. Об этом как раз напомнила миссис Хадсон, абсолютно спокойной спросив:

— Я так понимаю, мальчишника не было?

— Миссис Хадсон, — начал Шерлок, но замолчал, потому что я встал, кутаясь в плед.

— На такое мероприятие зовут друзей, — я аккуратно опустил бычок в пепельницу. — Мы с ним просто знакомые.

— Томми, вы же без пяти минут родственники, — женщина всплеснула руками.

— Меня это не радует, — честно ответил я, выталкивая Хадсон за дверь. — Спокойной ночи.

Шерлок удивлённо посмотрел на меня, но потом замолчал, уходя на кухню. Я тоже направился туда, доставая бутылку недопитого мною вина, ощущая запах испортившихся продуктов.

— Что ты ел, пока меня не было? — спросил я, всё же доставая все испорченные продукты. Холмс стал рядом. — Можешь не отвечать. Это мысли вслух.

— Том, — начал мужчина, но замолчал, когда я посмотрел на него.

— Что происходит, Шерлок? С тобой с самого утра? — я закрыл холодильник, внимательно смотря на него.

— Я чувствую вину и хочу извинится, — слова дались ему тяжело, поэтому я промолчал. — Я был не прав и мне жаль, что так все получилось. Я понимаю, что ничего уже не исправить, но…

— А может, тут что-то другое? — я с усмешкой посмотрел ему в глаза, подходя ближе.

— Нам не стоило привязываться друг к другу, — тихо ответил мужчина, сжимая моё запястье.

— Привязался ко мне? Ты? Мистер Арктика, Мистер чувств-для-меня-не-существует! — я не скрывал, что моё сердце забилось действительно чаще, но не от «привязанности», а от злости.

— Всё мы люди, Том, — Холмс перешёл на шёпот.

— Даже ты? — с усмешкой спросил я, упираясь рукой ему в грудь. Мы стояли очень близко друг к другу и я даже знал, чем это закончится.

— Нет. Даже ты, — ответил мне в губы мужчина. И, не знаю почему, я подался, разрешая поцеловать меня. Разрешая вести.

Наверное, я хотел убедиться, почувствовать какой-то жар внутри, понять свои чувства, но вместо этого была пустота.

— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, — я отстранился, позволяя себе провести рукой вверх по шее мужчины к его подбородку, и направился в спальню, хлопая дверью слишком громко.


	24. Chapter 24

Я спал плохо, ворочаясь и снова думая обо всем. Если честно, я не сдержал слез. Пусть мы с Карлом и жили как кошка с собакой, но он был моим братом. Естественно, я вышел к Шерлоку злой. Было четыре утра, но Холмс не спал. Он тут же поднялся с дивана.

— Будешь чай? — получилось слишком резко. Я вздохнул, опуская пачку чая на стол.

— Нет, я уже пил, — мужчина подошёл ко мне, изучая лицо. — Утром привезут цветы.

— Цветы? — я залил заварку кипятком и аккуратно поставил чайник на место.

— Для Молли, — кивнул Шерлок. — Том, послушай…

— Нет, Холмс, — я взял кружку и направился в гостиную, садясь в его кресло. — Я не хочу говорить с тобой ни о Джиме, ни о моем брате. Ты умный. Сам разберешься.

— Я хотел поговорить о наших отношениях, — он подошёл ко мне, смотря на скрипку. — Для мамы…

— Мне нужно снова играть? — я усмехнулся, отставляя чашку. Чай пить перехотелось. В голове была пустота. — Это последний раз, Шерлок.

— Разумеется, — он всё же схватил скрипку. — Приношу свои извинения за неудобства.

— Ага, — вздохнул я, подходя к полке с книгами. История, физика, химия, путеводитель, справочник… Шерлок заиграл, а я снова вернулся к чашке чая. День будет очень долгим. Я вздохнул, смотря на свой чемодан. Он всё также стоял возле дивана.

* * *

В шесть привезли цветы. Я удивлённо посмотрел на курьера. Обычно, всё начинают работу с восьми.

— Чарли, как сестра? — Шерлок прошёл мимо нас, совершенно не замечая. Я поджал губы. Ну понятно.

— Спасибо, мистер Холмс, она уже лучше после того случая на крыше, — улыбнулся курьер, сжимая папку.

— Чудно, — мужчина натянуто улыбнулся, вытаскивая парня за дверь, после чего повернулся ко мне. — Мы тогда с Джоном как раз год работали…

— Ага, — я вздохнул, прекращая слушать его рассказ и смотря на цветы. Это был огромный букет роз, розового цвета разных оттенков, украшенный золотыми бабочками. Я вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. Голова болела, веки опухли, появился лёгкий насморк. Ну отлично.

Шерлок все ещё говорил, следуя за мной на кухню и, признаться честно, прислушался пару раз и усмехнулся, когда он с улыбкой говорил о Джоне и его падении со стула. А потом я почувствовал себя лишним в его жизни. Да и в этой квартире. Усмехнувшись, правда печально, я выпил таблетку от головной боли и посмотрел на мужчину.

— Ну я конечно же знал, что Алиша не родная дочь…

— Ну естественно, — я прислонился к стенке, смотря на Шерлока. — Она дочь старика, которого похитили.

— Ты все это время слушал? — удивился он, пряча руки в карманы брюк.

— Этот несвязанный бред, смешанный с веселыми историями про Джона? — я направился к чемодану, собираясь достать костюм и рубашку. — Собираюсь погладить вещи, тебе надо или ты в этом пойдёшь?

— Я… Рубашку белую, если несложно, — слегка растерянно ответил Холмс. Я прикрыл глаза. Рубашку белую. У него их штук пять точно было. — Сейчас принесу.

Он скрылся в комнате, а я стал искать гладильную доску. Шерлок опять устроил беспорядок.

* * *

Это началось в семь. Меня накрыло странное волнение, будто это я женился. Мне пришлось сделать пару вдохов-выдохов, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Всё нормально? — Шерлок открыл дверь, за которой уже стояла миссис Хадсон. Кстати, Молли выбрала её подружкой невесты. Шафером был, как ни странно Холмсу.

— Надеюсь, в этот раз ты не начнёшь свое поздравление с гадостей, — женщина была одета в красный костюм, который ей очень даже шёл. — Майкрофт все же твой брат, а Молли.

Шерлок закатил глаза и прошёл мимо неё на выход. Я слабо улыбнулся Хадсон и взял букет. Подумать только, моя сестра теперь не Хупер, а Холмс. Как она и хотела. Да только Холмс немного не тот. Совсем не тот.

— Ты слушаешь меня? — миссис Хадсон с силой потянула меня на выход. — Мы опаздываем.

Я нахмурился, позволяя женщине держать меня за руку до самого такси, которое поймал Шерлок. Он придержал перед Хадсон дверь, после чего нахмурился.

— Том? — мужчина жестом пригласил меня в кэб, а я сжал букет и неуверенно кивнул, залазя в машину.

— Боже, я когда-нибудь доживу до момента, когда Том получит от тебя такой же букет? — неожиданно сказала миссис Хадсон.

— Он любит пионы, — смотря в окно ответил Шерлок и только потом только до него дошёл смысл слов. Мужчина слегка растерянно посмотрел на меня.

— Вы обязаны пожениться, — всплеснула руками женщина. — Или выйти замуж… В любом случае, ваш вчерашний поцелуй это…

— Миссис Хадсон, — зло ответил я. — Мы сами решим, что нам двоим делать. Прошу больше не подглядывать.

— А надо запираться на ночь, — обиженно ответила женщина. — И впредь прошу не звать меня на уборку комнаты. Я вам не прислуга.

— Простите, — тихо вздохнул я, отворачиваясь. К моему удивлению, Шерлок ничего даже не сказал и всю дорогу мы ехали молча.

* * *

Майкрофт волновался больше меня, пусть это было почти незаметно. Я усмехнулся, оставляя Шерлока на растерзание Джону и Хадсон, направляясь к Холмсу старшему.

— Вокруг здания лучшие из охраны, так что Джиму сюда не попасть, — ответил он, расписываясь в каких-то документах. Даже здесь он не прекращал работать. Ручка в руках мужчины еле заметно дрожала, он неосознанно оттянул воротник.

— Обидно, наверное, что младшая сестра выходит замуж раньше тебя? — усмехнулся Майкрофт. Он посмотрел сначала на меня, а потом на Шерлока.

— Да, да, очень, — улыбнулся в ответ я, взяв со стола бокал шампанского. — Но как вспомню, что могу и дальше заниматься сексом с кем ни попадя, на душе сразу становится светлее.

— То есть, мой брат для тебя «с кем ни попадя»? — не растерялся мужчина. Я закашлялся. — Пойду найду Молли.

— Чертовы Холмсы, — тихо сказал я, всё ещё кашляя.

* * *

Меня посадили за один столик с семьёй Ватсонов, Грегом и родителями Холмсов. Шерлок сидел слева от брата за столом жениха и невесты, справа от Молли сидела миссис Хадсон. Свадьба была спланирована неплохо. Живая музыка, роскошный ресторан с великолепной едой.

Естественно, среди гостей были и чиновники, члены правительства. Я усмехнулся, представляя, будто прямо сейчас здесь появится сама королева. Потом я перевёл взгляд на Грега. Мы были на свадьбе самыми грустными.

Но Мэри быстро развеселила его, а потом к разговору присоединились и родители Холмсов. Я поджал губы, делая глоток сока. Пить больше не хотелось, да и потом, голова снова стала болеть.

— Вы… Всё в порядке? — Джон пододвинулся ко мне, стараясь говорить как можно тише. Я вздохнул.

— Не знаю, — я скомкал салфетку, которую до этого «мучил» от скуки и посмотрел на сестру. Она что-то увлеченно рассказывала Хадсон, пока Холмсы спорили, при этом смотря на нас. Джон слабо улыбнулся им и повернулся спиной, загораживая обзор на меня.

— И… что это значит? — Ватсон поджал губы, а потом вздохнул. — Ты собираешься уехать обратно?

— Думаю над этим, — честно ответил я, замечая, как Молли идёт к нам.- Прости…

Я встал, замечая в глазах Джона что-то типа «А как же Шерлок?». Никак. Я попытаюсь уехать. Затеряться в одной из стран, а он будет продолжать играть на скрипке и расследовать преступления.

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь ревновать Майкрофта к королеве, — улыбнулся я сестре, отводя её в сторону. — Хотя он сам иногда ведёт себя как её величество.

— Может до свадьбы он вел себя не лучшим образом, — Молли обняла меня в ответ, опуская руки на плечи. — Но всё равно он прекрасный человек. Я бы очень хотела быть с ним всю жизнь… всю жизнь быть рядом…

— Надеюсь, что в этот раз ты выбрала того Холмса, — улыбнулся я.

— Почему нет Карла?

Раз, два, три. Только бы не сорваться…Я поцеловал её в лоб и посмотрел на Шерлока. Он как раз подошёл к Джону, что-то ему говоря.

— Он решил уехать с Софией в Италию. Ему сделали очень огромный заказ, — я поджал губы, опуская глаза.

— Надеюсь, он не влипнет, — тихо сказала Молли. Я слабо улыбнулся. Теперь уже не влипнет никогда.

* * *

Как так произошло я не понял. Гости стали участвовать в различных конкурсах, миссис Хадсон забрала с собой Грега, так как у неё не было партнёра для игры, а к нам за столик подсел Шерлок.

— Хочу сыграть в одну очень интересную игру, — загадочно улыбнулась миссис Холмс. Шерлок напрягся, смотря на неё. — Вопрос-ответ про свою вторую половинку. Мэри, ты согласна?

— О, это будет очень интересно, — ответил за неё Джон, обнимая жену. Я улыбнулся.

— А вы, мальчики? — миссис Холмс улыбнулась мне и я заметил, как Ватсон открывает рот.

— Шерлок, — начал он.

— Потом, Джон, — раздраженно ответил мужчина, вставая. — Мам, нам…

— Согласен, — резко ответил я, улыбаясь Холмсу. Очевидно, начинал действовать алкоголь.

— И Мэри как обычно знает больше, чем я, — обиженно сказал Джон. Шерлок сел рядом со мной со взглядом «Что ты мать твою делаешь?»

— Отлично, — быстро сказала миссис Хадсон. Она достала коробку с карточками красного цвета. — Ну, кто начнёт?

— Давайте я, — улыбнулся Джон. — Ох, любимый цвет Мэри. Хорошо… Я даже.

Шерлок закатил глаза и мне пришлось пихнуть его ногой, а Джону кивнуть на платье его жены.

— Зелёный, хотя ей нравятся все цвета, — пытаясь улыбнуться, ответил Джон.

— Ты такой наблюдательный, — улыбнулась Мэри, целуя мужа, а я снова пихнул ногой Шерлока, который опять решил закатить глаза. — Так, теперь я… Любимая еда… Оладьи его мамы.

Джон широко распахнул глаза, а я понял — вот она, чистая и настоящая любовь. Дальше играли родители и я узнал, что мистер Холмс закаляется по утрам, а его жена бывший физик. Это было для меня сюрпризом.

Потом тянул Шерлок и он с лёгкостью рассказал о моих талантах рисовать и делать фотографии. Я и не сомневался.

— Что вам нравится и не нравится в нем (ней), — прочитал я свой вопрос и посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот нахмурился, а потом закатил глаза, ожидая услышать то, что ему постоянно говорят. Я вздохнул. — Мне не нравится, то, как он относится к себе, но мне нравится за ним следить. Не нравится мне его поведение с окружающими, поэтому мне нравится его взгляд, когда он все же проявляет вежливость, чтоб угодить мне. Он всегда глаза закатывает и смотрит на меня даже когда здоровается. Мне не нравится, что он приносит в холодильник всякую чушь и нравится наблюдать за ним во время еды. Иногда в его генеральную голову приходят идеи. Например, однажды он придумал снотворное, когда ел грейпфрут.

Я «зло» посмотрел на Шерлока. Мужчина сидел, стараясь не выдать свое удивление, но его глаза блестели, и я понял, что он немного завис. Джон тоже понял это, потому что Холмс смотрел на меня почти не моргая. Мэри не скрывала улыбку, в то время, как мистер Холмс обнимаю свою жену, которая еле сдерживала слезы.

— Мне не нравится, как он относится к одежде, но мне нравится заставлять его вешать её. Мне не нравится, когда он будит по утрам игрой на скрипке, но в остальное время мне очень даже нравится его игра. Мне не нравится, когда он говорит что-то типа «нам надо» или «мы должны сейчас же», но мне нравится выражение его лица, когда он слышит отказ или понимает, что я никуда не иду.

— Обычно, ты идёшь спать, — хрипло ответил Холмс, всё ещё смотря на меня. Джон, мягко говоря, был в шоке, а я продолжил:

— Мне не нравится наша привычка курить, но мне нравится оставлять ему зажженную сигарету, зная, что он её возьмёт.

— Шерлок, — слишком мягко сказала миссис Холмс, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

— Мне не нравится, что он слишком много врёт, но иногда я готов простить ему всё, потому что…

Я встал подходя к Холмсу и опуская руки ему на плечи. Шерлок застыл, как и все остальные, но миссис Хадсон не дала мне договорить.

— Нам срочно нужен Том. Срочно! — весело сказала она, хватая меня за руку. — Нам не выиграть конкурс художников без тебя.

— Простите, — натянуто улыбнулся я, оставляя всех сидеть в тишине.

* * *

— Как правило, посторонние замечают любовь раньше, чем сами влюбленные отдают себе в ней отчёт…

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — честно признался я миссис Холмс. Свадьба подходила к концу и сейчас как раз был танец жениха и невесты. Шерлок стал играть на скрипке.

— Она говорит о Майкрофте с Молли. Никогда не видел, чтобы наш сын на кого-то так смотрел, — мистер Холмс обнял супругу со спины, а я посмотрел на Майкрофта.

Вау, он действительно влюбился. Я улыбнулся. Взгляд мужчины был тёплым, движения плавные. Он все время смотрел сестре в глаза, при этом искренне улыбаясь.

Я перевёл взгляд на Шерлока. Холодный. Он был холодный не только взглядами. Хотя, семье Ватсонов удалось увидеть его настоящие чувства, чего никогда не получится у меня. Шерлок перевёл взгляд на нас, плавно двигая смычком, а я отвернулся, направляясь на выход.

— Вообще-то, я говорила о Шерлоке с Томом, — тихо сказала миссис Холмс, думая, что её никто не слышит.

* * *

Преступление не может обойтись одной жертвой. Их всегда много, даже когда преступление только одно. Как погулял? ДМ

Я прикрыл глаза, опускаясь на диван. Ну отлично. Их и так уже слишком много. Стало жарко, поэтому я всё же снял пальто. Почему-то вспомнились слова Хадсон про свадьбу.

Почему все думают, что мы с Шерлоком пара? Он меня никогда не любил.Если любовь разложить на все ее составные элементы все налицо; нежность, любопытство, жалость, восторг и т. д. Если всё это сложить вместе — может и выйдет любовь. Но это в нем никогда не слагалось вместе.

Было любопытство и редко проскакивал восторг. Я закурил, подходя к окну. Снайперов больше не было, как впрочем и моего желания находится в Лондоне. Вокруг меня был словно туман, который поглощал меня.

— Том? — удивлённо спросил Шерлок, включая свет. Я пару раз моргнул, снова разворачиваясь к окну. — Думал, ты спишь или…

— Или? — усмехнулся я, наклоняя голову на бок. Холмс вздохнул, расстегивая пальто. Он подумал, что я не приду. — Надеюсь, вы с Майкрофтом не ссорились.

— Нет, — мужчина засунул руки в карманы, смотря на меня. — Ты пропустил тупую традицию с букетом.

— И кто же поймал? Миссис Хадсон? — я улыбнулся, представляя как она выходит замуж за своего Патрика, который держал магазин недалеко отсюда.

— Нет, — Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой. Он взял пакет, который до этого поставил возле дивана и направился в спальню. Потом он вернулся, но уже без пакета.

Я поставил чайник, собирась сделать нам чай, и выпил таблетку. Холмс прошёл мимо вешая (!!!) пальто, а потом стал кидать на меня взгляды, не выдержал и спросил:

— Какой приз вы получили с миссис Хадсон за конкурс?

Зашёл издалека. Я улыбнулся, подходя к столу и садясь на него. Пофигу. Шерлок стал напротив, расстегивая пиджак.

— Победила какая-то дама из подчинения Майкрофта. Она действительно талантлива, — болтая ногами, ответил я.

— Блондинка в белом платье? — спросил он. Я кивнул и Холмс направился в спальню, откуда продолжил. — Да, она закончила художественную школу, но никто не сравнится с тобой, Том.

Я перестал болтать ногами, запрокидывая голову назад, краснея и не сдерживая улыбку. Не знаю, почему.  
Стало жарко и я решил переодеться. Быстро сменив костюм на шорты с лёгкой майкой, я снова вернулся на кухню. Надо было решать уеду ли я в ближайшее время или вернуть чемодан в комнату. Я вздохнул, снова садясь на стол. С этого ракурса я заметил, как много накопилось пыли на каминной полке.

Шерлок вышел в халате и посмотрел на меня, слегка улыбнувшись, после чего он подобрал какие-то бумаги и стал разжигать камин.

— Почему ты… — мужчина замолчал, подбирая слова, но все понял и так, решив над ним поиздеваться.

— М? — я прикусил губу, слегка наклоняясь вперёд. Холмс отвернулся, но потом резко встал и подошёл ко мне. — Мне слишком нравятся твои скулы и шея…

Закипел чайник, щелкая кнопкой, и, похоже, у Шерлока тоже что-то щелкнуло. Я не успел выставить руку, поэтому оказался на столе.Всё, что на нем было полетело на пол, что-то даже разбилось.

— Шерлок, ты…

Слова утонули в поцелуе. Грубом, быстром, страстном. Лёгкие сковывало, но мужчина не останавливался, запуская руки мне под майку. Я широко распахнул глаза.

Наконец-то он отстранился и принялся целовать мою шею, прижимая руки к столу. Черт, это… Я даже не знал, что делать. Одна часть меня хотела Холмса, причём сильно. Вторая кричала: «какого хера, Том?!»

— Шерлок, — вырвалось со стоном, когда мужчина сжал мой член через ткань шорт. — Нет, подожди…

Я все же вырвался, пытаясь его оттолкнуть, но Холмс посадил меня на стол, стягивая майку. Не заметив возражения, он улыбнулся. Я покраснел, заставляя его слегка приоткрыть рот от удивления.

А пошло оно всё. Джим, подделки, убийства, даже Майкрофт. Я вздохнул, проводя по скулам Шерлока, замечая мурашки на его шее. Улыбнувшись, я развязал пояс халата, который тут же плавно упал вниз, оставляя Шерлока в одних боксерах.

Холмс снова впился в мои губы, поднимая. Он нес меня в спальню, по дороге задавая всё, что только можно. Стопка книг упала, потянув за собой какую-то большую вазу. И она естественно разбилась.

Шерлок был возбужден. Его боксеры натянулись под напором возбуждённого члена. Я не сдержал очередной стон, когда мужчина опустил меня на кровать.

Я не удержался, сжимая его ягодицы. Шерлок рыкнул и я оказался сверху, садясь на него. Холмс тяжело дышал, смотря на меня потемневшими глазами и я мог делать с ним все, что хотел.

Я и сделал: спустился ниже, проводя вверх по ногам мужчины, поглаживая внутренние части бёдер, достигая мягкой ткани белья и аккуратно спуская её вниз, а затем и полностью от неё избавляясь.

Я вернулся к его шее, которая так манила меня все это время. «Метка», еще одна и еще. Шерлок попытался снять мои шорты вместе с боксерами. Я помог ему, снова прижимаясь, ощущая твёрдый, горячий член, прижимающийся к моему животу, оставляющий на нём скользкое пятно смазки…

Нам нужна была смазка или что-то типа этого, но думать быстро у меня не получалось. В отличие от Шерлока. Он нажал пальцем на мою нижнюю губу, заставляя взять в рот средний и указательный. Я почувствовал, как он вздрогнул и я оказался снизу, слегка раздвигая ноги, ощущая, как мужчина пытается ввести меня палец, через время добавляя второй. Я тяжело вздохнул, сдерживая стон. Было немного больно, так как у меня давно не было секса. Я обнял ногами Шерлока за талию, притягивая ближе.

Холмс принялся целовать мои ключицы, двигая пальцами все более уверенно. Щеки горели, а от нарастающего удовольствия, всё плыло перед глазами. По телу словно пускали электрические разряды, от которых приятно покалывало в кончиках пальцев.

Движения Шерлока были уверенными и я задумался откуда, но всё мысли пропали, когда Холмс задел простату. Он улыбнулся, целуя меня, оттягивая нижнюю губу. Чееерт. Ещё пару движений пальцами, и я почувствовал, как они пропадают и Шерлок медленно входит в меня.

Наши вздохи слились в один. Раз, он толкнулся до конца. Два, и я мне стало тяжело дышать. Я запрокинул голову назад, хватая ртом воздух. Три, Шерлок начал двигаться, с каждым толчком ускоряясь.

Стоны, то и дело сливающиеся в один. Я не мог сдерживаться. Это было хорошо, это было здорово. Это было великолепно. Шерлок сменил угол проникновения, снова задевая простату.

Я стал шептать что-то, сам себя не понимая, потдаваясь на встречу, ловя влажные, быстрые поцелуи. Он «словил» мои слова, проводя языком по контуру нижней губы, прикусывая её, не прерывая движений, становящихся всё более глубокими. Я выдохнул его имя ему в рот, слыша в ответ хриплые стоны.

Шерлок двигался неумолимо, сильно. Я метался под ним, протяжно вскрикивая, комкая в руках простыни, впиваясь ногтями в чужие плечи… Пару грубых толчков и я сжал его, выгибаясь и пачкая наши животы. Нереальное удовольствие прошло теплыми волнами по всему телу, которое все ещё горело от его прикосновений.

Холмс сделал ещё пару толчков, и я почувствовал, как он заполняет меня изнутри, не сдерживая громкий стон, снова впиваясь в мои губы. Мужчина опустил голову мне на плечо, а я улыбнулся, лениво запуская руку ему в волосы. Чеерт…

— Это что? — я перевёл взгляд на тумбочку, на которой лежало что-то похожее на маленький букет. Шерлок оторвался на секунду от моего плеча.

— Букет невесты, — улыбнулся мужчина, еле сдерживая смех. Я тоже не сдержал улыбку, прикрывая глаза, чувствуя, как он снова приподнимает голову, смотря на меня.


	25. Chapter 25

Шерлока не было ни на кухне, ни в гостиной, ни в ванной. Было около двенадцати и я потянулся, чувствуя, как волны удовольствия проходят по телу. Улыбнувшись, я глянул в зеркало, откуда на меня смотрел… влюблённый лопух. Улыбка пропала с лица, я поправил майку, потирая шею, на которой стали проявляться засосы.

— А Шерлока нет? — миссис Хадсон зашла в квартиру, и как ни в чем не бывало прошла на кухню, переступая через разбросанные книги. — Боже мой, мой сервиз! А это что, моя ваза?!

Я прикрыл глаза. Ну естественно, Шерлок так и оставил весь бардак на меня. Я быстро стал убирать остатки вазы.

— Ты не пострадал? — женщина подошла ко мне и стала помогать убирать осколки. — Вы с Шерлоком слишком шумели вчера во время ссоры. Посуду побили. Я добавлю это к оплате за следующий месяц.

Я застыл с осколком в руках. Ну… Пусть лучше будет так. Я поднялся, чтобы выбросить остатки вазы в ведро, ощущая, как начинают «гореть» мои щеки. Я же не влюбился в него? Не-ет…

— Уже проснулся? — Шерлок появился в квартире неожиданно. Он быстро прошёл мимо миссис Хадсон, подходя к каминной полке и расстегивая пальто. — Мама предлагает сходить в ресторан сегодня.

— Хочешь спихнуть свою семью на меня? — я стал поднимать книги. Миссис Хадсон нахмурилась, смотря на Холмса. Он вёл себя так, будто не было вчера никакого секса. Это было к лучшему, потому что я не до конца продумал, как себя вести с ним.

— Я рада, что вы помирились, но Шерлок… — начала женщина. Я поднялся, замечая взгляд мужчины. Он смотрел на мою шею. Точнее на свои «метки»

— Мы не ссорились, — Холмс посмотрел на меня хмурясь.

— Оу, — Хадсон улыбнулась, проходя мимо и выкидывая остатки посуды в ведро. — Понятно… В таком случае, вы обязаны… Сходить в ресторан. Тем более, букет Шерлок вчера поймал…

Женщина прошла мимо нас, хитро улыбаясь, а я перевёл взгляд на Шерлока. Он подошёл ближе.

— Тупые традиции, значит, — улыбнулся я. Паника, паника, паника.

— Это вышло случайно. Как раз из-за миссис Хадсон, — сразу же ответил мужчина. И всё. Мы застыли, смотря друг на друга. И что делать дальше? Холмс похоже тоже не знал. Он неуверенно протянул руку к моему лицу и…

— Кхм, простите, что отвлекаю…

Я повернулся к двери, замечая Джона. Он смотрел на нас с лёгким смущением и мне стало интересно, а насколько много знает он. Хотя, я был даже рад, что он пришёл сейчас.

— Ты принёс то, что я просил? — Шерлок, как ни в чём не бывало повернулся к другу. — Так, что ты решил, Том? Идём?

— Хоть одна причина, по которой я должен идти с тобой, — я облизал губы, сжимая книги. Физика, и два тома истории Китая.

— Тебе слишком нравятся мои скулы, — улыбнулся мужчина. Я приоткрыл рот, подходя к нему и заставляя Шерлока подумать о поцелуе, но вместо этого вручил мужчине книги, проходя мимо него и забирая в комнату чемодан.

* * *

— И что ты сказал Джону? — смотря на бутылку вина, спросил я. Его родители ещё не пришли, поэтому мы сидели одни. Уже десять минут.

Ресторан был довольно дорогим. Наш столик находился за огромной темной ширмой, причём со всех сторон. Такие места обычно заказывали для деловых встреч.

— О чём? — Шерлок изучающе посмотрел на моё лицо, а я зло посмотрел на него. Мужчина закатил глаза.

— Что мы переспали, — начал злиться я.

— Он мне как брат, — тоже стал закипать мужчина.

— Именно поэтому ты не рассказал обо мне всё, — ехидно ответил я, пряча руки в карманы брюк.

— Я дал тебе выбор. А сейчас давай прекратим, для родителей мы пара.

«А в жизни?» чуть не вырвалось у меня. Холмс попытался что-то сказать, но почему-то замолчал. Чувства? Ахахах. Не было их у Шерлока. Просто секс. Какая к черту привязанность, о которой Холмс мне говорил. Пятнадцать. Его родители опаздывали на пятнадцать минут.

Я натянуто улыбнулся официантке, которая принесла нам салаты и в голову мне «пришла» гениальная идея. Как только девушка ушла, я тут же залез под стол, полностью скрываясь под длинной скатертью, которая доходила до пола. Месть Шерлок, она такая.

— Что ты делаешь, — попытался поднять скатерть он, но тут же опустил её. — Мама?

— Сегодня ужасные пробки, — донесся голос женщины и я подумал уже было вылезти, но… — А где Том?

— Обещал подойти через минут десять. Сами говорите, пробки, — ответил Холмс. Я тихо хохотнул, чуть не ударившись головой об стол.

Его родители заняли места напротив. Стол был большой, поэтому задеть меня ногами они не могли, но я на всякий случай продвинулся ближе к Шерлоку, обнимая его за ноги.

Мой план заключался в том, чтобы стянуть с Холмса штаны и оставить его сидеть в одних боксерах, пока Джон не принесёт ему брюки и не разлучит с этим столиком. Но сейчас я придумал кое-что более жестокое.

Миссис Холмс принялась рассказывать о продаже очков, после чего резко перешла на историю своей знакомой, не рассказов про очки. Я даже не пытался вслушиваться, медленно глядя коленки мужчины.

Холмс был возбужден, заставляя мою тёмную сторону «кричать» от радости. Я медленно расстегнул его ширинку, заставляя дернуться.

— Всё нормально? — обеспокоенно спросила миссис Холмс.

— Сара встретилась с мужем? — пытаясь ударить меня по рукам, спросил мужчина.

— Я рассказываю тебе про Адама, — возмутилась женщина, а я усмехнулся, освобождая член Шерлока. Чувствовал ли я себя извращенцем? На тот момент нет.

— Угу, — сдерживая стон, промычал мужчина. Я медленно облизал головку, заставляя Холмса, сжаться. Его мама решила не прерывать рассказ, а я вобрал его член в рот, расслабляя горло, расставляя его ноги.

От неожиданности у Шерлока дрогнула коленка, которой он ударился об стол. А ещё я услышал, как на столе что-то падает.

Миссис Холмс отодвинулась и я понял, что Шерлок пролил на неё стакан воды. Мистер Холмс тоже поднялся. Они стали что-то говорить мужчине, но я не обратил внимания, двигая головой, заставляя Шерлока ерзать на месте. Это было сумасшествие, да, но черт.

Холмс резко поднял скатерть, встречаясь со мной взглядом. Он был красный, как рак. И злой. Я понял, что его родители ушли.

— Что ты… — мужчина тихо застонал, когда я втянул щеки, замедляясь. Шерлок был почти на грани. Он схватил меня за волосы оттягивая. С пошлым звуком я выпустил его член из-зо рта. — Поднимайся.

Он буквально вытащил меня из-под стола, трясущимися руками поправляя брюки. Шерлок был злой. Очень злой. Он осмотрел моё лицо и кинул в меня салфетку, чтобы я вытер с подбородка слюну, и я заметил в его глазах блеск. Мне показалось, что если бы не родители, он бы отымел бы меня здесь и сейчас.

— Мне нужно будет уехать на похороны брата, — тяжело дыша ответил я, удивлясь, как такая мысль пришла мне в голову именно сейчас.

— Майкрофт уже позаботился об этом, — Шерлок вздохнул, зло смотря на меня, после чего зажмурся. — Ты для этого под стол лез?

— О, отлично, — прошипел я, собираясь высказать мужчине всё, что думаю о нём, но вместо этого я вытер губы салфеткой, бросая ему в тарелку и впиваясь в губы.

Шерлок ответил не сразу. Он вообще перестал понимать что происходит. Как и я, потому что сам от себя такого не ожидал.

Услышав голоса родителей Холмса я отстранился, наблюдая прекрасную смену эмоций на лице мужчины, и быстро направился на выход, чудом оставшись незаметным.

* * *

В квартиру я зашёл около четырёх, ибо заехал в магазин за продуктами. Но холодильник оказался забит нормальной едой, а на столе стояла открытая бутылка вина и пару свечей. Не хватало только лепестков. Я усмехнулся. Миссис Хадсон решила подработать амуром?

Взяв бутылку, я направился в ванную. А нет, лепестки были. Стояли в корзинке возле зеркала. Я усмехнулся, делая глоток красного, полусухого. Принимать ванну перехотелось, поэтому я снова вернулся в зал, снимая рубашку.

Настроение было странно-игривое. Хотелось сделать что-то сумасшедшее. Например, разозлить окончательно Шерлока. Он как раз смотрел на меня, хмурясь.

— Так, нашла твоя мама очки? — я улыбнулся, ставя бутылку на столик, снимая брюки. Очевидно, вино опять стало действовать на меня. Я еле сдержал смешок.

— Не знаю, — ответил Холмс, поджимая губы. — Зато, Джейн вышла замуж, а Патрик таки болен.

Я нахмурился, наблюдая, как мужчина двигает скулами, оттопыривая ворот пальто, будто он собирался уйти. Поджав губы, я подошёл к окну, хватая пачку сигарет.

— Что это было, — мужчина не выдержал, подходя ближе. — Тогда под столом?

— Хочешь продолжения? — улыбнулся я, сжимая в руках ещё незажженную сигарету. Конечно же, я не ожидал ответа. Холмс отвернулся, скидывая пальто и направляясь на кухню. Заметив «романтик», он нахмурившись посмотрел на меня. — Миссис Хадсон — амур на минималках.

Я все же закурил, открывая окно, запуская в комнату лёгкий ветерок. На улице шёл дождь со снегом. Я поежился, а потом посмотрел на Холмса, который пил воду из-под крана, закатив рукава.

— Прекрати, — зло сказал он отстранившись. Я нахмурился и отвернулся к окну. Я его раздражаю? — Чёрт, ты можешь прекратить или нет?

Ого, Холмс произнёс это настолько зло, что я подавился дымом. Пришлось потушить сигарету, пытаясь откашляться.

— Я не смотрю на тебя и не трогаю, — хрипло ответил я, поворачиваясь. Мужчина подошёл близко. Очень близко. — Что не так?

— Прекрати меня возбуждать, — тоже хрипло ответил Шерлок.

— А если я скажу нет?

Он пару секунд изучающе смотрел на меня, прежде чем впиться в мои губы. Грубо, оттягивая нижнюю губу. О, он злился. Я стал подталкивать его к дивану.

Как только мужчина сел, я опустился перед ним на колени, разводя его ноги, расстегивая ширинку. Шерлок смотрел на меня потемневшими глазами, слегка приоткрыв рот. Мне нельзя пить. О боже.

Холмс не мешал мне, когда я снова коснулся его возбужденной плоти, когда провел языком вокруг головки, и даже когда я полностью вобрал его член. Я открыл рот чуть шире, максимально расслабляя горло, слыша от Шерлока тихий стон. Затем ещё один и ещё.

Я не сдержал смешок, создавая вибрацию, от чего Холмс широко распахнул глаза, запрокидывая голову назад. Его щеки покраснели, он попытался оттянуть ворот рубашки, но получилось не сразу. Мужчина схватил меня за волосы, снова не дав довести «дело» до конца.

Я оказался на нем, ощущая через ткань боксеров его возбужденный член. Шерлок снова поцеловал меня, пытаясь раздеть. Я слегка приподнялся, помогая ему, переходя поцелуями с его скул на шею.

— Шер… — прошептал я, когда мужчина вошёл в меня почти до конца. В пояснице стрельнуло и я запрокинул голову назад, не сдерживая громкого стона.

Холмс тоже не сдерживался, целовал мою шею, начиная двигаться: быстро, грубо. Мне стало тяжело дышать. По сравнению с прошлым разом Шерлок был груб со мной, очень груб.

Он сжимал мои бедра, двигаясь все быстрее и быстрее, ни на секунду не переставая терзать мои губы, и я позволил себе сделать самую дебильную вещь. Прошептал по-французски:

Шерлок…любимый

Шерлок выгнулся, и я почувствовал, как он заполняет меня изнутри, продолжая двигаться, доводя меня самого крышесносного оргазма.

* * *

За эти два дня со мной происходили просто нереальные вещи. Я прикрыл глаза, опуская голову на подушку. Нет, у нас не было с Шерлоком ванильных объятий после секса, нет он не отнес меня в спальню. Мы просто вовремя услышали шаги и мне пришлось быстро скрыться в спальне. К нам пришёл Джон с каким-то мужчиной.

Я чувствовал себя странно. В голове тут же всплыл свой собственный шепот. «Любимый». Чеерт. Щеки предательски покраснели. Пофиг. Я вздохнул, надеясь, что он этого не услышал.

* * *

Я открыл глаза, скидывая одеяло, понимая, что уже утро. На часах было десять. Ого. Интересно, во сколько я заснул?

На тумбочке в вазе стоял тот самый букет невесты. Я улыбнулся, поворачиваясь. Рядом со мной, поверх одеяла спал Холмс. Естественно, он был в одежде, и, слава богу, он додумался снять обувь. Я улыбнулся, прикусывая большой палец. Когда я засыпал, кровать была заправлена. Он укрыл меня.

Теперь я тихо укрыл мужчину, направляясь в гостиную готовить нам завтрак.

* * *

Была ли это любовь? Я и сам не знал, зато чувствовал я себя прекрасно. Омлет был почти готов, когда Шерлок вышел из спальни. Сейчас мужчина был одет в халат, а я отвернулся, вспоминая наш первый секс.

Холмс молча сел в кресло, наблюдая за мной. Потом он стал печатать кому-то смс и через пару секунд я услышал женский стон. Это с таким звуком ему смс приходят? Я усмехнулся, выбрасывая скорлупу.

Налив грейпфрутового сока, я аккуратно взял тарелку с омлетом и поставил её на небольшой столик возле мужчины. Туда же я поставил сок. Шерлок странно посмотрел на меня.

— Не смотри так, а то влюбишься, — с улыбкой сказал я, снова возвращаясь на кухню. Холмс удивлённо посмотрел на меня, но я не обратил внимания, прикусывая губу.

— Том, я, — мужчина собирался подняться, но в квартиру зашёл Грег, а за ним и Джон. Шерлок на скрыл раздражения, закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Мы опять не вовремя? — усмехнулся Джон. — Доброе утро.

— Доброе утро, — я вышел к гостям, быстро проходя мимо них и скрываясь в комнате, так как был в одних боксерах.

— Вы с ним спите? — неожиданно, даже для самого себя, спросил Лестрейд. — На нем живого места нет, а я не заметил, чтобы у него девушка была.

— Превосходная дедукция, — ответил Холмс, спустя пару минут. Помолчав ещё немного он добавил: — Грег.

Я улыбнулся. Неужели наконец-то он запомнил имя инспектора?

* * *

Шерлок ушёл с друзьями, как обычно, ничего мне не сказав, а я решил пройтись. Погода впервые радовала меня.

Миссис Хадсон вручила мне огромный список продуктов, при этом слегка краснея.

— Вы… Вы с Шерлоком вчера очень громко… Мирились, — она улыбнулась, сжимая полотенце. — Не то, чтобы. Но…

— Понял, — быстро ответил я, направляясь на выход, чувствуя, как краснеют щеки.

Теперь ещё и Хадсон знала, что мы спим. Интересно, как скоро об этом узнает Майкрофт? Я усмехнулся, сжимая список, который действительно был очень длинным.

Уже в три я возвращался домой, думая, что не мешало бы встретиться с Молли. Задумавшись, я не заметил, как за ногу меня попытался схватить мужчина. Он сидел на тротуаре скрыв лицо под капюшоном чёрного плаща.

— Монетки не найдётся? — хрипло спросил он. Я вздохнул, кидая пару купюр в шляпу.

Сделав пару шагов, я обернулся, но незнакомец ушёл. На месте, где он сидел осталась чёрная роза, к стеблю которой была привязана записка.

Тяжёлые пули прошли через грудную клетку, и смерть расцвела перед глазами Тома, как чёрная роза, раскрыв лепестки ночи. И он упал в неё, благодарно отдавая жизнь, которая никогда по-настоящему не принадлежала ему.

На обратной стороне красивыми буквами было написано: Встретимся вечером. С любовью, Джим.

* * *

Шерлок не вернулся в пять. В семь его тоже не было. Джон не отвечал, Грег тоже. Я ударил кулаком по столу, очередной раз набирая Шерлока, чтобы снова услышать гудки. Мне было страшно. Любая угроза от Джима означала смерть. Дрожащими руками я набрал номер Майкрофта.

— Что случилось? — раздраженно спросил мужчина. Я прикрыл глаза.

— Он пропал, а меня сегодня убьют.

— Через пять минут буду, — коротко ответил он. Я закурил, опускаясь на пол. Интересно, увижу ли я Шерлока перед смертью? Я слабо улыбнулся.

Через пять минут Майкрофт действительно приехал. Он стал напротив меня, спрятав руки в карманы.

— Ну? — он вопросительно глянул на меня, но прочитав записку, которую я ему вручил, мужчина смотрел на меня уже с ужасом. — Поехали.

— Куда? — я поднялся, туда сигарету. Майкрофт молча показал мне фотографию, на которой был избитый Джон. Я прикрыл глаза.

* * *

Это был заброшенный склад стройматериалов. Я посмотрел вверх. Три этажа. Майкрофт нахмурился, слегка подталкивая меня вперёд. Он сжал зонт, пытаясь казаться уверенным, но его походка выдавала мужчину с потрохами. Я слабо улыбнулся. Скорее даже печально.

Поежившись от холода, я направился за мужчиной. Дверь скрипнула и мы оказались внутри огромного помещения, в котором было полно строительного мусора, который лежал по бокам, а в центре стоял стул, на котором сидел Джон, опустив голову. Я хотел было кинуться к нему, но Майкрофт рукой остановил меня.

С другой стороны помещения раздался скрип и стук каблуков. Из-за кучи досок вышел Шерлок, такой-же удивленный, как и мы с его братом.

— О боги, — сказал Холмс старший, закатывая глаза.

— Ну что-же, — эхом разнесся голос Джима. — Час исповедей настал. Как я это обожаю.

Мы переглянулись, а потом молча стали искать источник звука. Мориарти стоял напротив нас с Майкрофтом, прислонившись к каким-то ящикам.

Шерлок направил на него пистолет, получая в ответ улыбку Джима и около двадцати красных точек. Снайперы.

— Знакомо, не так ли? — с лёгкой улыбкой Мориарти обратился к Шерлоку. — Кто же начнёт? Может быть, Майкрофт?

— Что конкретно тебя интересует? — Холмс старший слегка наклонился, опираясь на свой зонт.

— О, много чего, — Джим отстранился и быстро оказался возле нас. Я посмотрел на Джона. Он дышал, значит не все было потеряно. — Начни историю сначала. С появления Тома. За ложь я буду убивать твоих людей.

Мориарти щелкнул пальцами и только сейчас мы заметили экран, который висел в одном из углов. Я открыл рот, понимая, что Майкрофт подготовился, окружив здание двадцатью, если не больше солдатами, и сейчас Мориарти показал нам, как на этих ребятах появляются красные точки.

— Я узнал, что он брат моей жены, — осторожно начал Майкрофт, кивая на меня. — - Задолго до того, как Том появился в жизни Шерлока. Я использовал его, чтобы подобраться к тебе.

— А-а-а, — Мориарти, который до этого обходил мужчину, резко остановился и покачал головой. — Неверно-о-о.

Раздался выстрел. Один из солдатов оказался убит, а я прикрыл глаза. Джим подумал пару секунд и ещё пару человек упали замертво.

— Том знал, где схема, — Холмс старший прикрыл глаза, поправляя воротник. Меня удивляло молчание Шерлока. — Что-то ещё?

— Я хочу знать про убийство, — с улыбкой маньяка сказал Джим. — Маленькая шалость, которую совершила серая мышка Молли. О, а я смотрю, наш гений был не в курсе…

Шерлок нахмурился, когда Мориарти посмотрел на него. Мужчина хотел что-то сказать, но Холмс старший не дал.

— Это было самоубийство, суд подтвердил, — резко ответил Майкрофт. И, чтобы Джим никого больше не убил, добавил — Жертва решила уйти красиво, а моя жена просто пришла «вовремя».

— Жена… — с ехидством кивнул Мориарти. — Она хороша в постели? Ладно, можешь не отвечать.

Мне захотелось вмазать Джиму, но я воздержался, замечая слабое движение со стороны Джона. Шерлок тоже обратил на это внимание, но потом снова посмотрел на Мориарти, который теперь подошёл ко мне. Его рука скользнула по моей шее и ласково коснулась лица.

— Ты предала меня, — прошептал он. И я прекрасно его понимал.

— Да. Мне очень жаль.

— Вовсе тебе не жаль… — рассмеялся он. Холмсы нахмурившись смотрели на нас. — Мне вот только интересно… Почему так поздно? Сколько вы раз с Шерлоком переспали?

Последние слова он чуть ли не прокричал мне в лицо. Майкрофт шокированно смотрел то на меня, то на брата. Шерлок лишь поменял руку с пистолетом, стараясь не смотреть на меня. Что? Что это значило?

— Начинаешь догадываться, да, милый? Вы оба так эгоистично использовали друг друга, — улыбнулся Мориарти, смотря на Холмса младшего. — Я бы посмотрел на ваши семейные разборки, да только времени у вас больше нет. А я давал ему шанс…

Я лишь открыл рот, смотря на Шерлока. Он молчал, как и Майкрофт, который просто прикрыл глаза. Он что-то знал.

— Прости, — тихо сказал мне Шерлок, снова отводя взгляд. А мне стало интересно, хоть один раз это было добровольно?

— Как мило, — усмехнулся Джим. — «Прости»…

— Прекрати! — крикнул Шерлок. — Тебе нужен я. Зачем это представление?

— Зачем? — начал тихо Мориарти, но потом перешёл на крик. — Зачем? Да потому что, сколько раз тебе говорить дубина, что ты не замечаешь очевидных вещей. Сначала, я хотел посмотреть на преданность Тома. Потом растоптать. К черту мне эти схемы, если я щелчком убиваю кого хочу и когда.

— Тогда, зачем мы? — Майкрофт выровнялся, смотря на меня.

— Затем, чтобы показать Тому, что вы далеко не ангелы. Помнишь, ты говорил мне об этом, Шерлок. Вы, Холмсы, слишком преувеличиваете свою роль в моей жизни. Мне нужен только Том.

Я широко распахнул глаза. Ну отлично! Единственный, кому я был нужен — псих Мориарти. Замечательно. Теперь я чувствовал себя шлюхой, которую просто пустили по кругу. Невероятно. А ещё, Джон уже давно пришёл в себя, но тряпка во рту мешала ему даже звук издать. Мориарти улыбнулся, протягивая мне сигарету с зажигалкой. Я закурил.

— Нет. Это не так, — начал мямлить Шерлок. О, он опять оказался не прав. — В этот раз твои шутки не смешные.

— А разве был намек? Ах да, — Джим подошёл к Джону и повернулся лицом к Шерлоку, доставая пистолет. — Одного я решил сегодня убить. Вот только кого?

Мужчина принялся переводить пистолет с Майкрофта на Шерлока, будто спрашивая, кого спасу я. Холмсы напрягаясь. Майкрофт тоже наконец-то достал пистолет. Я сделал пару затяжек и бросил сигарету на пол.

Сейчас я стоял на равном расстоянии от обоих мужчин. Джим специально выбрал этот момент. А ещё он постоянно врал. И возможно, он убил бы сейчас двоих, но я вспомнил про записку. И про чёрную розу, которая лежала на кухонном столе.

Джим решил уйти красиво, прихватив меня на тот свет. С чего я так решил? Это было слишком просто. Он всегда хотел умереть. Я сделал свой выбор.

Мориарти быстро перевёл курок с Шерлока на его брата, но я успел заслонить его. Раздался выстрел, я стиснул зубы, чтоб не заорать от боли.

Майкрофт шокированно склонился надо мной. Раздался еще один выстрел и теперь Мориарти рухнул на пол с пулей во лбу. Шерлок убил его, но не остановился, стреляя в Джима до тех пор, пока не закончились пули. В помещение тут же ворвались военные.

Холмс старший стал что-то кричать, но я не разобрал ни слова. Умирать не хотелось, но я уже не чувствовал ног.

— Не смей отключаться, — надо мной склонился Шерлок. — Том, ты слышишь? Ты нужен мне. Уйдите! Все вон! Майкрофт, развяжи Джона. Что вы стоите? Где скорая?!

— Шерлок, — тихо сказал я, но мужчина услышал меня. Он аккуратно приподнял мою голову. Его глаза блестели, будто он вот вот заплачет. Смешно.

— Нет. Потом, — почти шёпотом сказал он, целуя меня в лоб. Лицемерие. Это было больнее, чем пуля. — Ты все скажешь мне потом.

Но я знал, что «потом» уже не будет. Надо мной склонился растерянный Джон и попытался зажать рану, крича на Холмса, потому что с первого раза он не понял, что меня надо отпустить. Это был словно щелчок. Меня надо было «отпустить» вслед за Джимом и из-за пустоты в голове я не понимал, что от меня хочет Шерлок. Да я вообще уже ничего не понимал.

Подъехала скорая, а я знал, что она не успеет. Я посмотрел на экран, сам не зная почему. Шестое января, час ночи. Мэри «случайно» открыла мне секрет однажды… Я кашлянул, не сдерживая слезу. Наверное, так и должна заканчиваться жизнь шлюхи. Влюбленной, грязной шлюхи.

— С днем рождения, любимый, — прошептал по-французски я, закрывая глаза.


	26. Chapter 26

— Любовь — ужасный недостаток. Не твои ли это слова, братец? — Майкрофт сел поудобнее на диване закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Говори быстрее, у меня куча дел, — зло ответил я, скрывая тот факт, что сегодня планировал встретиться с Джимом.

— Не вздумай сорваться, Шерлок. Он не ждёт тебя, — брат встал, хватая свой зонт. Я усмехнулся, вспоминая, что это его оружие. Шпага и револьвер внутри. Не очень удобно. Особенно в дождь. — Иначе, я закрою все границы с Францией для тебя.

Я закатил глаза, указывая Майкрофту на дверь. Такие вот визиты, целью которых было запретить мне что-то, очень бесили. А ещё меня взбесили слова брата. Никакой любви у меня к Тому не было, несмотря на то, что я сказал маме об отношениям.

Кстати, он по-прежнему для меня оставался загадкой, ответы на которую я возможно получу сегодня.

* * *

— Где мой милый Том? — Джим наигранно расстроился, пряча руки в карманы. Для встречи он выбрал все тот же бассейн, где мы встретились первый раз. Только теперь без снайперов. — Или он уже твой?

Я увидел его улыбку, больше похожую на оскал. О, Мориарти задумал что-то.

— Ты же знаешь, что…- начал я, подходя чуть ближе.

— Да-да, сердца у тебя нет и женат ты на работе, — протягивая слова, явно с издевкой ответил Мориарти, поднимая руки вверх. — Он разочаровал меня. Не выполнил задание.

— Задание? — я удивлённо посмотрел на Джима. Мне действительно было интересно, что должен был сделать Том. Но это явно был не шпионаж. Хотя… — Майкрофт?

— Ты. Но ничего, — Джим улыбнулся, заставляя меня нахмуриться. — Шерлок, ты же хочешь узнать, что мне нужно? Тогда заставь его влюбиться в себя. Любыми путями.

Другого. Я ожидал всё, но не это. Я усмехнулся. Значит, ночевал на Рождество Том у него.

— Ты уже видел засосы на его шее? — Мориарти развернулся, смотря в пустоту, и, не дожидаясь моего ответа, добавил: — Том такая шлюха.

Я удивился. Очевидно, он сделал Мориарти слишком больно, потому-что я изучил о Томе все, и мог заявить, что оскорбление было не обоснованым. Он скорее был слишком заботливый, слишком добрый, но с характером.

— Я дам тебе дней шесть, — Джим сделал пару шагов назад, а потом и вовсе развернулся, направляясь на выход. — Ты же знаешь, что происходит, когда меня обманывают или нарушают правила. С новым годом, Шерлок.

Он ушёл, а я погрузился в чертоги. Нормальные отношения с Томом или жизни людей? Естественно, я выбрал второе.

* * *

Том доверял мне и, кажется, сам не знал почему. Пробраться через границу было проще простого. Показал точную копию паспорта брата, но со своей фотографией, с расчётом на то, что Майкрофт найдёт меня через часов двадцать. Мы оба хорошо ориентировались только в Лондоне, а спецслужбы Франции… Это были одни идиоты с завышенной самооценкой.

Соврать про тайники я придумал ещё в самолёте. Том явно что-то прятал. Что-то по типу подстраховки. Парень тут же заволновался и заставил меня на секунду выпасть из реальности, предлагая спуститься в ад. Мне нравилась его привычка заинтересовывать людей, прежде чем ответить.

Дальше все по плану. Том выдал свой тайник взглядами, а я всего лишь подсыпал ему снотворное, рассчитывая точное прибытие Майкрофта в его дом. Парень прятал картину, под которой скрывалась схема оружия.

* * *

— Вот то что ты искал, — ответил я, кидая перед Джимом картину и наблюдая за сменой эмоций на его лице. Удивление сменилось восхищением. — Добыть оригинал было проще, чем я думал, но всё же…

— Оригинал? — перебил меня мужчина, разворачивая ко мне картину. — О, ты действительно думаешь, что принес мне тот самый шедевр? Мне жаль тебя, Шерлок.

— Прости? — нахмурился я. Неужели Том снова манипулировал и…

— Я накажу вас обоих, — резко ответил Джим, сжимая картину. — Я знал, что он провел одного папочку проведёт и второго. О, Шерлок, тебя ждёт удивительная неделя.

— Ты собираешься кого-то убить? — я выпрямился, смотря на его улыбку. — Что мне сделать, чтобы этого не произошло?

— Механизм уже запущен, Холмс. Но одного ты ещё спасти можешь, — Джим спрятал руки в карманы, с усмешкой выравниваясь. Было и так понятно, кто этот человек.

— Том, — кивнул я сам себе опуская глаза. Мориарти улыбнулся, запрокидывая голову назад.

— Мир, он не крутиться только вокруг Тома, Шерлок, — он подошёл ко мне, не вынимая рук из карманов. У нас с ним будет финальная игра. Я чувствовал это.

* * *

Карла. Джим убил брата Тома. Я прикрыл папку присланную из Скотланд Ярда. Нужно было как-то сообщить Тому. Кстати он, судя по шагам на лестнице, поднимался сюда. Я открыл ноутбук, делая вид, что увлечен работой и перепутал его с Хадсон.

Сначала он был спокоен, но потом опустил руки мне на плечи, сжимая. Он злился на меня.

— Вау, у тебя есть блог. И что ты там пишешь? Может, о своём снотворном?

— Тебе идёт красный, — смотря на парня, спокойно ответил я. Сейчас он опять начнёт язвить.

— Ну что же, ты Шерлок. Такой момент испортил, — натянуто улыбнулся Том. Сначала я попытался сгладить нарастающий конфликт, но ссора все-же произошла. Он схватил чемодан, собираясь уезжать, но допустить этого я не мог.

Мне помог Джон, которому я я специально послал конверт с рубином. Естественно, фальшивым. Я рассчитывал на такой ход событий поэтому и подстраховался. Получилось отлично, даже Джон испугался.

После этого, с помощью Джима, Том узнал о смерти брата. Парень начинал ненавидеть меня.

* * *

— Да я уверен, что ты все подстроил специально! — закричал на меня Ватсон. Том сидел на диване, смотря в одну точку.

— - Превосходная дедукция, Джон, — хватая смычок, ответил я. Ватсон тут же выровнялся.

— Тебе повезло, что он не я. Я бы врезал тебе как следует, — мужчина развернулся и направился на выход. Ничего страшного. Отходит Джон очень быстро.

* * *

Хадсон решила, что Том заболел. Она принесла ему чай, заставив меня укрыть парня пледом. Когда она вышла, Том наконец-то пришёл в себя. Его лицо заметно побледнело, да и голова у него наверняка разболелась снова. Миссис Хадсон вернулась так некстати, спрашивая за мальчишник. Свадьба была уже завтра. Я прикрыл глаза.

Но Том сам выставил женщину за дверь, заставляя меня удивиться. Я направился на кухню и парень пошёл за мной.

— Что ты ел, пока меня не было? — спросил он, доставая все испорченные продукты с холодильника. Я стал рядом. — Можешь не отвечать. Это мысли вслух.

— Том, — начал начал я. Таким резким он отчего-то нравился мне больше. Я замолчал, когда парень посмотрел на меня.

— Что происходит, Шерлок? С тобой с самого утра? — он закрыл холодильник, внимательно смотря на меня.

— Я чувствую вину и хочу извиниться, — сначала я. В голове я уже составил почти идеальный план. — Я был не прав и мне жаль, что так все получилось. Я понимаю, что ничего уже не исправить, но…

— А может, тут что-то другое? — он с усмешкой посмотрел мне в глаза, подходя ближе.

— Нам не стоило привязываться друг к другу, — тихо ответил я, сжимая запястье парня. Сейчас он был сбит с толку и я с лёгкостью мог…

— Привязался ко мне? Ты? Мистер Арктика, Мистер чувств-для-меня-не-существует!

Я слегка вздрогнул, не ожидая такого от парня. Но нельзя было сдаваться. Нельзя.

— Всё мы люди, Том, — я перешёл на шёпот.

— Даже ты? — с усмешкой спросил он, упираясь рукой мне в грудь. Мы стояли очень близко друг к другу и оба знали, чем это закончится.

— Нет. Даже ты, — ответил я в губы Тому. Он поддался, разрешил вести. Но было одно «но». — Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

Том отстранился, проводя рукой вверх по шее к подбородку, и направился в спальню, хлопая дверью слишком громко. Я с силой ударил кулаком по столу.

* * *

Утро началось тяжело. Том злился, я тоже. Но виду не подавал. Мориарти убил одного из сети бездомных. Он был главным моим информатором. Джим наказывал меня, а ведь мог спасти его.

К шести привезли цветы. Мой старый знакомый. Естественно, я стал рассказывать Тому про него, но когда тот перестал слушать, я решил просто рассказывать ему все подряд. Наверняка, это помогало ему думать над чем-то.

Но как оказалось, парень слушал меня. Чтобы не выдать свое, непонятно откуда взявшееся смущение, я попросил погладить Тома рубашку. Никогда не умел этого делать. Миссис Хадсон всегда прекрасно справлялась с этим.

* * *

Том сорвался на миссис Хадсон, когда та предложила нам пожениться. Он был зол, вспыльчив и уставший. Очевидно, на него действовало ещё и волнение, которое парень плохо скрывал. Но когда мы приехали, Том заметно повеселел, начиная общаться со знакомыми и друзьями.

Для меня было даже в «радость», то что парень сидел за другим столом. Мне ничего не мешало думать. Кроме Майкрофта.

— Ну и что ты удумал? — брат, наблюдая за Томом. Я тоже посмотрел на него, но Джон специально загородил мне обзор. Интересно.

— Использовать, — коротко ответил я. Скрывать от Майкрофта не хотелось. Я даже сам не знал почему. — Мне нужно поговорить с Джоном.

Я встал, оглядывая зал. Том и Молли танцевали. Гости готовились к конкурсам. Идеально, чтобы поговорить с Джоном, и, заодно, уговорить миссис Хадсон забрать на конкурсы инспектора.

***

Эта дурацкая игра мамы сначала бесила меня, но когда Том стал отвечать на свой вопрос… Я напрягся. Парень говорил искренне, заставляя и меня приоткрыть рот от удивления. На тот момент все мысли вылетели из головы.

— Мне не нравится, что он слишком много врёт, но иногда я готов простить ему всё, потому что…

Он встал подходя ко мне и опустил руки на плечи. Я застыл, как и все остальные, но миссис Хадсон не дала мне договорить.

— Нам срочно нужен Том. Срочно! — весело сказала она, хватая Тома за руку. — Нам не выиграть конкурс художников без тебя.

Я прикрыл глаза. Что он имел ввиду? Черт! Я зло посмотрел на женщину, направляясь в уборную. Мне срочно нужно было умыться иначе мыслить бы нормально бы не мог.

* * *

Том ушёл раньше, пропуская тупую традицию ловить букет невесты.

Я идеально рассчитал угол падения букета и договорился с Молли, что я стану сзади миссис Хадсон, а невеста увидев меня в зеркале, кинет туда букет. Хадсон весь вечер проговорила про букет и мы с Хуппер решили сделать ей сюрприз.

Но в последний момент Хадсон отошла и букет прилетел прямо мне в руки. И судя по довольным улыбкам Молли и Хадсон, они подстроили это. Я зло сжал букет, принимая поздравления и отшучиваясь. Майкрофт ехидно улыбнулся, явно намекая на Тома. Я закатил глаза.

* * *

— Мне слишком нравятся твои скулы…

Вот она, причина. Я прижал парня к столу, впиваясь в его губы. Я ничего не употреблял, но в этот момент что-то щелкнуло. Меня тянуло к парню.

Что-то разбилось, пока я нес Тома в спальню. Он отвечал жадно, но я точно знал, парень в меня влюблен не был. Зато он был горяч, он был не предсказуем. Он шептал что-то на французском, пока я целовал его шею, пока двигался в нем, сжимая бедра. Ещё нискем я не чувствовал себя так…

* * *

Как вести себя с Томом дальше я не выбрал. Решил посмотреть на его реакцию и она меня удовлетворила. Ничего в его поведении не изменилось, хотя все же он слегка вздрогнул, увидев меня утром.

В обед мы направились в ресторан на встречу к родителям. Они хотели видеть Тома перед отъездом. Но парень полез под стол и…

Я еле сдерживался перед родителями, переливая на маму воду. Первое, что пришло мне в голову. Судя по выражению лица, Том был доволен. Он даже поцеловал меня перед уходом. Теперь я понимал, что нравилось Джиму в парне. Он был непредсказуем.

Но его выходка взбесила меня, но повеселила Джима.

Жаль, что ты не дал ему закончить. Оно того стоит. Ой как стоит.

Я сжал телефон, прикрывая глаза. Возвращались родители.

* * *

Всю дорогу домой я думал об смс Мориарти. И естественно злился. Хотелось подчинить Тома себе. Пусть с кем угодно общаться, но не с Джимом.

Осознание того, что Мориарти начал по настоящему играть со мной, только увеличивало злость.

Злость одержала надо мной победу. И теперь секс с Томом был целью номер один. Быстрый, жёсткий. С тихим шёпотом в конце. «Любимый». Том и сам не ожидал, что скажет такое.

Джон пришёл так не вовремя, приводя клиента. Мы еле успели с Томом привести себя в порядок. Я так и не смог сосредоточиться на деле.

* * *

Утром Том приготовил мне завтрак, заставляя удивлённо посмотреть на него.

— Не смотри так, а то влюбишься, — с усмешкой сказал парень. Раз. Два. Три. Сердце бешено забилось, от одного только его взгляда. Я нахмурился, но Джон снова пришёл не вовремя.

Том быстро пробежал мимо гостей. Вместе с Ватсоном пришёл и Лестрейд.

— Вы с ним спите? — неожиданно, даже для самого себя, спросил инспектор.— На нем живого места нет, а я не заметил, чтобы у него девушка была.

— Превосходная дедукция, — ответил я, спустя пару минут. Помолчав ещё немного добавил: — Грег.

Инспектор засветился от счастья. Скорее от того, что я назвал его по имени. Я вздохнул, снимая халат.

* * *

С Джоном мы договорились встретиться возле морга, что-бы наконец-то завершить последнее дело, но он не пришёл. Телефон зазвонил. Но это был не Ватсон.

— Он останется с тобой, но на стороне ангелов, — пропел Джим.

— Что с Джоном? — зло спросил я. Что-то начиналось.

— Джон? Зачем мне Джон? — усмехнулся Мориарти. — Хотя это будет очень интересно. Сегодня будет только одна смерть. Или… Это будет очень интересно. Очень. Я скину адрес.

* * *

Это был заброшенный склад. Я на всякий случай достал пистолет и направился в середину помещения, встречаясь с Майкрофтом и Томом.

Все произошло слишком быстро. Час исповеди. Именно так Джим назвал это. Я все время молчал. Том действительно был целью Джима, но я не был уверен, что Мориарти убьет его.

Ситуация усложнялась ещё присутствием Джона и Майкрофта. Я думал, что все было под контролем и в любой момент снайперы брата «сняли» бы Мориарти, но…

Обратный отсчёт пошёл когда Джим обратился к Тому. Мориарти хотел умереть и забрать его с собой, что тот закроет собой меня или Майкрофта, что и произошло. Я тут же выстрелил в Джима. Затем ещё и ещё.

Все было как в тумане. Том. Он был ранен, причём серьёзно. Пульс моментально ускорился и я попытался уменьшить потерю крови, но Джон оттолкнул меня. К нам уже побегала скорая, но Том сжал мою руку, говоря по французски:

«С днём рождения, любимый»

Я широко распахнул глаза. Джон с силой оттянул меня от Тома, так как врачи уже пытались спасти парня. Откуда? Откуда он знал?

— Шерлок! — не сдерживаясь, крикнул Джон. — Что? Что он тебе сказал?

— Он признался ему в любви, — поджал губы Майкрофт, прикрывая глаза.

* * * * * the end game * * * * *

— Почему ты не празднуешь свой день рождения? — Роузи нахмурилась, протягивая мне книгу, которую я попросил принесли. Ей было уже шесть, но иногда она казалась мне более наблюдателней, чем её отец.

— Роузи, нельзя лезть к людям с такими вопросами, — натянуто улыбнулся Джон, поднимая дочь на руки и смотря на меня. — Прости…

— Да ничего, — слабо улыбнулся я, сжимая книгу в руках и направляясь на кухню. Сегодня был мой день рождения и ровно пять лет, как умер Том.

* * *

Поверить в то, что его больше нет было невозможно, но в морге действительно лежал Том. Тогда я провел около двух часов возле него, в надежде, что это просто шутка, проделки Майкрофта, но…

Хоронили его во Франции. Я не поехал. Не смог. Стал принимать наркотики, чтобы унять боль, которая разъедала меня изнутри. Так продолжалось около месяца, пока брат силой не отвези меня к врачу.

Через год я попытался вернуться к работе. Иногда я даже сидел с малышкой Эмили — дочкой Майкрофта и Молли.

Время шло. Нет, летело. Я жил, как робот, работая днем и разговаривая с Томом ночью. Для меня он был реален. Он был жив. Миссис Хадсон всё же сдала меня Джону.

— Его нужно отпустить, Шерлок, — друг поставил возле меня чашку чая. Я посмотрел на него, сжимая скрипку.

— Кого? — спросил я, пытаясь не сдать себя.

-… Его, — тихо сказал Джон, но потом он сорвался. — Я не хочу знать, что вы оба натворили друг другу, хотя пора уже, потому что два года уже скоро будет, как Тома нет! Но… Ты хоть… Хоть немного любил его?

Я прикрыл глаза. Джон злился и я понимал, почему. Мы действительно эгоистично использовали друг друга.

— Вот уже два года, Джон, — опускаясь на кресло ответил я. — Вот уже два года.

— О боже, — ответил мужчина, садясь напротив. — Шерлок, я…

— Всё нормально. Поверь, — натянуто улыбнулся я. На пороге как раз появилась клиентка.

Ей изменял муж и заказал её убийство. Я попробовал сосредоточиться на деле. У меня получилось. Ну почти.

* * *

Роузи с Эмили были неразлучными подругами. Майкрофт всегда заказывал глаза, говоря, что растут Шерлок и Джон номер два. Роузи не обижалась, а Эмили ещё не знала, какие мы с Джоном расследуем дела. Она была на год младше Роузи, но это ничуть не мешало их дружбе.

Сейчас они обе пытались развеселить меня и все же узнать причину, по которой я отказался от дня рождения. Я вздохнул.

— Если хочешь получить красивый оттенок возьми эту, — улыбнулся я, протягивая Эмили баночку краски. Она хотела стать художником.

— А ты же знаешь, кто такой Том? — Роузи облокотилась на спинку стула и еле удержалась, чтобы не упасть. — Папа часто пишет про него. И с мамой о нем говорит.

— Пишет? — я удивлённо посмотрел на девочку.

— Да. В другом блоге.

— Сможешь показать на ноутбуке? — я быстро принялся искать компьютер, переворачивая все. Он был каким-то чертом под подушкой. Девочка кивнула открывая поисковик.

* * *

— Джон? Это ты?

Том сонно попытался включить свет, но я накрыл его руку. Он был жив. Все пять лет.

— Джон? — парень, приподнялся. — Это не смешно.

— Куда смешнее пять лет притворяться мёртвым, — включая настольную лампу ответил я. Том шокировано посмотрел на меня.

— Уходи, — хрипло ответил парень, прикрывая глаза. — Я прошу тебя. Уходи и не возвращайся.

— Не хочу, — пытаясь притянуть Тома к себе, ответил я, но от вырвался, падая на подушки смеясь.

— Зачем? Почему именно сейчас? — он не сдерживал слез, поэтому прикрыл лицо руками.

— Да потому что я видел тебя мёртвым! — не выдержал я. — Я все это время пытался отпустить тебя!

— Скажи мне, что ты видишь? — Том посмотрел на меня.

— Тебя. Я вижу живого тебя.

— А если понаблюдать? — слабо усмехнулся парень. Я быстро осмотрелся. Чисто, на тумбочке стояли какие-то таблетки, в углу комнаты… — Зачем тебе инвалид? Ну, чего ты молчишь?

Инвалидное кресло. В углу стояло инвалидное кресло. Я прикрыл глаза, сдерживая слезы.

— Уходи, — тихо повторил Том. — Шерлок, если ты… Если… Уходи.

— Ты… Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я вот так вот просто тебя отпущу? Опять? Да, я виноват. Да это все из-за меня. Я…

— Шерлок, мать твою, Холмс! Ты пришёл мне душу излить? — психанул парень. — Шерлок, мы виноваты друг перед другом, но я все равно не понимаю… Зачем тебе инвалид?

— Мне не хватает твоего голоса, твоего злого взгляда. Черт, даже присутствия. — тоже не выдержал я. — Да как вы с Джоном вообще могли скрыть это от меня?

— Да потому-что я преступник! Да к тому же инвалид! А ты постоянно в своих расследованиях. Я даже на секс не способен. Что ещё тебе надо, я даже не знаю

— Да люблю я тебя! Доволен? — зло ответил я. Он хотел что-то сказать, но застыл с открытым ртом. Я тоже замолчал, прикрывая глаза.

— Наклонись, — тихо сказал Том. Я выполнил его просьбу и он тут же поцеловал меня.

— Утром на Бейкер Стрит, — забираясь на кровать ответил я. Том улыбнулся, снова целуя меня.

Завтра я поговорю с Джоном и Майкрофтом, завтра Том вернётся домой, а пока он здесь. Рядом со мной.


End file.
